


Anything to talk about

by Zetsubo_Tamashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Rokuya Nagi, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone is too gay or too yandere, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I should update tags more often, It's raining polys here, Love Live! References, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot, Ryuu's just so kind, Slow To Update, Stupidity, The TennRiku and IorIku aren't one-sided anymore, This has plot, When Riku's mad he is scary, ZOOL loves to bully everything and everyone, and almost every popular gacha, even themselves, that's an important tag alright, there's no smut but y'know, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 37,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubo_Tamashi/pseuds/Zetsubo_Tamashi
Summary: Riku just wanted a normal chatroom for everyone, and, obviously, it doesn't happen.Completed.





	1. Anything to talk about: 1

**Author's Note:**

> For starters... this is an stupid idea I had in school, believe it or not, i write and draw my gay things on english classes.
> 
> Also, this has no reason to exist, the ideas just came to me...

Riku has created the chatroom RTI  
  
Riku added:  
  
Nagi  
Sougo  
Iori  
Mitsuki  
Yamato  
Tamaki  
Momo  
Yuki  
Tenn  
Gaku  
Ryuu  
  
  
  
**Yamato:**  
  
There's something missing here.  
  
**Riku**  
  
What? 0u0  
  
**_Yamato changed his nickname to Onii-san_**  
  
**_Onii-san changed the nickname of Mitsuki to ChibiMitsu_**  
  
_**Tamaki has changed the nickname of ChibiMitsu to Mikki**_  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Yama-san, I thought this was my job.  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
I'm sorry, Taa-kun.  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
I hate that nickname...

 

 _ **Onii-san has changed the nickname of Nagi to Otaku**_  
  
_**Otaku has changed his nickname to Magical★Nagi**_

 

 **Magical★Nagi**  
  
My nickname, _my decision._  
  
  
**Mikki**  
  
Did you really put it in italics?  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
_Yes._

 

  
_**Onii-san has changed the nickname of Iori to Ichi**_  
  
_**Riku has changed the nickname of Ichi to I-O-R-I**_

 

 **Riku**  
  
I like it better this way! OwO  
  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Aww, Riku, you just touched Onii-san’s heart.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Why?  
  
**Riku**  
  
OwO?  
  
_**Onii-san has changed the nickname of Riku to Iku~**_  
  
_**Tenn has changed the nickname of Iku~ to Riku.**_  
  
  
**Tenn**  
  
Are you trying to teach my brother inappropriate things? Do you want to die, Nikaidou Yamato?  
  
**Riku**  
  
I didn't get the joke :c ...  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Maa, Kujou, calm down a little, it's just an innocent joke...  
Don't worry Riku, you don't have to understand...  
  
**Gaku**  
  
Once you cross the line from Tenn's territory, you're dead, Nikaidou.  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Thank you, Yaotome, and as far as I know, Riku is not a territory.  
  
**Gaku**  
  
I'll explain it in a simple way.

 

_**Gaku has changed the nickname of Tenn to Brocon.** _

 

 **Brocon**  
  
I hate you, old man.  
  
**Gaku**  
  
You can't deny your true nature, Tenn.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I'll rip out your eyes and organs and give them to Kinako.

**Riku**

  
Kinako doesn't eat meat! She prefers Taa-kun’s pudding or the boiled vegetables I make for her! OwO  
  
**Gaku**  
  
Nanase, stop fanning the flames.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I will definitely kill you.  
  
**Gaku**  
  
Oi! Don't break my door!  
  
  
  
  
_**Brocon has changed the nickname of Gaku to Sobaman**_  
  
_**Brocon has changed the nickname of Ryuu to EroEro Beast.**_

  
**Brocon**  
  
If I humiliate myself, you humiliate yourselves too.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
But Tenn... I didn't do anything QnQ.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Blame Gaku.  
I mean, S-O-B-A-M-A-N  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
You know I hate this nickname!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
You had chosen your own destiny.  
  
  
**Riku**  
  
Tenn-nii! Don't be so mean to Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san! They did nothing ÒnÓ  
  
**Brocon**  
  
…  
Sorry Riku...  
I'll try to be better, although Gaku deserves it.  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Hey!  
  
**Riku**  
  
Tenn-nii...  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Did Riku get angry? I want to see this  
  
**I-O-R-I**

He'll probably end up being cute.  
Stupid* auto-corrector.  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
The auto-corrector doesn't change things like that...  
I don't like it when Rikkun gets angry, it's just as scary as Sou-chan...  
  
**Sougo**  
  
Did you see him angry?  
And I am not so terrifying, Taa-kun.  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
I hate that nickname...  
And yes... I've never seen so much red...  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
I will never overcome that image...  
It was awful  
  
**Mikki**  
  
It shouldn't have been that bad, should it?  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Rikkun's eyes shone in the darkness...  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
They looked like two drops of blood...  
  
**Mikki**  
  
Guys, you're terrifying me...  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I've never seen Riku angry... Is he as bad as they say?  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
_Yes_ , it was such a terrifying scene that it's still fresh in my memory...  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
We just wanted pudding, it accidentally fell into Rikkun's favorite book... I'm afraid to eat pudding near Rikkun...

 

**Riku**

I will never forgive you...

  
**Sougo**

  
But you're still doing it...  
Isn't that right, Taa-kun? And Riku-kun, calm down for a bit, it was just a book  
  
**Riku**  
  
Let's play a game, shall we?  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
Oh, no.  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Not again...  
  
**Sougo**  
  
The atmosphere in the dorms became heavy!  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Run while you can Sou-chan... Save yourself!  
  
**Riku**  
  
As soon as I find them... I will take out your organs and Kinako will eat all of them... =)  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Riku... Can we negotiate this?  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Nanase-san... Didn't you say Kinako only ate vegetables and pudding?  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
The threat seems meaningless now! :0  
  
**Mikki**  
  
We're saved! Thank you, Iori!  
  
**Brocon**

So lovely~

  
**Sobaman**  
  
So... he's gonna kill us and that's all you have to say?!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Riku is adorable even covered in blood... Isn't that right?  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
This is no time for your Brocon stuff, Tenn!  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
Gaku is right...  
  
**Riku**  
  
Yes, she can eat meat, only in some…SPECIAL OCASSIONS.  
Hide yourselves very well... When I find all of you, you’ll be fresh food... For Kinako and for me.  
  
**Riku**

Are they gone? Well, I'll find them very soon...

1…2…3…

 

**Riku**

Ready or not! I'll get you! =)

 

**Riku has sent a photo**

 

_The photo is blurry, but if you look closely..._

 

_You can see Nanase Riku with a sinister smile and his eyes shining like two drops of blood, bright and warm blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2019-07-04


	2. The same as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku has a cold, Yamato and Tamaki continue with the nicknames while the others remain the same as always
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Yamato: Onii-san  
> Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nagi: Magical★Nagi  
> Tenn: Brocon  
> Gaku; Sobaman  
> Ryuu: EroEro Beast  
> Mitsuki: Mikki (even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thanks @moedango for her/his cute fanart of Angry!Riku, it made my day :')

**Riku**  
  
Ohayo!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Riku, it's too early, you should be resting properly.  
  
**Riku**  
  
I am not longer a child Tenn-nii, I slept early yesterday, so I have my 8 hours of necessary sleep already done ÙwÚ  
Besides, Iori said that we would go together to a very special place, he hasn't told me where yet but I'm already excited! :D  
  
**I-O-R-I  
**  
Nanase-san, we'll go later, perhaps you could rest a little longer, by the way, Ohayo.  
  
**Momo**  
  
Ohayo! I saw the chat yesterday but 'cause I was busy with Yuki all day I couldn't talk! Are the others all right? (*・ω・)ﾉ  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Fortunately, Nanase-san only managed to break Rokuya-san's nose and Yotsuba-san's as well, almost hurting Ousaka-san, but it seems he defended himself just fine.  
That was terrifying.  
  
**Momo**  
  
Riku-chan! You can't break other people's noses! ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ  
  
**Riku  
**  
Sorry Momo-senpai... u;  
And I'm really sorry... but that book was so special...  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Why, Riku?  
  
**Riku**  
  
It was the first book they gave me, plus it's from Tenn-nii!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Riku... it doesn't matter, I'm here now, isn't it? I'll give you more books and we'll give them all the feelings we want, okay?  
  
**Riku**  
  
Thank you, Tenn-nii!  
That's why you're the best!  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Damn it... You made me cry! And I can't take you seriously when you have brocon as nickname!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Nobody asked for your opinion, Gaku.  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
I know, Tenn.  
  
**Riku**  
  
You're going to start already? Yaotome-san, Tenn-nii, behave yourselves!  
It's too early to fight >:T  
  
**Momo  
**  
Riku-chan is right... fight after lunch, when we all have energy for it o(>ω<)o  
In any case, they will always make a good comical duo (^ω~)  
  
**Riku**  
  
Momo-san... you're not helping >:c  
  
**I-O-R-I  
**  
Nanase-san, I said go and get more rest, if you don't feel better by evening then we won't go anywhere.  
  
**Riku  
**  
But Iori! :’c  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
To bed, Nanase-san, it will only be for a few hours.  
  
**Riku**  
  
All right... :''c  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Did something happen to Riku?  
Are you all right?  
Do you want me to go there?  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Tenn! Come back here. We've got a lot of practice to do! Nanase isn't going to die!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Gaku, the most important thing in my life is the health and happiness of Riku, shut up and let me be a good older brother.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
Tenn, Gaku, don't go away... we have to perfect Leopard Eyes...  
  
**Riku**  
  
Don't worry Tenn-nii! Taa-kun is here keeping me company!  
I apologized a lot... and Taa-kun said that’s ok and he would take care of me, it's just a little cold UwU  
  
**Tamaki  
**  
Yes, Rikkun is not so bad, just a little coughing...  
  
**Brocon  
**  
What if it's really an attack? You're coughing!  
Yotsuba Tamaki is less than reliable, you need someone who can take care of you.  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Leave it now, Tenn, every day your broconness becomes stronger, you just need to start attaching photos of Nanase to your wall.  
  
**Brocon  
**  
…  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
…What happened?  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Congratulations Yaotome, you just discovered something disturbing about Kujou by accident.  
  
**Riku**  
  
Why would Tenn-nii have pictures of me on his wall? 0u0?  
  
**I-O-R-I  
**  
It's better if you don't know, Nanase-san.  
  
**Riku  
**  
But I want to know!  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Ichi's right, it's for your sake, Riku.  
  
**Riku**  
  
All right... :c  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Now that I think about it, I didn't finish with the nicknames yesterday...  
Tama Come on!  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Hai!  
  
  
  
_**Onii-san has changed the nickname from Riku to MoeRiku  
  
Tamaki has changed the nickname from MoeRiku to Moe♥Riku**_  
  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Something is still missing...  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
I'll take care of it!  
  
  
_**Magical★Nagi has changed the nickname of Moe♥Riku to ♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
**_  
  
**Tamaki  
**  
Now it's perfect, thank you Nagicchi  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
It was a pleasure (￣ω￣)  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku**  
  
It's a very cute nickname :D  
  
**Onii-san  
**  
We know that.  
  
_**  
Tamaki has changed the nickname of Sougo to CrazyScrewdriver  
  
Onii-san has changed the nickname of CrazyScrewdriver to †CrazyScrewdriver†  
**_

  
**†CrazyScrewdriver†**  
  
Guys, this is stupid, I'm not crazy.  
  
**Tamaki  
**  
But you still have a screwdriver, Sou-chan.  
The one you broke my lock with the other time...  
  
**†CrazyScrewdriver†**  
  
I already paid for the damages, didn't I?  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
You still scare me, Sou-chan  
  
  
_**Onii-san has changed the nickname from Momo to Peach  
  
Tamaki changed his nickname from Peach to Peachie  
**_

  
**Peachi** **e**

  
Thank you Tamaki! It's so nice! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ  
  
  
**Tamaki**  
  
Thank you, Momorin.  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
I helped too, you know?  
  
**Peachie**  
  
Thank you Yamato! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
I can't think of anything for Yuki-Senpai.  
  
**Peachie  
**  
I do!  
  
  
_**Peachi**_ _ **e**_ _ **has changed**_ _ **the**_ _ **nickname**_ _ **of**_ _ **Yuki to Darling**_  
  
  
**Onii-san  
**  
I doubt Yuki-senpai will see this... anyway.  
  
  
_**Peachie has changed**_ _ **the nickname of**_ _ **Darling to ♥Darling♥  
**_  
  
**Peachie**  
  
Much better! ＼(≧▽≦)／  
  
**†CrazyScrewdriver†**  
  
That's very sweet.  
  
**Tamaki  
**  
Yes...  
It makes me want to smile.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
Tenn and Gaku have not returned yet... they left me so alone...  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku**  
  
Don't worry Tsunashi-san!  
We'll talk to you in the meantime! :D  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
It's not that Riku-kun... We really had to practice! Now Anesagi-san is going to kill me for not being able to control them! And I am not the leader! QnQ  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I'm sorry Ryuu, but I'm already very close to the dorms of I7, I can’t return now  
  
**Sobaman  
**  
I have to catch Tenn and bring him to the studio, It won't last long.

 **EroEro Beast**  
  
They always say that... QnQ.  
In the end they don't come back and leave me alone...  
  
**†CrazyScrewdriver†**  
  
Do not worry Tsunashi-san, I’m sure that Kujou-san and Yaotome-san will come back soon this time.  
  
**Peachie**  
  
Don't worry Ryuu (´ ∀ ` )  
They'll be back in an hour or two later :D  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku**  
  
Momo-san! That doesn't help! D:<  
  
**Peachie**  
  
But it's the truth (╯︵╰,)  
  
**I-O-R-I**

Nanase-san, we can go now, let go of the cellphone.

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku**  
  
I'm coming, Iori! :D  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Where are you going?  
What will you do?  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Tenn, they probably already left by the subway that is close, you came a little late.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Come on Gaku, let's chase them.  
  
Sobaman  
  
What do you meaAIGOAEIASBGDIUS  
  
**Peachie**  
  
It seems there is no one else o(〒﹏〒)o  
  
**♥Darling** **♥**  
  
Leave them Momo, we have practice to do anyway.  
  
**Peachie**  
  
Of course, Darling! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

  
_**Onii-san** **has changed the nickname of Tamaki to King’s puddin Addict**_

 

  
_**Onii-san**_

Now Onii-san is done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my free day, I needed to entertaint myself somehow
> 
> In the wikia said that Momo was a KaoMoji usser, that's why there's a lot of them.


	3. EXTRA: The skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, Nanase Riku looks good in almost anything, and a skirt was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to deliver some shitpost

**The Skirt**

 

Iori thought of having a quiet day, going to study during the day and returning in the afternoon, doing his homework and then talking a bit in the small chatroom Riku has made before going to sleep, even though he felt sorry for Gaku, it was kind of fun to watch Tenn and Gaku fighting all the time.  
  
His morning had begun quite normally, he had gotten up because of his alarm, he had ordered his bag before going out to take a bath, spent 30 minutes on that, and then went to put on his uniform, meanwhile Mitsuki and Sougo filled the dorms with the smell of breakfast, eventually all the members would wake up and go to eat after taking a bath as well, they would sit down and talk until it was time for Tamaki and him to leave and arrive early to school.  
  
But there was something different that morning.  
  
While everyone seemed to be indifferent about it, Iori couldn't help but notice that Riku was not there, he had wanted to go and look for him, however, he decided to wait a little before going to see if he was all right.  
  
"Oi, Ichi Why aren't you touching your food? You didn't like the breakfast Onii-san made especially for you?" Yamato grabbed his chest in a dramatic way, only making Iori angry "It's nothing, Nikaidou-san, but I have complaints about this stupid flag that you only put on Yotsuba-san's omurice and mine" Yamato smiled mockingly "Isn't that what you put in children's omurice?". Iori was about to get up and kill him, but Mitsuki intercepted, "Nee, Iori, ignore him, just do this." Mitsuki grabbed the omurice flag and them stab it in Yamato's omurice "Then you give it to the right child" and smiled sweetly, ignoring the hateful gaze of the eldest upon him, Iori couldn’t help but laugh, laughter that was muffled in the sleeve of his school jacket.

 

"Ohayo" finally Riku appeared through the door to sit next to Iori for the position assigned to him, although he did not expect exaggerated reactions to the clothes he was wearing, which consisted of a white shirt next to a skirt of the same color, long socks that combined with its pastel pink color and a white jacket with pink details everywhere, his reading glasses adorning his face "Minna...?".   


Tamaki was the first to get up, scaring everyone with the loud sound he made when he hit the table "Rikkun... You look great!" his eyes shone, probably because of how adorable he looked at the time "Thank you, Tamaki" Yamato was covering his mouth and cheeks with his hand, probably because of a blush "Nee, Riku Where did you get those clothes? You look good but... I don't remember seeing them in your closet..." Riku sat next to the perfect student with a smile "they're are saved for special occasions!" Sougo laughed slightly "You look so sweet, what's the special occasion?"   


"I'm going to visit Tenn-nii!" I would exaggerate if I said that the others spit at the mention of Kujou Tenn, because of the shock and concern of what would make the idol of TRIGGER when he saw his brother (of course not a victim of his broconness) in those clothes, but they did it "Kujou doesn't seem to be a special occasion, Riku..." Mitsuki was incredibly worried, after Gaku accidentally discovered the photos of Riku that Tenn attached to his wall, they didn't even want him about 20 centimeters away from their center "It's not just that, we'll go see otou-san and kaa-san, they like it when I wear these clothes.” Riku just gave a happy smile.

 

“ _RIKU_ ” Nagi happily made another heavy bang on the table, earning the disapproving look of Mitsuki and Yamato "You have to _cosplay_ Kokona! If this skirt suits you _so well_ , _you_ have to!" His eyes sparkled with the multiple possibilities of having Riku cosplaying for him but the response of the others was " **NO**!" at the same time, Riku, completely oblivious of the situation only said "Sure!" with his smile that can brighten any room.

 

Meanwhile, Iori was having an internal battle between telling Riku he looked good, shouting at the four winds 'CUTE’ or escaping the room like the tsundere he was, but his decision was...

 

"N-nanase-san! You look good, very good!" and hid his face in his hands, Riku was so happy for the compliment that he hugged Iori, sinking Iori’s head on his chest, aggravating the state of suffering-joy of his situation.

 

After all, Nanase-san looks good in almost anything, and a skirt was no exception.

  
**The end**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, shitpost


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn's sick and Iori makes a move on Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some late night's shitpost
> 
> Nicknames (in case you don'remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's puddin addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Momo: Peachie  
> Yuki: Darling (even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)

**EroEro Beast**  
  
Ohayo! I know it's a little early but can someone help me? Tenn has a terrible fever and Gaku is not here and I don't know what to do...   
  
**Sobaman  
**  
It won't hurt him to suffer a little bit.   
Ryuu, just give him any pill.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
But we don't have any! And I don't know what to buy! I don't know any brand of pills that help with fever... QnQ  
  
**I-O-R-I  
**  
Just ask for some medicine for the fever.  
It's not that hard.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
Why does everyone want to see Tenn suffer today? QnQ  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Believe it or not, Ichi and Kujou have a strong competition.  
**  
EroEro Beast  
**  
Why?  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
That's not true, Nikaidou-san.  
  
**Onii-san  
**  
A few months ago Riku said he preferred neither of the two over the other, since then they have been hating each other to death.  
As you can see, they both want to have cute little Riku.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
You're just saying stupid things, Nikaidou-san! The beer you drink every day is already killing your brain!   
  
**EroEro Beast  
**

Actually, I expected it from Tenn, but not from Iori-kun...   
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Wow, so you guys knew about Tenn's complex from the start?   
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
Not really!  
It took me by surprise, but Tenn is Tenn, he's like a younger brother to me anyway UwU  


**Onii-san**  
  
I understand that feeling.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Is anyone even listening to me?  
  
**EroEro Beast  
**  
Returning to the subject of Tenn's fever, what should I buy him?  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥**  
  
Ibuprofen :D  
Also make him drink green tea with lemon and honey, that will help a little.  
Don't let him get out of bed, he shouldn't even be awake after the medicine.  
  
**EroEro Beast  
**  
Thank you Riku-kun :D  
  
**King's puddin Addict**  
  
Nee, my head hurts...  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Are you all right, Tama?  
  
**King's puddin Addict**  
  
No... my head hurts... and my nose is clogged... and my throat hurts...   
  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Wow, Tama, let me look for something to give you.  


♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

  
I already did it! After 8 hours you must give him naproxen and ibuprofen!   
8 hours! >:c  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Riku, you really know what you do when it comes to medicine. How do you know all that?  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

  
When I was in the hospital, my doctor always gave me medical books to read :D  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
I really appreciate your help Riku-kun, Tenn's fever has gone down a lot! :D  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥**  
  
I'm glad for Tenn-nii >u<  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Nanase-san, I think my head hurts a little, I'd like you to come with me for a while.  
  
♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
  
Of course, Iori! :D  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
That was a dirty move, Ichi.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, Nikaidou-san.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
You should be a little more honest, Iori-kun, I am sure Riku would have gone to your room if you simply asked him to do so.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
izumi iori, i wiLl kilL yOu

 **EroEro Beast**  
  
Tenn, hand me the phone! You have to rest! D:  
  
**Brocon**  
  
iM fIne  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
You're not! Your perfect spelling is anything but that, it's proof that you're sick!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
ThAt nOTkgbiasiabagfas  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
I already took his cellphone away.  
  
**Onii-san**  
  
Poor Kujou, to see his mortal enemy make a move while he can do nothing... Good game Ichi.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
I really don't know what do you mean.  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
Oh, Iori, you should be more _direct with_ Riku.  
If you so much want to _take his_ attention  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
I insist, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
**†CrazyScrewdriver†**  
  
Nagi-kun is right, Iori-kun  
You have to be direct, tell him how you feel.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
I really, really don't understand what you're talking about.  
  
**King's puddin Addict  
**  
Iorin... if you really love Rikkun, you have to tell him... if not, Tenten will take him away from you.  
  
**Mikki**  
  
Tamaki's right, Iori, say it straight to his face!  


♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**  
  
Tell me what? OwO  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
Nothing, Nanase-san, they're just talking nonsense.  
  
**♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥**  
  
Alright, Iori. Are you feeling better? I have to see how Tamaki is, but if you keep hugging me I can't :c  
  
**Onii-san  
**  
Don't worry Riku, I'll go see Tama, you stay with Ichi.  
  
**Mikki**  
  
I'll get him some hot soup!   
  
**†** **CrazyScrewdriver** **†**  
  
I'll make sure Taa-kun's warm enough! I'll put more blankets on him!   
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
I'll make Tamaki a company!  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
It’s hopeless, he's fast asleep, and I'll do the same.  
See you  
  
**Peachie**  
  
You've made so much progress, I'm so proud (; ω ; )   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to put some Tenn/Riku here too, i'll probably do it, cause yes, no reason in particular.
> 
> I'm working in a Kujou Riku fanfic, there are some of them but Tenn is still with TRIGGER, I'm thinking that, if Riku takes Tenn's place, that means he in TRIGGER instead, the same with Tenn.  
> ¿What do you think? ¿You would read that?


	5. Pokémon and threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Nagi talk as they play Pokémon, Iori and Tenn are threatening the others.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):  
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's puddin addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Momo: Peachie  
> Yuki: Darling (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say, I was playing Pokémon all this time and I came up with this.

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Help D:

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

What happened, Nanase-san!?

 

**Brocon**

 

Riku? Did something happen? Are you having an attack?

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Nagi, I can't beat this gym leader. Can you help me? :c

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

Which one?

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Clair, I almost complete the game again, but she always gives me problems >:c

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

What's your team? Maybe I can help you like this

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Typhlosion, Gengar, Ampharos, Umbreon, Jumpluff and Piloswine :c

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

hum... try Typhlosion first, use Piloswine with her last Pokémon.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Thank you Nagi! :D

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

It was a pleasure UwU

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

You just needed help with a Pokémon game? Are you an idiot?

 

**Brocon**

 

Don't insult him, Izumi Iori, it makes sense to ask for help even with a video game.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Whatever you say, Brocon.

I mean, Kujou-san.

 

**Brocon**

 

I'm going

To

Kill you

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

Stop for a moment, _please_

It's not time to fight, it's barely time for breakfast

_Calm down_

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Thank you Nagi! Now I can continue!

I love you so much! :D

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

It was my pleasure

It's a pleasure to help someone who knows the wonders of _The Pokémon World_.

 

♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥

 

It's an incredible game! I love it since I was just a child :D

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

You're right, its the best video game :D

 

**Brocon**

 

Stay away from

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nanase-san

 

**Brocon**

 

Rokuya Nagi

 

**Sobaman**

 

These are the few moments when you can get along.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Never.

 

**Brocon**

 

Not ever.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I take that back.

 

**Onii-san**

 

It's too early to try to gain Riku's attention, don't you think?

 

**Brocon**

 

It's never too early to win your brother's love.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

It will never be too early when it comes to Nanase-san.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Sometimes I feel like taking Riku so he doesn't have to suffer both of your idiocy.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

I would love to see you try.

 

**Brocon**

 

I'll cut off your hands first.

 

**Mikki**

 

Apologize, Iori! He has done nothing to you. You too, Kujou.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

I'm sorry Nii-san, but I don't regret it.

 

**Brocon**

 

You'll never see the day when I apologize to him.

 

**Mikki**

 

You...

 

**Onii-san**

 

Leave them Mitsu

Anyway.

We all know that Riku will end up with Sou or Yaotome before these two.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Ousaka-san?

 

**Brocon**

 

Gaku?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

It's impossible

 

**Brocon**

 

Completely impossible

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

You know I'm here, right?

And I really wouldn't mind trying something with Riku-kun, after all, he can make anyone fall in love.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Ousaka is right, I really don't see a problem.

 

**Brocon**

 

Gaku, I'm going to kill you.

 

**Sobaman**

 

But I didn't do anything!

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Ousaka-san, I hope that never happens.

I don’t want to threat you, but if it does, you will see hell itself.

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

Of course it's not a threat...

 

**Peachie**

 

Wow, Iori-kun and Tenn-kun are really fire up today (￢‿￢ )

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

I have to go to school, goodbye.

 

**Brocon**

 

I will take this opportunity to...

Riku. Do you want to go out with me today? Just you and me, all day.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

All right, I'd like to spend a day with Tenn-nii :D

 

**Mikki**

 

Riku, no.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Too late, hopefully, Kujou return him to us.

 

**Mikki**

 

You're not helping.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I know, I know, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make an extra to cover Tenn and Riku's date (for Tenn is a date).


	6. Music&dance covers and romanticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki, Sougo and Riku made a music&dance cover of Leopard Eyes while Ryu and Gaku made one of Fly Away
> 
> Also, Tenn and Iori are being romantic towards Riku.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's Puddin Addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Momo: Peachie (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Yuki: Darling (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone miss this? I'm full of homework all the way up :C

**_Brocon has sent a video_ **

 

 _The video lasts a minute almost two, there’s three persons dancing Leopard Eyes and those are: Riku with Gaku's costume, Mitsuki with Tenn's and Sougo with Ryuu's while they are singing a cover of the song._  
  
  
**Brocon**  
  
Will someone explain to me what this is about?  
  
**I-O-R-I  
**  
It's not hard to understand, Kujou-san.  
Nii-san, Ousaka-san and Nanase-san are dancing and singing Leopard Eyes  
  
**Brocon  
**  
It's not that.  
Why Gaku?  
Why would my sweet, lovely little brother dance and sing the parts of someone as stupid and dumbheaded as Gaku?  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Hey! You have to accept that Nanase did a good job, Tenn!  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I'm not denying that.  
I just think my parts would have suited him better.

 **EroEro Beast**  
  
Please stop fighting, it's just a dance cover... Q-Q.  
  
**♥** **MoeMoe** **♥** **Riku** **♥**  
  
I can explain, Tenn-nii! :D  
What happens is that we entrusted the costumes to Banri-san and he gave us these, I had to be Yaotome-san thanks to Banri-san! :D  
  
**Brocon**  
  
I see...  
Izumi Iori, I want Oogami Banri's cell phone number.  
  
**I-O-R-I**  
  
We don't want you to kill one of our managers, thank you.  
  
**Brocon**  
  
You...  
  
**Magical★Nagi**  
  
Oh, _maybe_ I don't have to mention the music and dance cover that Tsunashi-shi and Yaotome-shi _made of_ fly away OwO  
**  
Brocon  
**  
They what?  
They did a Fly Away cover?  
And they didn't tell me?  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Since it was only going to be us two, I thought it didn't matter  
It was a different choreography and song, I don't regret anything.  
The parts of Nanase-san were very 'moe' to my liking, but it was fun.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
It was! The parts of Iori-kun were just as funny OwO/  
Although when we were practicing Gaku almost pushed me to the floor... he hit me very hard.  
  
**Sobaman  
**  
I said it was an accident.  
I'm not used to direct contact in a choreography.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
I know, I'm not upset, Gaku.  
  
**Brocon  
**  
I’m going to kill both of you, you could have chosen a choreography of three, like Phytagoras Fighter, you know?  
  
**EroEro Beast  
**  
But Tenn, we didn't choose it, it was Anesagi-san with Oogami-san who chose our Q-Q choreographies.  
  
**Sobaman**  
  
Ryu, now he's going to kill Anesagi too... thank you.  
  
**EroEro Beast**  
  
I'M SORRY.

  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Why is Tenn-nii upset? :C

 

**Brocon**

 

I'm not.

When you are here by my side I cannot be angry, since you brighten my day, Riku.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I just spit out my beer, Kujou, that was very romantic, I thought you didn't have that side of you.

 

**Mikki**

 

Iori could definitely never compete with this, after all, he is very tsundere.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

NII-SAN!

 

**Mikki**

 

It's the truth, little brother, I feel sorry for Riku, if he ends up with you he'll have to tolerate your bitterness.

He'll probably be better with Kujou, because he' s sweet.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nii-san.

It's impossible to describe Nanase-san in words.

But if I had to do it

 

**Onii-san**

 

Which you don't.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nanase-san is... my whole world.

Nanase-san taught me a lot of things I didn't know: love, the desire to protect someone, a love that goes far beyond of what I feel for Nii-san.

 

**Mikki**

 

I feel offended and I don't know why.

 

**Sobaman**

 

You'll get used to it.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

I have never met anyone as kind, good, admirable and amazing as Nanase-san.

He filled my world with colors allowing me to see more than I could see before I met him.

Ugh, I'm really bad with words...

 

**King's puddin Addict**

 

That was so...

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

Cute.

 

**King's puddin Addict**

 

Like you said, Sou-chan.

I didn't know Iorin could be romantic.

 

**Mikki**

 

Neither do I, and he's my younger brother.

 

**Onii-san**

 

That caught me by surprise.

I thought Ichi was an ice cube.

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

Oh, Iori seems to have a _romantic side_.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Those are the purest feelings I've ever seen...

They're even purer than the ones I have for Tsumugi.

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

That was very nice, Iori-kun OuQ.

 

**Brocon**

 

…

I can't compete with this...

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Do you really think so, Iori? :’D

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Absolutely.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

I love you too, Iori!

You're my best friend! :D

 

**Onii-san**

 

Did you hear that?

It's Ichi's heart being broken so brutally

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

Iorin has his face buried in his pillow, he's screaming in pain.

Poor Iorin...

 

**Brocon**

 

Heh, looks like I have a better chance than you now.

Izumi Iori.

 

**Sobaman**

 

You forget something Tenn, such a strong friendship can end in love.

 

**Brocon**

 

…

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

Gaku!

 

**Sobaman**

 

It's the truth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea since last week.
> 
> edit: 2019-06-20


	7. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With last night's weird sounds, Riku becomes curious
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's puddin Addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: Peachie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school finally lets me breathe

 

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
  
** Ohayo :c  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** Yo, Nanase. Why so gloomy?  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
  
** Riku-kun. Did something bad happened?  
I know I am not the most reliable person, but I will help my dear Kohai as much as I can.  
  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
** **  
**The thing is there were a lot of weird noises last night and I couldn't sleep :c

It was Nagi and Mitsuki-san :c  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
  
** What kind of noises?  
  
 **Sobaman  
** **  
**I hope they weren't screams of pain because Izumi-ani murdered Rokuya.

 

**♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥ has sent an audio**

 

\- _Oh_! _jesus_! Ah~ ah~ _de-deeper_ ~ -  
  
\- Y-you asked for it! ***groans*** -

  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
** **  
**I don't understand what was going on, I thought Nagi was hurt until I heard Mitsuki-san, I don't know what happened anymore :C  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
**  
...  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** …  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
  
** Riku-kun, those weren't screams of pain.  
  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥  
  
** They weren't? :0  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** It's time to talk about the birds and the bees.  
  
 **Brocon  
  
** Never! I oppose this!  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** It took you a while to show up, Tenn.  
  
 **Brocon  
  
** My big brother instinct told me something bad was happening.  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** Don't you mean your brocon instinct told you?  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
** **  
**Can we get back to the subject? How do we explain to Riku-kun what he heard?

We can't tell him about the birds and the bees because Tenn-kun will kill us  
  
 **Brocon  
** **  
**better not to tell him and that's it.  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** The Internet exists, sooner or later he'll find out for himself.

And in the worst way.  
  
† **CrazyScrewdriver†  
  
** I don't think we should explain it to him in that case, but what do we tell him?  
It’s not easy to explain that the sounds of last night were _that_.  
  
 **Onii-san  
** **  
**I am glad to know that there was someone else who listened to them, I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life.  
And I have felt very uncomfortable before.  
  
 **I-O-R-I  
** **  
**I didn't hear anything last night. What happened?  
  
 **Onii-san  
  
** Just your brother and Nagi being very passionate.  
  
 **I-O-R-I  
  
** Nii-san and Rokuya-san? They were doing _that_?  
  
 **King's puddin Addict  
**  
What does ‘that’ mean?  
  
 **Sobaman  
  
** It means Izumi-ani and Rokuya wereANGOBEAIOFBAI.  
  
 **EroEro Beast  
** **  
**Gaku! That's too indecent!  
  
 **Sobaman  
** **  
**Even Izumi-otouto knows that they were doingAGIEHFPAFBAE  
  
 **EroEro Beast  
** **  
**Stop being so vulgar, they're too young to know about it ÒnÓ  
  
 **Sobaman  
** **  
**Just a quick question. Who was the one receiving?  
  
 **EroEro Beast**

 **  
**Gaku!  
  
 **Onii-san**

 **  
**Nagi  
Although we all knew he was gonna be the bottom anyway.  
  
† **CrazyScrewdriver†  
** **  
**Yamato-san! Language!  
  
 **Sobaman**

 **  
**I thought it was Izumi-ani.

**Onii-san**

**  
**You get confused by the height difference  
  
 **I-O-R-I**

 **  
**It offends me that you're talking about my brother this way.  
  
† **CrazyScrewdriver†  
** **  
**Can someone please explain to Taa-kun and Riku-kun what _that_ means?  
  
 **Brocon**

 **  
**Explain it to Yotsuba Tamaki.  
Leave Riku alone  
  
† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 **  
**I'm worried that Taa-kun is going to try to do _that_ with Riku-kun.

Taa-kun is very curious  
  
 **Brocon  
** **  
**…  
  
 **Sobaman**

 **  
**What worries Tenn is that Riku does _that_ with someone other than him.  
  
 **Brocon**

 **  
**Gaku  
Do you want to die?  
I can give you a free pass to hell  
  
 **EroEro Beast  
** **  
**Can we stop talking about it and explain it to them?  
  
 **Peachie  
** **  
**Riku-chan  
Mitsuki-kun wasIOSABGLOAI  
  
 **♥Darling** **♥  
  
** I love you Momo

But this time it's better not to say anything for now.  
  
 **Peachie  
  
** But Mitsuki-kun wasOANGAAOGNSIL.  
  
♥ **Darling♥  
  
** No

You look prettier when you're quiet  
  
 **I-O-R-I**

 **  
**We can't go on like this, we have to explain to Nanase-san and Yotsuba-san properly.

  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 **  
**I'm confused.

Why is everyone saying 'that'?

Why are Yaotome-san and Momo-san saying 'agnaolnga'? :c  
  
 **King's puddin Addict**

 **  
**I also want to know as much as Rikkun  
  


 **I-O-R-I  
  
** …

Nii-san and Rokuya-san were playing something, do not worry about them.  
  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 **  
**What were they playing? :0

  
**King's puddin Addict**

**  
**I also want to know Iorin

  
**I-O-R-I**

**  
**…

You'll know when you're older.  
  


 **Onii-san  
  
  
** Well done Ichi

Telling them that when you're younger for several months.

  
♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 **  
**All right :C  
  


 **King's puddin Addict  
  
** 'key…

  
**Sobaman**

**  
**You know the worst of this?

 

♥ **Darling♥  
  
**

What?  


**Sobaman  
  
**

That worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's exactly what happened with my cousin years ago


	8. Adults getting drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the adults get drunk, it's the job of the minors to fix everything.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's Puddin Addict (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an art block, I have no ideas and this is what I came up with, it's short for that :'c

**I-O-R-I**

 

Is there some adult here who's not under the influence of alcohol?  
I need help.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Come on Iori :c  
It's not so bad :D

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Ssh, Nanase-san.  
This is getting out of control.

 

**Brocon**

 

What's going on?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nikaidou-san started drinking and ended up getting drunk.  
Then he grabbed Nii-san and forced him to drink sake and Nii-san ended up like that as well,  
Shortly afterwards Ousaka-san arrived at the dorm and Nikaidou-san along with Nii-san made him  
drink.  
All the responsible adults are drunk.  
If we can consider Nikaidou-san a responsible adult.

 

**Sobaman**

 

No, you can't.

 

**Brocon**

 

Let them be, then they'll wake up with a hangover as punishment.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

That's not the problem.  
Ousaka-san gave Nanase-san money to buy more alcohol and before I could tell him no  
I was already being dragged.

 

**Brocon**

 

...Really?  
The owner didn't sell him alcohol, did he?  
He's underage after all.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

At first he had refused and started giving us a talk about drinking when we're underage,  
but Nanase-san started to cry, before I knew it we were out of the store with two bottles  
in hand and the owner telling us they were free for us.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I should take Nanase with me every time I’m going to buy alcohol  
Maybe they'll give me a free bottle too

 

**Brocon**

 

Don't  
You  
dare.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I was joking....

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

If you want, I can go over there and help you OwO

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Please don't, I don't want you to end up like Ousaka-san.

 

**Brocon**

 

How dare these idiots to send my little brother, a minor, to buy alcohol?  
Have they no shame?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Since they're drunk... They don't have any.

 

**Sobaman**

 

How hard is it to deal with three drunks?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Ousaka-san is a quiet drunk.  
He is only hugging an empty bottle as he murmurs.

 

**Sobaman**

 

What is he mumbling about?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

He's mumbling things like 'Riku-kun' and 'hug me Riku-kun'.  
And Nanase-san is doing just that.

 

**Brocon**

 

If he dares to do anything else, I'll kill him.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Don't worry Kujou-san, I'll kill him for you.

 

**Sobaman**

 

… You' re getting along.  
What's going on?

 

**Brocon**

 

Nothing your stupid brain can't interpret.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Did you form an alliance?

 

**Brocon**

 

Congratulations, you just made your neurons work.

 

**Sobaman**

 

You...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Someone come and help me!

 

♥ _ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥ has added Banri**_

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Help, Banri-san :''c

 

**Banri**

 

What is it, Riku-kun?

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Yamato-san, Sougo-san and Mitsuki are drunk  
We don't know what to do :''c

 

**Banri**

 

What happened?

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nikaidou-san.

 

**Banri**

 

That explains everything...  
All right, get rid of the alcohol and throw it in the outside dump,  
because they can grab the bottle again if it's the inside one.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Understood.

 

**Banri**

 

Riku-kun, you put each of them in their rooms and lock them up,  
the keys to all the rooms are on the kitchen shelf.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Right away! :D

 

**Banri**

 

And please, call Tsumugi-san, she' ll take care of giving them a lecture when they get sober.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Thanks for the help, Banri-san! :D

 

**Banri**

 

It's nothing, it's a manager's job to know how to handle its idols.  
Even if I am just the manager of MEZZO".

 

_**Sobaman has changed the**_ _**nickname of Banri to Savior** _

 

**Sobaman**

 

It's unfair if you don't have a nickname when all of us do.

 

**Savior**

 

Sounds fair to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update 'Something I Wish for soon', I hope...
> 
> Edited: 2019-07-01  
> Cause: grammar problems (It's not like I have a proper grammar anyway).


	9. Childhood photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki wanted some photos of Rikus childhood
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's Puddin Addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: Peachie  
> Oogami Banri: Savior (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspiration came to me.

**Mikki**

 

You know what?

I became curious about what Riku was like when he was younger

 

**Onii-san**

 

Good morning to you too.

Mitsu

 

**Mikki**

 

Silence Ossan

Kujou, do you have pictures of Riku when he was a child?

 

**Onii-san**

 

Why are you so interested?

 

**Mikki**

 

I showed him some of my childhood with Iori.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

You really did it, Nii-san?

 

**Mikki**

 

And when I asked him to show me some of his with Kujou.

He said he didn't have any

 

**Onii-san**

 

I doubt Kujou is up so early to provide his brocon services.

 

**Brocon**

 

I read that.

I'm not a brocon.

And yes, I have photos of Riku when he was a child.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nii-san, did you even read my message?

 

**Mikki**

 

Perfect! Send it!

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nii-san...

 

**Brocon**

 

Who said I wanted to send them?

 

**Sobaman**

 

Give him the pictures and that's all, Tenn.

They're just pictures.

Besides, I'm also curious about Nanase's childhood.

 

**Peachie**

 

Are you going to send cute pictures of our beloved kōhais?

I want to see it too! o(OuO)o

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I would say stop insisting

But I also want to see them so I won't.

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

Well... Riku-kun is naturally adorable.

When he was a kid, he must have been too.

 

**Brocon**

 

…

 

**Sobaman**

 

"..." What?

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

Please, Tenn (OwO)/

 

**Brocon**

 

I guess I could send one...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Really, Kujou-san?

 

**Brocon**

 

Just one.

 

**Mikki**

 

That's enough.

 

**Peachie**

 

One is better than nothing d(UwU)b

 

_**Brocon has sent an image** _

 

_It is a photo of a small Riku of at least eight years old in a hospital bed, he has a book of fairy tales in his hands and is smiling at the camera, an IV bag is clearly visible._

 

♥Darling♥

 

The photo may be pretty, but it's still a little sad...

 

**Peachie**

 

Don't worry Darling ( ╥ω╥ )

You can cry on my shoulder qwq

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Thank you Momo, that's why I love you

 

**Peachie**

 

Yuki... ╰(*´︶`*)╯

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Momo...

 

**Onii-san**

 

How did we even get there?

 

**Mikki**

 

I don't know.

But back to the subject

Riku was adorable.

 

**Brocon**

 

Of course he was.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

Iorin doesn't react.

 

**Mikki**

 

Huh?

What happened to my little brother?

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

We were doing our homework for tomorrow and then I saw the picture.

I showed it to Iorin and he froze.

He doesn't move, even when I shook him...

 

**Mikki**

 

Ah.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Don't worry, Tama.

He'll react soon.

I hope so

 

**Mikki**

 

He'll recover.

I assure you.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

All right...

Ah.

I showed him the picture again.

He reacted.

 

**Sobaman**

 

…

Why is I7 full of weird people?

 

**Mikki**

 

And what are you? Normal?

 

**Brocon**

 

Absolutely not.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Says someone with a brother complex.

 

**Brocon**

 

It's said by someone who opens the door for others to look at their...

I can't say because Riku can read it.

And of course I am not talking about Ryuu.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Huh?!

 

**Brocon**

 

I'm not blind.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I'm feeling uncomfortable...

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

Gaku... what?

 

**Sobaman**

 

It's nothing, Ryuu

Tenn's just making things up.

 

**Brocon**

 

Let's be honest.

Since when do you open the door for someone?

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

He started opening the door for me a few months ago...

What's wrong with that?

 

**Sobaman**

 

Not another word or...

I'll tell _that_ to Nanase.

 

**Brocon**

 

Don't you dare...

 

**Sobaman**

 

Of course I will dare.

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

When did this become TRIGGER's warfield?

 

**Onii-san**

 

Since our adorable center thought this chatroom was a good idea.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

It wasn't? :c

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

The purpose was good...

But with these people whatever it' s about

of getting along better doesn't work.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

:c

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And even so, it's still lame.  
> I didn't worry myself with proper grammar 'cause I'm too exhausted (In my country is really late) so maybe I'll fix things later.


	10. New work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is added to talk about work.
> 
> Nicknames (in case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's Puddin Addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: Peachie  
> Oogami Banri: Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have internet. ;u;

♥ _ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥ has added Tsumugi to the chat**_

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Making a chat for everyone was a very good idea, Riku-san!

It's ideal for when it comes to work! (>w<)/

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Thank you, Manager UwU

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Manager, what do you mean by work?

 

**Sobaman**

 

Instead of greeting, the first thing you do is ask about work?

You were not taught manners, Izumi-otouto?

 

**Brocon**

 

You can't talk when you're constantly harassing Ryuu with your gaze.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I said I've never done that!

 

**Brocon**

 

Of course.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Now back to the subject

Good afternoon Tsumugi

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Good afternoon Gaku-san, I wish I could speak casually.

with you but unfortunately we have work to do.

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

I wonder what it is (o^ ^o)

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

It'll likely be another collaboration between our groups.

 

**Savior**

 

You're right about that, Iori-kun.

Besides that it' s a big project, if you have any doubts we can solve them quickly

 

**Mikki**

 

When you say it like that, I feel a little nervous...

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

At least I hope it'll be a fun project

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

If I get paid with king puddin, I don't have a problem

 

**Onii-san**

 

We already know that

But as Manager and Banri are saying it is most likely a drama or something.

 

**Peachie**

 

If it's a drama I can't wait to see my darling acting (´ ω `♡)

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

But you act better than me, darling

 

**Peachie**

 

Of course not (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

 _Oh_ , thanks to Yamato, my acting skills have improved.

I'll finally be able to put them _in practice_

 

**Mikki**

 

You what?

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

Oh, Mitsuki, there's no need to get _jealous_.....

 

**Mikki**

 

Looks like we're sleeping outside the dorms today.

Don't you think so, Nagi?

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

…

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

At least they'll do _that_ somewhere else...

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

I'm still wondering what _that_ means... :c

 

**Sobaman**

 

Let's hope Rokuya can walk tomorrow

Ahem, where were we?

 

**Onii-san**

 

You don't really care, do you, Yaotome?

 

**Sobaman**

 

Do you even care, Nikaidou?

 

**Onii-san**

 

Of course not.

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

_I feel insulted_

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

We're talking about Nikaidou-san, anyway.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Poor Nagi, I don't know what Mitsuki is going to do but I hope it's nothing bad :c

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

I hope so, too, Riku-kun

 

**Brocon**

 

I'm still surprised you're being treated like a sexy beast.

 

**Sobaman**

 

At least no one knows about the real Ryuu

 

**Brocon**

 

The one you harass with your eyes when you open the door for him.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I won't even try to deny it anymore. It's not worth it

 

**Brocon**

 

I'm glad you're accepting how perverted you are.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I'm not a pervert!

 

**Onii-san**

 

Of course

 

**Sobaman**

 

You're worse!

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Yamato-san, Tenn-nii, if you keep bothering Yaotome-san I will be forced to punish you >:c

 

**Brocon**

 

You?

 

**Onii-san**

 

With what? With tenderness?

I am sorry, Riku, but I doubt you can hurt someone

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Nikaidou-san, do you remember the book incident?

He searched the apartment for us with a kitchen knife and broke Yotsuba-san and Rokuya-san's nose with the handle of that knife.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Ah...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

And after that, he almost joined Ousaka-san to his victims.

If it weren't because Ousaka-san can defend himself and turn anything into a weapon,

He would also be a victim of Nanase-san that day.

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

I understand Riku-kun was upset

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

Sou-chan, you are just as terrifying, or even more...

 

**Sobaman**

 

And then he came to our dorms...

Stained with blood...

And Tenn was fantasizing even on the verge of death...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

And how we had to run there to stop him...

 

**Savior**

 

Can we get back to the subject about the work?

We are wasting valuable time.

 

**Darling**

 

I'm sorry, Ban, you can go on

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Like Yamato-san said, we'll make a drama! It's going to have 2 seasons, so it'll be a long project!

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

I really don't trust my acting skills for that...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

What's it going to be?

Hoshimeguri no Kannsokusha was very well received, like Mechanical Lullaby and Marchën Dream, the theme will be important.

 

**Savior**

 

It's not as deep a subject as that, but we still think it'll be fine.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Onii-san is curious

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

I hope it's something fun...

In mechanical lullaby I had to taste the food of Sou-chan...

It was hard not to faint during the recording...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

You weren't the only one, Nanase-san ate it too, and so did I.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

That's why I feel sorry for you two...

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Ahem! The drama is a harem.

 

**Brocon**

 

...Really?

 

**Sobaman**

 

Of all things. A harem?

 

**Savior**

 

The fans were asking for a lot of fanservice, so...

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

What matters is that it sells, so I don't have a problem.

But who will be the protagonist?

 

**Tsumugi**

 

After discussing the roles for a long time, we agreed on this:

Iori-san, as it is a school harem, you will be the class delegate.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

It's a good role for Iorin

 

**Savior**

 

Yamato-kun will be a teacher.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I like that idea, it's a role I know how to do very well

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Mitsuki-san, you will be the childhood friend of the protagonist.

 

**Mikki**

 

Sounds good

 

**Savior**

 

Tamaki-kun, you will be the leader of the sports club.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

I remember Yotsuba-san was asked to be part of the sports club.

Although he had to refuse, he really seemed to want to join.

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Sougo-san, you'll be one of the school delinquents, the boss, to be exact.

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

That sounds very out of character to me...

 

**Savior**

 

Nagi-kun, you're a U.S. transfer student.

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

_A role perfect for me_

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Gaku-san, you will be the roommate of the protagonist.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I like it, it looks like a simple role

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Kujou-san will act as his best friend.

 

**Savior**

 

Tsunashi-san, you're the popular schoolboy.

 

**Brocon**

 

They're simple roles, perfect for Ryuu and me.

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

Yeah, I'll give my best possible 0w0/

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Yuki-san will be a teacher just like Yamato-san and Momo-san the school nurse.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

This will be a lot of fun, Momo will look very handsome in the nurse's uniform.

 

**Peachie**

 

And you more dressing up as a teacher (￢‿￢ )

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Now that I realize, Manager, Oogami-san, none of you have said what's the role of

Nanase-san.

 

**Tsumugi**

 

That's why Riku-san already knows, I told him before he added me to this group.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

I'm the protagonist! :D

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

…

 

**Onii-san**

 

…

 

**Mikki**

 

…

 

**King's puddin Addict**

 

Why is everybody doing "..."?

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

…

 

**Magical★Nagi**

 

…

 

**Sobaman**

 

…

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

…

 

**Brocon**

 

This benefits me, if there are scenes of kisses, it means that I will kiss Riku...

This is the best day of my life.

 

**I-O-R-I**

 

Now that you mention it, this also benefits me.

 

**Tsumugi**

 

I didn't expect any reaction but... it's very rare for everyone to put "..." one after the other...

 

**Savior**

 

I think so too, Tsumugi-san...

 

**Onii-san**

 

The thing is, I've never seen a role that would fit so perfectly with someone...

 

**Tsumugi**

 

What do you mean, Yamato-san?

 

**Sobaman**

 

That Nanase already has a harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Wattpad, if you understand spanish, you can read a especial chapter and an extra I won't publish here.  
> Have a good day, night or whatever. uwu


	11. Extra: a fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't wanted to go back into Kujou's room for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this is not the special chapter I mentioned in the previous chapter, but this is one of the two, a little extra.

**Extra: A fan**

 

 

_-TRIGGER’s dorm-_

 

 

"Hey, Gaku, can you go get Tenn? I'm almost done with dinner, so you can set the table." Ryuu came out of the kitchen to talk to Gaku, who was on his phone doing who-knows-what, Gaku just said a 'uhumm' and got up from the sofa. As Ryuu returned to the kitchen Gaku went in search of his partner.

 

When he reached the door to Tenn's room, he tapped his knuckles against the wooden surface and opened the door, but -

 

"Sing with us!" Tenn was not only watching an IDOLiSH7 live concert on the TV in his room, but his room was filled with Nanase Riku's merchandise (with filled, it was everywhere), as he waved one of those luminous sticks he had seen an endless number of times in their concerts and was too focused on looking at his brother in each of the camera shots, but also –

 

"RIKU!" he looked like a damn obsessed fan with that smile he was wearing.

 

Gaku closed the door with a loud bang and returned to the living room "Gaku? Where's Tenn?" the silver-haired man bypassed his partner, grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and left the bedrooms with a traumatized expression on his face under Ryuu's attentive gaze.

 

“Gaku?”

 

He didn't wanted to go back into Kujou's room for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter was something I wrote to celebrate the twins' birthday, so I refuse to publish it until July 9 next year. uwu
> 
> Also, I am very grateful for all your comments, I can't answer them because I never know what to say, but I'm glad you like the story so much, I will try to answer comments from now on. QwQ


	12. Nicknames, OTPs and RyuuGaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yamato and the others change nicknames, Momo, Tamaki and Nagi ship RyuuGaku, and also Banri and Tsumugi announce their relationship.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: I-O-R-I  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Onii-san  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Mikki  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: King's Puddin Addict  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyScrewdriver  
> Rokuya Nagi: MagicalNagi  
> Nanase Riku: MoeMoeRiku  
> Yaotome Gaku: Sobaman  
> Kujou Tenn: Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: EroEro Beast  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: Peachie  
> Oogami Banri: Savior  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Tsumugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter already written that I will tranlate soon and publish later. Uwu

**Onii-san**

 

I'm tired of these nicknames.

And how normal Mitsu's and Ichi's are.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Nikaidou, are you drunk?

 

**Onii-san**

 

If you can get drunk with tiredness

Then I am.

 

**Sobaman**

 

The nicknames are... fine.

Although I hate them

 

**Brocon**

 

I think the nickname you have suits you.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I feel like your nickname is completely perfect with reality.

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

Gaku, Tenn, don't fight now, please Q-Q.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Sorry Ryuu

I'll stop, just because you asked.

 

**Brocon**

 

…

 

**MagicalNagi**

 

gASP

MY OTP

 

**Mikki**

 

Can you speak in japanese?

 

**MagicalNagi**

 

_Never_

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

Are you talking about that otp, Nagicchi?

 

**MagicalNagi**

 

This is _wonderful_ *w*

After waiting so long for fanservice *w*

 

**Onii-san**

 

Fanservice of what?

 

**MagicalNagi**

 

My RyuuGaku _is real_ *w*

I'm so _happy_ *w*

 

**Peachie**

 

gASP

I need more fanservice of my kōhais! (✯◡✯)

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Huh?

Momo. Are you okay?

You're smiling a lot at your cell phone like you won the lottery.

 

**Peachie**

 

This is like the lottery (✯◡✯)

 

**EroEro Beast**

 

What does 'RyuuGaku' mean?

Is it a composed name or something? O-O

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

gASP

It was about time Gakkun accepted his feelings for Ryuu-aniki!

 

**Sobaman**

 

I've never done such a thing!

 

**Onii-san**

 

Leaving aside these fanboys

I'll start changing the nicknames now.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Yamato-san, don't put anything bad :c

 

**Onii-san**

 

Don't worry Riku, I would never do something like that

 

**Sobaman**

 

I don't believe you...

 

_**Onii-san has changed the nickname from I-O-R-I to Obsessed with Riku** _

 

_**King's Puddin Addict has changed the nickname from Obsessed with Riku to →Obsessed with Rikkun←** _

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm not obsessed with Nanase-san.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

Tell that to the altar of Rikkun that I found in your closet...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

There is no such thing!

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

There is such a thing...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Ousaka-san?!

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

It was a very bad idea opening Iorin's closet...

 

† **CrazyScrewdriver†**

 

Manager had only asked us to let her see the suits of RESTART POiNTER...

And we came across that...

 

**Sobaman**

 

Nothing can be worse than Tenn’s room...

 

_**Mikki has changed the nickname of Onii-san to Roomba** _

 

**Roomba**

 

Do you have a problem with Musashi?

 

**Mikki**

 

Only when you turn it on at night

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of Mikki's to Nagi's Dominant.** _

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

This is the less insulting nickname I've ever been given.

 

**Magical Nagi**

 

To me it's insulting...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

But isn't that the truth?

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of Magical Nagi to Submissive Otaku** _

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Oh, Yamato...

If you wake up with a knife stabbed in your leg it's probably my fault...

 

**Roomba**

 

Or Kujou's

 

Brocon

 

Why my fault?

 

Sobaman

 

Let me explain it in a simple way.

 

_**Sobaman has changed its nickname of Brocon to Intensified Brocon** _

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I hate you.

 

**Sobaman**

 

Your brocon has intensified in the last few months.

So that nickname is more than perfect.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

If you wake up with a knife stabbed in your leg, it's probably my fault.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I'll make sure to put lock and a barricade on my door then...

 

_**Intensified Brocon has changed the nickname of Sobaman to Stalker.** _

 

_**Intensified Brocon has changed the nickname of EroEro Beast to Stalked.** _

 

**Stalker**

 

I insist I've never seen Ryuu's ass when I open the door.

 

**Roomba**

 

I want to defer

 

**Stalked**

 

Why would Gaku want to see my ass?

As far as I know he likes Tsumugi-chan OwO

 

**Brocon**

 

Liked*

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Gaku-san would never feel something like that for me ><

Besides, I'm already dating Banri-san OwO.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Dating Ban?!

Why didn't you tell me that?!

 

**Savior**

 

I thought it was already very evident...

 

**Stalker**

 

Congratulations, Tsumugi

 

**Tsumugi**

 

Thank you Gaku-san. UwU

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

There you can see how Gaku got over it and now he's harassing someone else.

 

**Intensified Brocon has sent an image**

 

_You can see Gaku writing on the cell phone and drinking coffee with a happy smile._

 

**Roomba**

 

Too bad he's now stalking Tsunashi-san.

 

**Sobaman**

 

I'm not stalking him!

 

**King's Puddin Addict has changed the nickname of †CrazyScrewdriver† to †CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

**Roomba**

 

Wow, Tama, what a different nickname from the previous one.

 

**King's Puddin Addict**

 

I couldn't think of anything better for Sou-chan.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Is it so bad to put a little of tabasco in the food?

 

**Roomba**

 

What's unhealthy is turning everything red.

In MechaLulla' recording set Riku almost had an attack when he tasted your food.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I apologized alredy...

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of King's Puddin Addict to Puddin Assassin.** _

 

**Puddin Assasin**

 

I won't deny that, Yama-san.

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of Savior to Manager's Boyfriend** _

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of Tsumugi to Ikemen** _

 

**Ikemen**

 

Yuki-san and Yamato-san commented something about that some time ago OuO

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Well, we weren't lying when we said you had the features of an Ikemen.

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm afraid to touch Yuki-Senpai's nickname...

 

**Peachie**

 

Why is that? :0

 

**Roomba**

 

…

 

**Peachie**

 

I'm glad you know your place, Yamato-kun o(UwU)o

 

♥ **Darling♥ has changed Peachie's nickname to ♥My Peach♥**

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Yuki (❤ω❤)

That's so sweet (❤ω❤)

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Not as much as you, darling.

 

**Roomba**

 

There's just one more person missing.

 

♥ **MoeMoe♥Riku♥**

 

Who's that? :0

 

_**Roomba has changed the nickname of ♥MoeMoe♥Riku♥ to 🌸Fallen Angel🌸** _

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Huh?

 

**Roomba**

 

We can now conclude this session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for it. :D


	13. Gettin' Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi gets injured, Banri and Yuki fights, the good thing is everything ends well.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obssesed with Rikkun  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assasin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My Peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter. uwu

**Ikemen**

 

Does anyone explain to me why I got a call from the hospital saying that Nagi-san is hospitalized!?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

It's a... long story

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

No, _it's not_ a long story...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Actually, it is a little long...

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Do you mind telling us, Yuki?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Yes

I do mind telling you

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Are you still upset about not telling you about my relationship with Tsumugi-san?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

If you already know, I don't need to reaffirm it

 

**Roomba**

 

What mature behavior of our senpais

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Respect my Yuki o(ÒnÓ)o

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm sorry...

 

**Ikemen**

 

So you'll tell me?

I'm already on my way to the hospital but I'd really like to know beforehand...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Nii-san is right...

It's a long story.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _I insist_ , it's not a long story...

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Rokuya Nagi is right.

It is not a long story

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Do you mind telling it for us then, Kujou-san?

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Actually, it does bother me.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Then don't say anything.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Make me.

 

🌸Fallen Angel🌸

 

Stop it, I don't want anyone else to end up hospitalized because of you!

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Are you upset?

 

🌸Fallen Angel🌸

 

Tenn-nii, do you really think I'd be happy that Nagi is in the hospital?

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Of course not...

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

No...

 

🌸Fallen Angel🌸

 

Now be silent and sit quietly until manager arrive

I don't want to have to grab another knife

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm sorry, Nanase-san...

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I'm sorry, Riku...

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Much better UwU

 

**Stalker**

 

I never thought the day would come when I would see Tenn apologizing...

Even if it's because your romantic interest is angry.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Shut up.

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm silent

 

**Stalked**

 

Gaku, please stop looking for a fight for at least a few minutes.

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm sorry Ryuu, I'll stop provoking...

 

**Roomba**

 

Now who's sorry?

 

**Stalker**

 

I refuse to say anything about it.

 

**Ikemen**

 

Stop arguing and tell me now!

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

What happened is that we were recording the drama and at the scene where

Nagi-kun steals a kiss from Riku-kun, Iori-kun and Kujou-san began to fight,

and because at the scene they were walking down some stairs

he got distracted and fell 25 steps to the ground, sprained himself and was sent to the hospital...

 

**Ikemen**

 

Iori-san, Kujou-san.

I want you to understand that you have delayed at least a month and a half of recording for injuring Nagi-san.

What do you think you have to do about it?

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Apologize to the director...

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Apologize a lot...

 

**Ikemen**

 

I'm glad you have that clear.

 

**Roomba**

 

We can still record our scenes while Nagi recovers...

 

**Ikemen**

 

There's no case...

We will finish the recordings of the first chapter without Nagi-san and when he recovers we will finish the chapter...

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Don't worry Nagi, I'll keep you company so you don't get bored alone UwU

I'll even watch MagiKona with you! :D

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _Oh_ , I'm glad Riku cares about my health and well-being...

 _Not like_ two other people...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

I'll keep you company, too

It's my duty as a good boyfriend

 

**Roomba**

 

And dominant

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Yamato-san, you are ruining the moment.

 

**Roomba**

 

It was a pleasure

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Yuki, you shouldn't be so immature.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You've been gone for five whole years.

And I tell you the details of my life during those 5 years

And then you don't tell me the important things.

I feel betrayed

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to hurt you...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You should have thought of that when you disappeared for five years.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

It was for your well-being!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I don't think it was for my well-being to have been searching for you for heaven and earth at all costs.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I'm really sorry Yuki...

You're right, I should have thought more about you...

But if I hadn't left, you wouldn't have met Momo-kun.

He's a great person and I'm glad I left you in his hands.

Yuki, I promise I will pay for the time we were not together.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Ban...

You're right, I was quite immature...

 

**Roomba**

 

This looks like a reconciliation between ex-boyfriends.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Yamato-kun

Do you want to be punished?

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm sorry...

 

**Ikemen**

 

I'm glad you've reconciled. OwO

But we really have to go to the hospital, Banri-san. :c

I'd appreciate it if you'd get in the car so we can get there soon. :C

 

**Manager's boyfriend**

 

I'm coming, Tsumugi-san

I'm more than happy to go to the car to see my beautiful girlfriend.

 

**Ikemen**

 

Banri-san. U//w//U

 

**Roomba**

 

That was very cute...

 

**Stalker**

 

At last we find a couple to compete with Yuki-san and Momo-san!

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

That never >:c

 

**Roomba**

 

Momo-san, let us enjoy this wonderful view of love...

Now I understand Nagi and Tama every time they see a RyuuGaku scene

 

**Stalker**

 

Can you stop shipping me with Ryuu?

 

**Stalked**

 

Gaku, since you're in the bathroom, do you mind bringing me some candy from the vending machine? UwU

 

**Stalker**

 

What kind of thing? You want me to surprise you?

I'm on my way to buy it

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

At least I'll see a RyuuGaku scene before I'll go home...

 

**Pudding Assasin**

 

Nagicchi, we can see TRIGGER dramas at home again and see all the RyuuGaku scenes if you want.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Thank you, Tamaki...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

If so, then I'll join you! o(OwO)o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu.


	14. Admitting it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku admits something.
> 
> Nickames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obssesed with Rikkun  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assasin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's boyfriend  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written another chapter but I'm going to publish it the day after tomorrow . UwU

_**Stalker has removed** 🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸 and Stalked from the group**_

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

What the heck are you doing?

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm going to give up my dignity and the best I can do is preserve your brother's innocence.

And prevent Ryuu from reading this

 

**Roomba**

 

That's not a very smart thing to do

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm not known for thinking with my head

 

**Brocon Intensified**

 

But with another part of your body.

We already know that

 

**Stalker**

 

Shut up, Tenn.

 

**Brocon Intensified**

 

It's not like I want to watch you humiliate yourself.

 

**Stalker**

 

You know you want

Nothing makes you happier than the suffering of others

 

**Brocon Intensified**

 

Partially.

 

**→Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Can't you do it later?

Even though I want to see you lose your dignity, Yaotome-san.

I have to finish my classes.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

But Iorin, we are now in recess...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Maybe the recess isn't enough.

 

**Roomba**

 

Since when do you enjoy the suffering of others, Ichi?

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Kujou-san is a very bad influence.

 

**Stalker**

 

Since when do you get along with Tenn?

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I don't, we still want to kill each other.

However, we are working together and unfortunately I have to see him.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

If he wasn't so smart, I'd have thrown him down the stairs by now.

 

**Stalker**

 

Wasn't Rokuya enough for you?

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

It was an accident...

And I didn't enjoy it because Riku was scolding me...

He looked very attractive.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

At least I can agree with that.

 

**Roomba**

 

I didn't need to know that...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

So...

Gaku-kun won't humiliate himself?

 

**Stalker**

 

I feel very loved by our senpais...

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Yuki, you're supposed to take care of your kōhais.

Don't wait to see their suffering and laugh.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I'm sorry Gaku-kun, but when you say dignity I can't help but think that you don't have any left.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Darling, you should respect our kōhais like I do >:c

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I'm sorry, sweetheart...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Be a good senpai and respect his poor decisions uwu

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Really Momo-kun, you too?

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Sorry Ban-san :''c

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Oh, if it has nothing to do with my RyuuGaku then I'm not interested...

 

**Roomba**

 

Are you still pissed about your leg?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

I openly think I hate everyone except Riku and Tamaki

They do care about me...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

What about me?

Don't you love your own boyfriend?

 

**Roomba**

 

And dominant

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Can you stop saying that every time I say something remotely romantic?

 

**Roomba**

 

I don't think so

 

**Ikemen**

 

I think we should listen to Gaku-san before he regrets. OwO

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

All right Gaku, pick up where you left off.

 

**Stalker**

 

All right.

I know I'm gonna regret it later.

 

**Roomba**

 

Then why are you doing it?

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Yaotome-san doesn't know how to maintain his dignity.

 

**Roomba**

 

I already knew that.

 

**Stalker**

 

Before you interrupt me again!

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I don't think so, make it quick, I've got 15 minutes left.

 

**Stalker**

 

Anyone else want to interrupt me?

 

**Puddin Assasin**

 

Gakkun It has to do with our otp?

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I hope so *w*

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _I hope that yes_...

 

**Stalker**

 

Ahem

I admit, I'm gay for Ryuu and I want to make him my sub.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

gASP THE RYUU GAKU IS REAL

 

**Puddin Assasin**

 

gASP THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

IORIN, I'M SO HAPPY

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

gASP, DARLING, I told you, THE SHIP WAS REAL :DDDDD

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Momo... Are you crying?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

This completely makes me forget that I'm injured QwQ

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

…

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun← has sent a video**

 

_In the video you can see Tamaki smiling and crying as if he had won the lottery._

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

This is too stupid.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Congratulations Gaku.

Now when will you tell him face to face?

 

**Stalker**

 

Probably never...

 

**Roomba**

 

Forget the beer, we have to make a plan for Yaotome and Tsunashi-san to end up together.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Completely, we have to start making a plan now.

 

**Stalker**

 

I never asked for any of that!

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

As soon as I recover, we'll take action, QwQ.

 

**Stalker**

 

But I said I didn't ask for any of that!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Wow, looks like there's no more heteresexual people left

Except Ban, but you're bisexual so it doesn't count

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

You didn't have to mention that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter is lame, so don't worry about waiting. xD


	15. Extra- The Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He feels intoxicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have disappeared but I had personal problems to attend to and after that I forgot that the English version existed, there are 21 chapters plus an extra to translate so it will take some time to publish and furthermore I'm focused on my other fics.

**Extra - The pride**

 

The first glasses had had a bitter taste as they slipped down his throat, yet when his sober state vanished to give way to intoxication the expensive whiskey in his hands took on a sweeter taste, his tongue felt numb and yet he was not drunk enough.

 

He was just thinking about what it meant to be in love, very different from the popular belief that everyone had in him; a man who wasn't afraid to flirt with any pretty girl who passed by, he couldn't do anything like that without being in love first, he could only try something intimate by being in love. At first he had thought that he had a little crush on the young representative of IDOLiSH7, after all that feeling of his racing heart and flushed cheeks only came with a crush, the more he was interested in those feelings of butterflies fluttering in his stomach became stronger and could not help but think that he looked like a high school girl in love. But equally as time passed he realized that he hardly knew anything about Tsumugi, yes, they knew each other's family conditions but nothing more and not only that, she was the representative of her rivals and in Black And White Music Fantasia they had declared that there would not be a next time in which they did not see each other as rivals or in work situations, while the others had not fulfilled those words she had done so, then those sensations and feelings began to disappear, nothing more than a passing crush that could easily vanish with the whistling of the wind.

 

He remembers well that time because it was his first crush, instead of seeing it as something negative, that that future relationship he had once imagined could not be, he liked to think that he experienced how it felt to like someone and how it was to aspire to be something with that person.

 

Now his feelings were made a mess by someone even more impossible than Tsumugi, that someone was Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, the sexiest member of TRIGGER and perhaps the calmest of the three. He was terrified at first by the simple idea of thinking what it would be like to go out with him but as time went on small ideas began to slip into his daily tasks, thoughts of how it would feel to wake up next to him, how it would feel to kiss his lips or what it would be like to take his hand, realizing that he had fallen in love again, He hoped, he wished that the crush of the moment would disappear just like the one he had had for Tsumugi, but it was impossible, he knew Ryuu long enough to realize that the feelings of friendship and companionship had definitely evolved into something stronger, at least he was grateful that it was for Ryuu and not for Tenn.

 

But would Ryuu be able to love him? Would Ryu feel something for him the way Gaku did? He wanted to tell him, he wanted to grab Ryuu by the face and kiss him, confess but it was his pride that constantly told him that if he declared himself he would look like an idiot, which told him that Ryuu would mock him as soon as he said it and humiliate him, his pride prevented him from doing anything related to approaching him, Gaku knew deep down that Ryuu was already noticing how much he was avoiding him, Ryuu was not stupid and would sooner or later realize that his conversations with him were not the same, how much he tried to escape his gaze and avoid looking him directly in the eye, if only his pride would let him do something, at least something, perhaps the situation would have stopped, his pride told him that his interactions would also be based on discomfort and perhaps disgust on the part of the Okinawan boy.

 

The ice collided with the glass surface that had it contained, making a tinkling sound like the bells of the bar door indicating that someone had arrived, making a small melody that reminded him of the Christmas bells, even though it was summer the thought vanished as quickly as it had arrived, he took another sip leaving the glass empty again.

 

"Gaku, I've been looking everywhere for you, I was worried... I can't say the same for Tenn but-" Gaku thought of the irony, of how life had sent Ryuu just when he didn't want to see him, being drunk just as his sobriety faded away "Gaku... you stink of alcohol How long have you been drinking?" his pride faded, he let his head rest on the ceramic surface of the bar counter, it was the same bar where they met Tenn, where they danced to show off their skills and fell in love with TRIGGER, his group. That thought also disappeared as fast as the bells and the sound of ice crashing into his cup, only being able to focus on Ryuu's presence.

 

Ryuu sighs, knowing the answer, and sits next to him, looking at him "Gaku, we have to go, unfortunately I didn't bring the car but I think we can walk so -" Before he continued talking Gaku hugs him, feeling Ryuu's body heat, he feels intoxicated "Silence, I'm not in the mood for that...". Gaku smiles unconsciously, the brunette doesn't know what to do and decides to reciprocate, he can smell the alcohol that Gaku has been drinking, the same bottle of expensive Whiskey that was not yet finished and probably wouldn't either.

 

"It's not fair... how can I do this when I'm not sober..." Gaku stopped for a moment, still feeling his numb tongue "When it's so simple... I can't even talk to your face without feeling... without feeling fear..." his pride would have been shouting for him to stop, that he was ruining everything, he was grateful that thanks to alcohol he could have freed himself from that annoying feeling even for a few moments, where his rational mind did not want to deal with processing his movements or his words or his thoughts, Ryuu was confused, not understanding Gaku's ramblings, he was drunk and understood that he was not making sense, but he also understood that he wanted to say something important "Ryuu... Could you love me? ... I always wonder that..." Ryuu's eyes widened, completely surprised at his companion's confession: "Sometimes I think you would, other times you wouldn't... God, if I was sober I wouldn't even tell you something like this..." Gaku separated from Ryuu and looked into his eyes, his eyes were a beautiful golden radiant color, he could spend all day watching them and would not get tired, his hands went to Ryuu's cheeks and a red color spread by that intimate contact.

 

"hahaha... red suits you well, Ryuu... I will regret it in the morning, I know but... I love you..." he gathered his lips, hoping that at some point he would push him and hate him, however his kiss was reciprocated and Ryuu clung more to his body, the contact was soft and warm, he could feel Ryuu's love, a great happiness began to spread across his chest as they kissed.

 

As Ryuu parted he looked at him with a wide smile and cheeks dyed red, not unlike his own face.

 

The only thing he remembers of that night is the speech he gave Ryuu and the kisses they had, the physical contact and their body heat, because in the next morning he woke up next to Ryuu and his hands intertwined.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, Let's meet again next time. UwU


	16. Better Romantic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato complains about his horrible romantic life.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obsessed with Rikkun  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assasin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll publish another one later, fast updates son I can macht this one to the Spa. ver

**Roomba has sent a video**

 

_In it, Riku is talking to a boy in the supermarket and that boy seemed to be captivated by him._

 

**Roomba**

 

Look at that.

Why does Riku have a better romantic life than me?

 

**Stalker**

 

There's a reason why we consider him the protagonist of a harem

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

And like a harem protagonist never ends with someone

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm glad it's so, after all he's got two yanders behind him

Three if we count Ousaka

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I'm not part of his harem

I think...

 

**Roomba**

 

Nah

We are all part of his harem

No exceptions

 

→ **Obssesed with Rikkun←**

 

Yaotome-san, I am not a yandere, please think twice before assuming anything.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I have nothing to deny.

 

**Roomba has sent an image**

 

_Riku is cooking while Yamato's hand is visible with a can of beer, on the kitchen door if you look closely Iori is looking at Riku as an obsessed._

 

**Roomba**

 

I want to defer

If you weren't, you wouldn't be stalking him even though we live under the same roof

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

…

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

If we are all in the harem of Riku-kun without exception...

How do you explain my relationship with Momo?

 

**Stalker**

 

That's a good point...

 

**Roomba**

 

Something called a polyamorous relationship.

I mean, a three-person relationship

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Oh, that answers my question.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

It's inevitable not to love Riku-kun.

He's cute and has a great personality, he's a very good match (OwO)/

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

I, too, can see Riku's good qualities.

There's a reason my little brother became obsessed with him.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm not obsessed!

 

**Pudding Killer**

 

And he respects my pudding.

Not like other people...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Are you still mad about that?

 

**Pudding Assassin**

 

They ruined my feelings, of course I am...

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

You realize you haven't added Riku-kun and Tsunashi-san to the chat yet, right?

 

**Stalker**

 

I had actually forgotten...

 

**Ikemen**

 

What are you waiting for?

 

**Roomba**

 

I know we can get out and change nicknames but we need the adm.

To be able to add someone...

 

**Ikemen**

 

And who's the adm.?

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm not sure, the person closest to Riku on the list, I guess

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

That would be me.

 

**Stalker**

 

Oh fuck...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Why haven't you added Nanase-san yet, Kujou-san?

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I was protecting your dignity from Nikaidou Yamato, you can thank me later.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

…

How?

 

**Brocon Intensified**

 

Letting you fall down a good dose of stairs would be nice.

 

_**Intensified Brocon has added Riku and Ryuu** _

 

**Ryuu**

 

I don't know what happened yesterday but I hope you didn't kill each other while I'm gone, Gaku, Tenn ;-;

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I was very tempted to go to his room and kill him.

But I didn't.

 

**Stalker**

 

I really wanted to strangle him with a rope

 

**Ryuu**

 

I hope to arrive soon from Okinawa...

 

**Riku**

 

Tenn-nii, Yaotome-san

Killing people is illegal :c

 

**Stalker**

 

I know that...

 

**Roomba**

 

But Kujou doesn't

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Yes, I do.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

You don't really seem to _know that_ , Kujou-shi...

 

_**Roomba changed Riku's nickname to 🌸Fallen Angel🌸.** _

 

_**Roomba changed Ryuu's nickname to Stalked.** _

 

**Roomba**

 

I still wonder why Riku has a better romantic life than me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	17. Let's talk about the Old Re:vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku wanted to hear about the old Re:vale, Yuki and Banri talk about their past relationship and Sougo does make a move on Riku.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obsessed with Rikkun  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assasin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another chapter later today  
> At least let's hope, In my country things are quite bad recently.

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Yuki-san, Banri-san, how was the old re:vale? :0

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Why are you interested in our time as re:vale, my dear kōhai?

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Since Momo-san and Yuki-san are a couple, I thought Banri-san and Yuki-san were too :c

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Certainly Ban and I were something, I think for a few more years than I have with Momo...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

They were a good couple (UwU).

But Yuki and I are more (OwO)

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You're right, honey.

And well, they were good times, Ban is the real ikemen here

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

You're a good ikemen too, Yuki.

Except in the mornings, at that time you were a potential serial killer.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Still is UwU

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I thought you'd already improved on that...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Just a little

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Really? o(ÒnÓ)o

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Very little and that's why you can't tell...

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Looks like you ended your relationship very well, UwU.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

In fact... Did we finish it?

 

**Manager's boyfriend**

 

Now that I think about it... it doesn't seem like it...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You disappeared before you finished me so...

Damn... I cheated on you with Momo and I didn't even realize

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

And me with Tsumugi-san literally in front of you...

 

**Roomba**

 

…

How can you go on with someone without realizing it?!

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I'd say I feel betrayed but I'm actually laughing xD

Darling, did you ever really break up with Ban-san?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

It seems that...

No

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Seriously, I'm laughing a lot, x'D.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Shouldn't we... end the relationship now?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You're really gonna break up me off by cell phone? It has to be face to face to be able to put it dramatic

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I don't think it's necessary...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Come to my apartment to finish as it should.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I guess I'll be there in an hour then.

 

**Ikemen**

 

I think I should be upset too, but I think it's funny, too. >w<

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

It's so stupid it makes you laugh, isn't it, Manneko-chan? xD

 

**Ikemen**

 

Certainly. OwO

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

I would also like to have such a beautiful relationship as Yuki-san and Momo-san UwU.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

There's no way I'm wasting this opportunity.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I don't think so, Izumi Iori.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Riku-kun Would you like to go out with me? You know, go to some restaurant

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Of course Sougo-san! :D

 

**→Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

…

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

…

 

**Stalker**

 

What to say, Ousaka was faster

 

**Roomba**

 

I can feel Ichi's emotional pain from my room.

Pardon me, they're actually murderous impulses.

 

**Stalker**

 

I, too, can feel Tenn's murderous impulses, and I'm worried.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I swear I won't do anything illegal...

Still.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Same here...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Please my dear kōhais, if you kill someone your career is over so be good and don't kill Sougo-kun UwU.

 

**Pudding Assasin**

 

Actually I think Sou-chan will kill them first...

 

**Roomba**

 

I also believe that

Sou is the most yandere of all here, obviously he will kill them first.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I am not yandere...

 

**Stalker**

 

Don't lie Ousaka, you're not good at it

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I guess I can't convince you otherwise...

Riku-kun, we'll go out later so you can get ready if you want

 

🌸 **Fallen Angel🌸**

 

Okay Sougo-san UwU

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Kujou-san, I think we should spy on them.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

You shouldn't tell me the obvious.

When they go out, let me know.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Of course I do.

 

**Roomba**

 

Everybody can read that, Kujou

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I don't care. I'm sure Riku won't read it.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

In that you're right

I'm helping him choose his clothes...

I can finally use my leg so I'm happy uwu

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Not for long

Get ready Nagi

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

…

 

**Roomba**

 

Please, Mitsu, go to a motel, I want to sleep tonight...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	18. Just because of a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Yamato brings Sober Yamato in a life or death situation.  
> Oh, and the RyuuGaku seems real.
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obsessed with Riku  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assasin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My Peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of today. UwU

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _Oh_ , Yamato, I just saw Riku coming out of your room with only your _shirt_...

 

**Roomba**

 

Why do you have to say it here for everyone to see?!

 

**Nagi’s dominant**

 

So it's true?

Wow, of all the people who could sleep with Riku I thought you'd be the last.

 

**Stalker**

 

Were you at least gentle?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Yamato-kun,

I don't know why but I feel that you should go to the most distant country you can find as soon as possible...

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Nikaidou-san Would you rather be strangled or stabbed?

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Or maybe both?

 

**Roomba**

 

NO, I CAN EXPLAIN.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

You've got 15 minutes before I get to your dorms.

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm still choosing the knife, Nikaidou-san, so you have a little time on my part as well.

 

**Stalked**

 

Tenn, you shouldn't kill anyone, it's illegal...

 

**Stalker**

 

Don't worry Ryuu, they'll probably distract themselves in the middle of the hall when Nanase comes out of his room.

In the meantime, we've got the bedrooms to ourselves.

 

**Stalked**

 

You're right, a little time together wouldn't bother me, uwu

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Is it me or are you guys being a little romantic?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

I had noticed it (♥W♥)

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Is the RyuuGaku real?

 

**Roomba**

 

Can we go back to my explanation?

I don't want to die being strangled while being stabbed, it sounds like a painful death...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

You may go on, Yamato-san

 

**Roomba**

 

Thank you Sou

Ahem, what happened is that yesterday I started drinking a little and ended up getting drunk

Riku came to ask if I could lend Musashi but accidentally my beer can stained his clothes and well,

maybe I did wanted to sleep with him...

The thing is, then I hugged him and fell asleep,

Riku couldn't let go and I had to lend him a shirt to go to his room...

I wasn't gonna let him walk down the hallway naked, I'm not that soulless

 

**Stalker**

 

Do you admit you wanted to sleep with him?

Tenn now has more reasons to kill you

 

**Nagi’s dominant**

 

And Iori too

 

→ **Obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

What matters is that he didn't slept with him.

That is why I decided not to stab you, Nikaidou-san.

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I still want to kill you, Nikaidou Yamato, but now I know you didn't do anything to my brother.

So you can live another day.

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm glad to live a little longer...

I don't want to leave Musashi alone

 

**Stalker**

 

All you care about is your roomba?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

His name is Musashi! >:C

 

**Roomba**

 

You see?

Someone else appreciates Musashi

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Musashi-san is a very good roomba, he is also a mascot

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

And it doesn't dirty like a real pet

It cleans uwu

 

**Puddin Assasin**

 

And it's very nice...

I like Mushi-chan very much

 

**Stalker**

 

Do you also have a nickname for Nikaidou's roomba?

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Do you have problems with Mushi-chan, Gakkun?

 

**Stalker**

 

Not at all...

 

**Stalked**

 

I also like Musashi-kun uwu

It cleans very well, it made me want to get one uwu

 

**Stalker**

 

I can buy you one if you want

 

**Roomba**

 

Ah, love changes you, doesn't it?

You're even happier. Did you stop being a coward and confess?

 

**Stalker**

 

Who knows...

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

I know it.

 

**Intensified Brocon has sent an image**

 

_Gaku and Ryuu are lying on the bed embraced with the cell phone in their hands._

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

It's stupid to talk on your cell phone when you have Ryuu by your side, Gaku.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

gASP THE RYUUGAKU IS REAL, TAMAKI, MISTER MOMO, IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 

**Puddin Assasin**

 

MOMORIN, LOOK, IT'S BEAUTIFUL

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

TAMAKI-KUN, NAGI-KUN, ALL THOSE DAYS DOING THEORIES SERVED FOR SOMETHING :''DDDDD

 

**Ikemen**

 

Congratulations, Gaku-san.

 

**Stalker**

 

Thank you Tsumugi, although it's no big deal

 

**Stalked**

 

Thank you, Tsumugi-chan uwu

 

**Ikemen**

 

I knew you'd get a very good match, Gaku-san. UwU

 

**Stalker**

 

Oogami-san is a great man too, Tsumugi, I cannot imagine someone better for you

 

**Ikemen**

 

Thank you again, Gaku-san. UwU

 

**Roomba**

 

It seems that Nagi forgot that he is invalid for a week thanks to Mitsu,

since it's jumping everywhere...

 

**Nagi’s dominant**

 

It doesn't matter, he'll remember sooner or later anyway

 

**Roomba**

 

Seriously, I never thought you'd be the dominant one with the stature you have

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Yamato, right now is not the time to talk about my _sexual life_...

 

**Nagi’s dominant**

 

Do you also want me to make you bite your pillow, Yamato-san?

 

**Roomba**

 

pLEASE DON’T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	19. The first gay crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku has his first gay crisis and the olders try to help him.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obssessed with Rikkun (Even so, he doesn't appear directly in this chapter)  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assassin (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen (Even so, she doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. UwU  
> I started classes this week but I'll kept on writing as much as I can.

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Can someone explain to me why Riku-kun was looking at the wall as if his soul had come out of his body?

I'm concerned

 

**Roomba**

 

Ah.

Don't worry Sou

He's just having his first gay crisis

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Oh

Shouldn't we help him?

 

**Roomba**

 

Yeah, but I don't want to leave my room

so we'll help you around here

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

And how do we prevent Kujou-shi and Iori kill each other?

 

**Roomba**

 

I had forgotten that Kujou and Ichi existed...

Thank you for reminding me Nagi, that's why I appreciate you

 

**Stalker**

 

Nikaidou, that sounded so like friendzone to me that I feel sorry for you

 

**Roomba**

 

Yaotome, please stop...

 

**Stalked**

 

Gaku! You hurt his feelings!

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm sorry, love....

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

And what do I have to do here?

 

**Roomba**

 

The murder of someone

 

**Intensified Brocon**

 

Nikaidou Yamato, I didn't kill anyone.

 

**Roomba**

 

Still

So that's why I'm doing this

 

**Roomba has removed Brocon Intensified and →Obsessed with Rikkun← of the chat.**

 

**Roomba**

 

Now we can proceed

Riku, what happened to you?

To what do you owe your first gay crisis?

 

**Stalker**

 

That's not a very good way to start something.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Yaotome-shi, _you're not helping our case_

 

**Stalked**

 

Tell us Riku-kun, I'll try to help you with your gay crisis.

 

**Stalker**

 

You, too? Ryuu, I love you with all my heart and soul but please be more gentle...

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

It is nothing Yamato-san, Sougo-san, Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san and Nagi...

I'm just a little confused.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

We are more gay than you so we can help you with anything, my dear kōhai

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Well...

I think I like someone

Well, two people :c

 

**Roomba**

 

Oh, that sounds complicated.

Why do you think that?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

I feel very happy when they are by my side and I blush when they get very close :c

But it's very selfish of me to like two people.

But I can't do anything about it, Dx.

 

**Stalker**

 

Yep, very much in love.

That's how I felt when Ryuu wasn't my partner.

Now that we are everything has more color

 

**Stalked**

 

Gaku, that's very sweet of you <3

I love you too <3

 

**Roomba**

 

Before you guys continue to be gay in front of everybody, I'll stop you.

We're helping Riku, remember?

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I think it's nice that you say how much you love each other but now we're helping Riku-kun...

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm sorry, but I just can't help it.

I love him so much that I want to brag about him to everyone.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Our kōhais grow so fast <3

And our RyuuGaku is getting more real every day (QwQ)

 

**Roomba**

 

Don't fangirl now, please.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Riku-kun, you should talk to them about how you feel to know if they correspond to you.

And so you can think about how you'll carry out your relationship.

It is important that you communicate to avoid future fights and jealousy.

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

But what if I feel embarrassed? :c

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You should wait a little then, until you feel like you're ready.

It's also important that you feel prepared

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Thank you, Yuki nii-sama! :D

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

It's not fair, I also want you to call me that, Riku-chan! o(ÒnÓ)o

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

He started calling me that last week, darling.

You should hear it directly, it's so cute.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I can imagine and it would look cute <3

 

Fallen Angel

 

Maybe I could try it when we see each other, Momo-san uwu.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Please, Riku-chan (OwO)

 


	20. Tenn got roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn suffers a heart attack and Riku makes everyone proud.
> 
> Nicknames (In case you don't remember):
> 
> Izumi Iori: Obssessed with Rikkun  
> Nikaidou Yamato: Roomba  
> Izumi Mitsuki: Nagi's Dominant  
> Yotsuba Tamaki: Puddin Assassin  
> Ousaka Sougo: CrazyOfTabasco  
> Rokuya Nagi: Submissive Otaku  
> Nanase Riku: Fallen Angel  
> Yaotome Gaku: Stalker  
> Kujou Tenn: Intensified Brocon  
> Tsunashi Ryuunosuke: Stalked  
> Yuki: Darling  
> Momo: My peach  
> Oogami Banri: Manager's Boyfriend (Even so, he doesn't appear in this chapter)  
> Takanashi Tsumugi: Ikemen (Even so, she doesn't appear in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of tittles.

**Roomba**

 

Now that we have to add Ichi and Kujou again

Who's the adm.?

 

**Stalker**

 

Please don't add Tenn. Don't you realize how everything is quieter when he's not here?

 

**Roomba**

 

I had noticed but this is supposed to be an inclusion chat so...

 

**Stalker**

 

I curse your cute center that I can't get mad at even if I want to.

 

**Roomba**

 

No one can get mad at him. It's not your fault

Returning to the subject, who's the adm.?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

I UwU/

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm glad you're the Adm. again

You don't discriminate against anyone

Not even your stalker brother and your stalker friend

 

**Stalker**

 

It would actually be "your brother yandere stalker and your friend yandere stalker."

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Actually it's "your brother murderer yandere stalker and your friend murderer yandere stalker."

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Tamaki-kun, you need to add creepy.

"your creepy brother murderer yandere stalker and your creepy friend murderer yandere stalker"

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Something is still missing >:3

"Your creepy ultra killer brother yandere stalker and your creepy ultra killer friend yandere stalker" UwU

 

**Roomba**

 

Before we continue to expand the title to infinity we'd better stop here.

So... you add Kujou and Ichi?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Okay, UwU

 

**Fallen Angel has added Iori and Tenn**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Iori to →Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Tenn to Brocon yandere and intensified.**

 

**Roomba**

 

It was a nice few minutes of peace while it lasted.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Oh i'll miss the moments of peace...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I want Iorin and Tenten out of the chat...

No offense but it's better when they're not fighting...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I preferred it that way too, Tamaki-kun...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Maybe if I fight a lot with Kujou-san.

But it is inevitable, he is simply irritating.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensifie** d

 

You're just irritating, too.

 

**Roomba**

 

Stop, please...

We already know that you both want to sleep with him but it's not for fighting all the time...

 

**Stalker**

 

For Tenn, that's reason enough.

 

**Stalked**

 

I wish there was a way for both of you to be with him...

 

**Roomba**

 

Maybe there is...

Riku, when you said two people, who did you mean?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

I can't say :c

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

Riku likes _two_ people?

I demand to know who, I am your older brother and you must tell me.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

And I'm your partner, so I'm demanding it, too.

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

I'm not telling anyone! (Ò//n//Ó)

 

**Roomba**

 

Did I just see...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Riku-kun refusing Kujou-san?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

I thought that was impossible

 

**Stalker**

 

I'm surprised

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

My kōhais are growing ;w;

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

Shut up, you five,

I'm supposed to be your brother, don't you trust me?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

No

 

**Stalker**

 

Tenn seems to have had a heart attack.

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Tenn-nii, we've recently met again, and you told me things like 'you should stop being an idol'.

You honestly broke a little of the trust I had in you

 

**Stalker**

 

Tenn doesn't answer. Should I call an ambulance?

 

**Roomba**

 

Nah, let him suffer for a while, he deserves it

 

 

 


	21. Crime rate and Love confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato makes a plan to stop Japan's crime rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like really, I'm out of tittles

**Yamato has created the group: Let's tie Ichi and Kujou to a chair and throw them into the sea.**

 

**Yamato has added:**

 

**Mitsuki**

**Tamaki**

**Sougo**

**Nagi**

**Gaku**

**Ryuu**

**Yuki**

**Momo**

**Banri**

 

**Yamato has changed his nickname to Onii-san**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Mitsuki to ChibiMitsu.**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Tamaki to Pudding Addict.**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Sougo to Stop with the tabasco pls**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Nagi to He Likes to Be Bottom**

 

**Yamato has changed his nickname of Gaku to Gay #1.**

 

**Yamato has changed his nickname of Ryuu to Gay #2.**

 

**Yamato has changed his nickname of Yuki to Senpai Yuki**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Momo to Senpai Momo**

 

**Yamato has changed the nickname of Banri to Best Manager**

 

**Gay nº1**

 

I feel offended

 

**Onii-san**

 

That was the idea

I missed bullying you, Yaotomeme.

 

**Gay nº1**

 

I thought that was over...

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

Do you know what it feels like to bully someone with Riku watching?

It feels like there's an assassin in front of your door.

But that this killer is looking for all your organs.

And not one, but two.

 

**Gay nº1**

 

I'm going to assume that both killers are Tenn and Izumi-otouto.

Besides, did Ryuu need to be bullied?

What did he do to you?

 

**Onii-san**

 

Going out with you

And doing that takes away all the dignity

 

**Gay nº1**

 

Does it hurt to be so friendzoned?

 

**Onii-san**

 

…

What are you talking about?

 

**Gay #1**

 

Nothing

In the end, what was the chat for?

 

**Onii-san**

 

Didn't you read the whole thing?

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

Why do you want to throw those two into the sea?

Not that I care about Kujou

In fact, I'd like him to be tied to a chair and thrown into the sea.

But Iori's my little brother, so don't touch him.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Mitsu

It's for the good of society.

This is all for the good of society.

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

What does killing Kujou and Iori have to do with society?

 

**Onii-san**

 

If we throw them into the sea tied to a chair the crime rate will be reduced by 30%.

 

**Gay #1**

 

There you are exaggerating.

 

**Onii-san**

 

When was the last time you could talk to Riku without feeling two black holes opening in your back?

 

**Gay #1**

 

Last year, in BoW...

 

**Onii-san**

 

Exactly

If we kill them first before they kill half of Japan for looking at Riku or talking about anything.

And when I say anything it's all

Japan's crime rate will decrease by at least 30%.

 

**Gay #1**

 

Now that I think about it, it seems like you're right...

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

Even though Iori is my brother, I feel enlightened...

 

**Onii-san**

 

And that's why friends, we have to tie them to the chairs and throw them into the sea UwU

 

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

Yuki nii-sama!

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Yeah?

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

I am going to declare today...

But I'm afraid

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Don't worry Riku-kun, I'm sure those two won't reject your feelings.

Besides, who could turn you down? You're cute, kind, optimistic and most importantly, you're a great person.

Of course they'll correspond to you.

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

When you say it like that I feel a little calmer QwQ

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Although I'm worried about how you plan to make them get along when you know they don't tolerate each other...

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

I'm also nervous about that :c

I hope we can talk about this and fix everything QnQ.

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

I hope you'll tell me how it ended.

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

Of course I will.

After all it was Yuki nii-sama who helped me with everything uwu

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

All for helping my kōhai

Now go to your date and do well.

 

**My second favorite Kōhai**

 

Thank you Yuki nii-sama

Goodbye uwu

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Good-bye

 

**Let's tie Kujou and Ichi to a chair and throw them into the sea.**

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

My kōhais

Ban

Momo

Riku has finally grown, I am so proud...

 

**Best Manager**

 

What happened to make you say that?

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

He's finally going to declare

If all goes well, he'll have his first couples.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Couples?

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Because they're two people

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

My kōhais is getting bigger every day, I'm so happy that Riku-kun is finally going to declare uwu.

Not like Yamato-kun

 

**Onii-san**

 

In the end you want me to get the matches...?

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

I'm sorry, don't die QnQ.

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

Yamato, if you wanted to go out with Mitsuki and me you would have said so...

obviously we were going to accept you in our relationship uwu

 

**Onii-san**

 

Is there still a chance?

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

Of course there is, you idiot.

I don't mind sharing Nagi

 

**Onii-san**

 

I feel less miserable all of a sudden...

 

**Gay nº1**

 

Congratulations Nikaidou, you're out of heterosexuality.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I never had it.

Heterosexual' and 'idol' cannot be together in a sentence without a 'no' ahead of them.

 

**Gay #1**

 

I hate to admit it, but you're right.

Anyway, I hope Nanase does well.

Those two people are lucky that someone like him notices them.

 

**Onii-san**

 

If this were a gacha then Riku would be an SSR.

And those people an R

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Or an SR

who knows

 

**Onii-san**

 

Come to think of it.

Why don't you tell us who they are?

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Because that would be betraying the trust of my kōhai

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

You're so good senpai, Yuki <3

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

You're a better senpai, Momo.

You illuminate my day with a smile and I'm sure that our kōhais too

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

You're so sweet <3

 

**Onii-san**

 

Get yourself a hotel so you can put it in Momo-san, Yuki-senpai.

Not here

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

You'd be surprised to know that Momo also knows how to top.

Although I'd rather be the one topping 

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

And I don't care uwu

 

**Onii-san**

 

I don't want to know more

Please

 

**Gay #1**

 

I wouldn't mind letting Ryuu be the one topping if he asked me.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Don't talk about your sex lives!

 

**Gay #1**

 

But we haven't done anything yet, we' ve only been together for a month.

I can't fuck someone on the first date, it's not my style.

 

**Onii-san**

 

I wasn't interested in that...

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

And you illustrated our sex life in a nickname, thank you Yamato-san.

 

**Onii-san**

 

Now that I'm going out with you guys, I'll have to join from time to time.

But I still want you to let me sleep.

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

What happens is that Mitsuki can't control enough to go to a hotel...

I would like to walk properly again...

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

The thing is, you're so cute, I feel like putting it back in you all the time, UwU.

You look cute when ANBIAPSNSA

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

There I stop you...

 

**Gay nº1**

 

Thank you, Rokuya. You saved me from trauma.

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

It was a pleasure, Yaotome-shi

 

**Onii-san**

 

So... are we gonna spy on Riku or what?

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

Of course we'll do it uwu

I can't leave my Kōhai in the hands of any other two morons.

What if he gets hurt? >:c

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

And that's why we're going by car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter could be ofensive for some people (Here in Latino America would't be so ofensive but I don't really know about Americans or others) so this is a fusion of the original nineteen and twenty chapters.
> 
> Edit: 05/10/19  
> Reason: Love to make typos or put some words that have no sense nor place in a sentence when I'm half-awake and half-sleep, but more sleep than awake.


	22. Gaku is terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku's just scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of today. UwU

**Let's tie Kujou and Ichi to a chair and throw them into the sea.**

 

**Gay #1**

 

There's something wrong with Tenn.

I feel it

 

**Onii-san**

 

What's this about?

I don't want to know anything about Kujou or Ichi for a week...

Mitsu, Nagi, that was a dirty trick...

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

We just wanted to have you on our bed uwu

 

**Onii-san**

 

Was it necessary to do that to me?

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

No

But it was fun

 

**Onii-san**

 

I hate you

Anyway.

What happened to Kujou?

 

**Gay #1**

 

Not only did his murderous desires disappear.

Now he's insulting me 5% less than usual.

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Shouldn't you be happy about that?

 

**Gay #1**

 

No, I'm actually terrified.

If Tenn doesn't insult you, he's planning your murder.

But it doesn't look like he's going to kill me and that terrifies me more...

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

I'm scared too, having Tenn-kun that way is bad news, Dx.

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Did you also suffer one of Tenn-kun's assassination attempts?

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

No

I saw him try to kill Iori-kun before my eyes ;-;

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

Kujou tried to assassinate Iori?!

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

But then Iori-kun pulled out a cutter and also tried to kill him...

I thought I was watching a massacre…

 

**Onii-san**

 

You see?

If we throw them into the sea, we're doing Japan a favor.

 

**ChibiMitsu**

 

I’m WoRrIeD

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

Then they were struggling on the ground...

If it wasn't for the fact that I managed to take their weapons away, one of them would have died. D’x

 

**Stop with the Tabasco Pls**

 

Why do we have two killers as friends?

 

**Onii-san**

 

They should learn from you, Sou.

you are also yandere but you control yourself

 

**Stop with the Tabasco Pls**

 

I am not yandere Yamato-san

Because if I had, I would have killed those two because I love Riku-kun too.

And I'd be upset to know that Riku-kun likes two people and I'm sure none of them are me.

 

**Puddin Addict**

 

But Sou-chan

When you read the message you broke that crystal glass in your hand and your eyes glowed red.

Just like Rikkun's when we ruined his book...

 

**Onii-san**

 

That's why I say you control yourself, even if you want to kill them, you know it's illegal.

But those two don't know.

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

I'm sure that they know it

Only that they ignore it...

 

**Gay #1**

 

I'm more than sure Tenn knows it's illegal.

Lately I've seen him reading a book on the laws of Japan...

 

**He Likes to Be bottom**

 

And in our breaks i've seen him reading some from USA...

 

**Onii-san**

 

Oh...

 

**Senpai Yuki**

 

Most likely he's investigating how to lower his sentence if he kills someone.

Or how to hide your crime

Both are equally likely

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

One of these days we should go to the TRIGGER and I7 dormitories and reclaim all Q-Q knives.

 

**Gay #1**

 

But Tenn knows how to choke with rope or duct tape...

 

**Onii-san**

 

And Ichi knows how to use a pencil sharpener as a weapon...

 

**Senpai Momo**

 

Correction ;-;

Absolutely all Q-Q

 

**Onii-san**

 

Another option would be to lock them in an empty room and tie them with handcuffs so that they don't choke each other...

 

**Gay #1**

 

That sounds like the best idea for now...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'll post more chapters, goodbye. UwU


	23. Videogames and yanderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato and Gaku fights about videogames, Riku is a pro and a relationship its announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm just lazy about translating things.

**RTI**

 

**Roomba**

 

Riku, I need your help.

 

**Stalker**

 

Nikaidou, I thought you'd already accepted that I'm better than you.

 

**Roomba**

 

I won't do it soon, in fact, you'll see me winning the next one.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

What the hell are you talking about?

Gaku, do you really spend your day off with Nikaidou Yamato than with your boyfriend?

 

**Stalker**

 

What happens is that Ryuu does have a job...

 

**Stalked**

 

Gaku really wanted to play Mario Kart UwU

I think it's good that Gaku is going to see his friends UwU

 

**Roomba**

 

Why don't you learn from him, Kujou?

So you can stop feeling jealous every time your brother talks to someone

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

But Yamato-san, I've never played Mario Kart :C

 

**Roomba**

 

Riku, we put you in the Smash Brothers game last time and you beat us absolutely every time.

Without having played first

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

And you completed one of Love Live's expert level songs, Rikkun...

Without missing a single note and everything in perfect...

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Oh! And you also played my hardest songs on Osu in all modes UwU

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

What a waste of time.

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Doesn't seem like a waste of time to me >:c

 

**Stalker**

 

It's so nice to see them fighting twice a week...

 

**Roomba**

 

Our center is growing, I am a proud father...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

But Nikaidou-san, you're not his father.

 

**Roomba**

 

Shush

I'm the Father Unit of this group. Respect me.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

No one here can deny that Yamato-kun is like your father, Iori-kun.

No one o(UwU)o

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I refuse to accept Nikaidou-san as my father.

It's impossible for someone as irresponsible as him to be an acceptable paternal unit.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Iori, don't refuse anymore.

No one can deny that he's like our father.

No one UwU

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

You too, Nii-san!?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

But if so...

That doesn't mean we're dating our father? O-O

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Oh

You're right...

 

**Roomba**

 

Now I don't know how I feel about it...

 

**Stalker**

 

Anyway, Nanase, will you come and play?

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

If you insist UwU

 

**Roomba**

 

Yaotome brought an extra remote, so you can sit on my lap while I teach you.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Don't you dare touch Nanase-san, Nikaidou-san.

Because if you do, you'll probably wake up tomorrow tied up in an abandoned house burning down.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

And that you're covered in gasoline making you die even more painfully.

 

**Roomba**

 

Can't I teach him how to play Mario Kart?!

 

Stalker

 

Tenn, Izumi-otouto, please stop...

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Tenn-nii, Iori, we already talked about this >:c

No need to threaten anymore :c

Don't you see that I only love you? ;-;

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Sorry Nanase-san...

It's the habit...

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

What Izumi Iori said...

 

**Roomba**

 

Wait...

You're dating these two?!

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

Did I forget to mention it? :0

Although I thought Yuki nii-sama had already announced it UwU

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I was going to, but work is drowning me...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan has a strange aura around him...

 

**Roomba**

 

Poor Sou

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Congratulations Riku-kun

If they hurt you, you can always come with me. Okay?

 

**Stalker**

 

Why do I feel that Ousaka said it with double meaning?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Because is probably the truth...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan, if you want you can relieve yourself with me.

I don't like to see you sad...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Thanks Tamaki-kun, but I'll be fine

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan, you're a brother to me

So I want to help you

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Maybe I do need to let it out...

 

**Roomba**

 

I hope Sou recovers

I understand what it's like to be rejected...

 

**Stalker**

 

Changing the subject...

Nanase destroyed me in Mario Kart

With Bowser

With a goddamn Bowser

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm surprised too...

Bowser's like, the worst character in the game.

It's slow and heavy

The only good thing is that if it strikes you it sends you away...

 

**Fallen Angel**

 

All right Sougo-san

If they hurt me then I'll go straight to you UwU

 

† **CrazOfTabasco†**

 

You'll always have my support, Riku-kun.

You know, I'd also like to play Mario Kart with you guys.

 

**Stalker**

 

You're lucky, Ousaka. I also brought Tenn's remote.

Since he never uses it, this one is completely new.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

I don't even remember why I bought it in the first place.

 

**Stalker**

 

I insisted so much for a month that you bought it so I would stop bothering you.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

Makes sense.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamato just wanted to play Mario Kart.


	24. Perversion and love fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato just wanted to do friendly things, but things scalated. Everything ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Really

  
  
**Roomba**  
  
You know what?  
We still haven't done something that all friends do.  
  
**→Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**  
  
Are we friends in the first place?  
  
**Stalker**  
  
Something like that  
And Tenn is your boyfriend so...  
  
**→Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**  
  
With all due respect Yaotome-san but I think your last neurons can't connect.  
Because I still hate Kujou-san with all my soul and that I have to go out with him to share Nanase-san does not change anything.  
  
**Brocon yandere and intensified**  
  
As long as I have Riku, I don't care what happens to Izumi Iori.  
  
**→Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**  
  
Same here.  
  
**Fallen Angel**  
  
Why can't you get along? ;-;  
  
**Roomba**  
  
Don't struggle with them Riku  
It's a waste of time.  
  
**Fallen Angel**  
  
It's just that I'd like them to try to get along :C  
  
**♥Darling♥**  
  
Maybe someday they'll realize it affects you.  
  
**Fallen Angel**  
  
I'm not asking them to try to love each other or anything.  
Just being friends is enough for me ;-;  
  
**Roomba**  
  
That's why we're gonna do this thing that all friends do.  
  
**♥Darling** **♥**  
  
What's that?  
  
**Roomba**  
  
Compare our perversity UwU  
Nagi is right, kaomojis cling like the flu...   
  
**♥My Peach♥**  
  
The kaomojis are the best thing there is, don't refuse them Yamato-kun \\_(UwU)_/  
Don't do it b(UwU)d  
  
**Stalker**  
  
No offense Momo-san, but that sounded like what a hypnotist at market fairs would say.  
  
**♥My Peach♥**  
  
Ouch, that hurt Q-Q.  
  
**♥Darling♥**  
  
What's that gonna help with?  
  
**Roomba**  
  
Probably nothing.  
But first  
  
**Fallen Angel has given Adm. to Roomba**  
  
**Fallen Angel**  
  
You always get me out so I better make sure I leave the Adm. to someone first UwU.  
  
**Roomba**  
  
Thanks Riku, we'll add you later  
  
**Roomba has** **removed** **Fallen Angel** **from the chat**  
  
**♥Darling♥**  
  
I see...   
  
**Brocon yandere and intensified**  
  
You're wasting your time.  
I'm not a pervert and I never will be.  
  
**Roomba**  
  
Let me sing one of your songs Kujou  


**Roomba has sent an audio**

 

_-Soft, like a touch, strong as nails digging in, night bring us be changed, let's fall on top of each other-_

 

**Stalker**

 

Hell, you don't do it wrong.

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm an idol Yaotome, obviously I sing well

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

Those lyrics were made by the composer...

 

**Stalked**

 

Tenn I was cleaning your room and I found a box full of Yaoi Manga. Where do you want me to leave them? Ow

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

Was it necessary to say it in this chat?!

 

**Roomba**

 

Now how do you explain that, Kujou?

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

That's for... research.

Yes, that's what it's for.

 

**Stalker**

 

Just admit that you like it and Tenn already.

You're doing yourself a favor by doing that.

 

**Brocon yandere and intensified**

 

I'd rather die than admit something like that.

 

**Roomba has changed its nickname from Brocon yandere and intensified to Brocon tsundere yandere and intensified.**

 

**Roomba**

 

So it'll stay that way until you admit you read that out of your own free will.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere and intensified**

 

I refuse again.

 

**Stalker has changed the nickname of Brocon tsundere yandere and intensified to Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified.**

 

**Stalker**

 

And it'll stay that way until you admit it.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

I hate you.

Especially you, Gaku.

I do not understand how Ryuu could look at you in the first place.

 

**Stalked**

 

Tenn, that's very rude!

Gaku is all I could wish for as a boyfriend

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

I don't know if you have bad taste or what.

But I don't care.

 

**Roomba**

 

Are you fighting with your own friends just because you don't want to admit that you like yaoi?

And the strong one?

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

I DON'T LIKE, DAMN IT.

 

**Stalker**

 

It's the first time I've seen Tenn lose his composure like this...

 

**Roomba**

 

So you were reading it to find out how to have sex with Riku?

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

NO, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT.

I HAVE DIGNITY.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

But Tenn-kun, you said it was for research before.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

…

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Kujou-san is having a mental breakdown because he doesn't know how to answer that.

It is currently funny to see his suffering finally.

 

**Roomba**

 

Every day Ichi scares me more

His rivalry with Kujou transformed him into a murderous yandere who enjoys your misery...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Iori, I didn't raise you like this...

You used to be such a good person...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm sorry Nii-san, but I can't do anything about it anymore.

If I had to murder each and every one of you I would probably prefer to lock you in a room Nii-san, Feel privileged.

 

**Roomba**

 

Thank you for saying that Ichi, completely relieves the situation.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm just trying to be honest...

 

**Stalker**

 

Your honesty is scary...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Is there any way we can get our tsundere back?

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Probably not.

 

**Roomba**

 

It will sound stupid but we can only wait for Riku to transform him back into our tsundere Ichi with his love.

It sounds worse when you say it directly...

 

**Stalker**

 

If that's the situation, I hope it also destroys the killer instinct Tenn has inside...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

I'm still here to read that, you know?

Though now that I think of it, perhaps I should lock Nanase-san in a room to keep him to myself...

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

Over my damn dead body, Izumi Iori.

I intend to do that before you do.

 

**Stalker**

 

Why doesn't anything go well here?

 

**Roomba**

 

It's a curse...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

With all due respect Iori-kun, Kujou-san

How about I do that first? I will not allow anyone to harm my sweet Riku

Never

 

**Roomba**

 

Sou, calm your instincts yandere please

I'm terrified

 

**Stalker**

 

Could this get any worse?

 

**Roomba**

 

Don't invoke bad luck!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Iori-kun, Tenn-kun and Sougo-kun, kidnapping is illegal

Do you really think Riku-kun would be happy trapped in four walls without being able to see his friends?

Or his family?

Stop being selfish and think a little more about what Riku-kun wants.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

…

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

…

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Yuki-san, do you really think I can be persuaded so easily?

 

**Roomba**

 

I had forgotten that Sou was a true yandere compared to these two...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Unlike these two, I am persistent.

It'll be hard to convince me not to.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan...

Do you really want Rikkun to be sad?

Or frightened?

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

And what does it matter if it is?

I'm more than sure he'd be happy just to have me by his side.

A good-for-nothing brother who abandoned him 9 years ago and a tsundere isn't what he deserves.

 

**Roomba**

 

Sou

I know you're upset because you loved him too but I don't think this is the best idea.

Shouldn't you be happy that he's happy?

I know that in all your life you have never been selfish enough but this just isn't right.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

Ousaka Sougo, I know I haven't been the best brother or the best person with him, I admit it!

But you know what? I'm trying to improve even if it doesn't seem like it, I want Riku to forgive me from the heart and I know I can't repair the damage I did 9 years ago, I love him and I won't let you take him away from me, because I want to make him happy again.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Ousaka-san, I know I'm not the best boyfriend, or the best person, that's for sure.

But if I have to be honest then I will, I love Nanase-san more than anything and I would sacrifice myself for him if I had to, I want to make him happy and if that means changing for the better then I want to do it, because he deserves it.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

…

Hahaha

 

**Roomba**

 

That's not a good sign...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Tamaki-kun, looks like we made it.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Iorin is no longer yandere! :’D

 

**Roomba**

 

Wait, what?

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Did you really think I'd kidnap him, Yamato-san?

 

**Roomba**

 

YES

 

**Stalker**

 

Ousaka, I almost had a heart attack because of all this.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I'm sorry, Tamaki-kun and I thought if we took them to the extreme they'd realize sooner or later that they were taking it all too far.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

That was... very effective...

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

It was very clever...

 

**Roomba**

 

Sou, couldn't you have warned us or something?

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

If it didn't look real then it wouldn't have worked...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan's yandere instincts were very useful UwU

Yandere sou-chan was a great help, I should thank him the next time he comes :D

 

**Roomba**

 

Are Sou yandere and Sou different people?

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Something like that...

What happens when I'm like that I can't remember later...

 

**Stalker**

 

Oh...

Maybe we have to be afraid of Ousaka...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

After all this I really realized that I took it all too far...

I should have seen myself as a psychopath.

 

**Stalker**

 

You did it Izumi-otouto.

You did.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere and intensified**

 

After seeing Ousaka Sougo behave as we also realized that, I was too extreme and irrational.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Even though I am upset that Riku-kun doesn't love me I am happy to see that finally his boyfriends realized how badly they have behaved all this time.

I'm relieved to know he's not gonna get hurt soon.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Now Rikkun will have not-assassin boyfriends UwU

 

**Roomba**

 

You know what?

In the end we didn't do what we were going to do in the first place...

 

**Stalker**

 

It's not necessary either, now I just want to hug Ryuu and sleep...

 

**Stalked**

 

That's not a problem Gaku, you can come straight to my room when you get back from the soba UwU store.

 

**Stalker**

 

Thank you Ryuu

I love you

 

**Roomba**

 

Stop before this becomes a more gay chat than it already is.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Being gay is the best thing there is, don't deny that Yamato-kun (UwU)/

Don't do it b(UwU)d

 

**Roomba**

 

But I'm not refusing that.

I'm dating Nagi and Mitsu anyway.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Now that it's all worked out, I'm going back to sleep.

Good-bye

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Yuki! We have work in the afternoon!

Wake up! >:C

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like drama.


	25. Proud Father and kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is proud of his 'sons' and a little talk about kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**RTI**

 

**Roomba**

 

Sou, I love you

You're the son who makes me proudest

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Em...

Oh, thank you?

But what did I do to be the son that makes you proudest?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Iori is no longer a yandere murderer thanks to you, Sougo.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

The idea was from Tamaki-kun...

 

**Roomba**

 

Well, then I love you too, Tama. You make me a proud father.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I guess thanks Yama-san :l

 

**Stalker**

 

I saw Tenn this morning throwing his entire rope collection to the dump.

Thank you Ousaka, I am so happy...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Did Tenten have a rope collection?

 

**Stalker**

 

I think he was a shibari fan or something.

They were of all colors and patterns.

There were even a few shiny...

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

What the hell were you doing going through my trash?

And they're not for shibari or anything.

I had them for other reasons.

 

**Stalker**

 

For bondage then?

 

**Brocon yandere tsundere perverted and intensified**

 

NO.

IS NOT FOR THAT.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Leave Tenn-kun

Would you like me to talk about your kinks in front of everyone?

 

**Roomba**

 

No, but it's fun.

Ichi's got a kink with cat boys, he's got a lot of Manga about that.

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING RUMMAGING THROUGH MY BELONGINGS?!

 

**Roomba**

 

Search for something for blackmail UwU

 

**Stalker**

 

Tenn and Izumi-otouto are perverts.

 

**Roomba**

 

Aren't you talking about yourself, Yaotome?

You admitted drunk that you would like to see Tsunashi-san with a chocker and make BDSM

 

**Stalker**

 

NIKAIDOU WHY?!

 

**Roomba**

 

I could keep saying the things you admitted to being drunk all day.

 

**Stalker**

 

If so, then I'll pay you back.

Yesterday you said you wanted to see Rokuya in a maid suit.

Roomba

 

You admitted that you want to fuck Tsunashi-san everywhere in your house.

 

Stalker

 

You said you'd like to fuck Nanase.

 

**Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified**

 

Wait what?

 

**Roomba**

 

Yaotome, I will stop if you stop...

 

**Stalker**

 

Deal

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun←**

 

Nikaidou-san, I would like to tell you that you already have couples.

 

**Roomba**

 

I know.

But I admitted that last month...

When Nagi and Mitsu fucked every day and I was miserable

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Now they do it once a week and for more hours...

 

**Roomba**

 

I'm sorry Sou but it's not my fault

It's either that or end up locked up with two ex-killers in a closet...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Don't worry, I understand...

 

→ **Yandere obsessed with Rikkun**

 

Sometimes I wish Nii-san would go and put in it to Rokuya-san in a hotel...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Sorry Iori...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Rikkun is amazing!

He completeed with a perfect combo all the songs from Love Live in Expert to the first and got a SSR from Ohara Mari! QwQ

 

**Roomba**

 

Wow.

I should ask him to help me with BanG Dream.

 

**Stalker**

 

And me with Fire Emblem Heroes...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Maybe I'll ask him for help with Ensemble Stars!

 

**Roomba has added Riku to the chat**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Riku to Kawaii♥Riku**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Brocon tsundere yandere perverted and intensified to Just Brocon.**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of →Yandere obsessed with Rikkun← to Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Stalker to BDSM**

 

**Roomba has changed the nickname of Stalked to Sexy Thunder Dry.**

 

**BDSM**

 

I thought you were going to stop...

 

**Roomba**

 

I did UwU

 

**BDSM has changed the nickname of Roomba to Alcoholic Roomba**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I hate you

 

**BDSM**

 

We're best friends and I put it in you a couple of times so you don't hate me.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Shit...

I can't fight with your logic

 

**BDSM**

 

You're welcome

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

I do not know if you remember that Riku is now in the chat again but avoid insulting here please

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Nagi's English also catches on like the flu

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

No kidding, he just needs to start speaking German or something.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Bitte Mitsuki

Ein bisschen respekt

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Was that an insult?

 

**Submissive**

 

gar nicht

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Maybe I'd also have to learn some other language...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I was in the U.S. for a while, but I never learned English.

 

**BDSM**

 

It is also not necessary

We sing in Japanese anyway.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I feel it's good that we learn some other language.

Look at Nagi, he knows German even though it' s useless.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

The disrespect

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I didn't mean to...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Well... I know Okinawa’s language OwO

 

**BDSM**

 

You look very sexy when you talk in Okinawa.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

But if Tsunashi-san looks sexy doing anything.

 

**BDSM**

 

Nikaidou, stay away from my man.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Why does everybody think I want to sleep with their partners?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

You wanted to sleep with Riku.

You slept with Yaotome.

You almost slept with Manager once.

Then after Yuki-san

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I get it, you don't have to go on

And what happened to Yuki-senpai was because Momo-san forced me

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

You were supposed to keep that a secret Yamato-kun! >:C

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

So when Yamato-kun was flirting with me was why you forced him?

I feel deceived

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Do you admit you wanted to sleep with him, Yuki?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You said I could

And we hadn't done _that_ in several months.

You said 'You can fuck Yamato-kun if you want, I won't mind'.

And I did.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I know you fucked him Yuki, actually I was recording everything UwU

I just wanted yaoi and fanservice UwU

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I still regret that...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Oh, really?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Nah

You're good in bed.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

So the marks on Yama-san's neck after Gakkun's birthday were marks of that?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Yes, Tama

Yes, they were.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

What about the marks on your neck at the concert five months ago?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

That's when I fucked Yaotome in a bar.

The good thing was that the bar was empty...

 

**BDSM**

 

Actually, you were the bottom

You should have written, "When Yaotome put it in me."

 

**Roomba**

 

Shut your goddamn mouth and respect the little dignity I have.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

I get a little jealous that you' re talking all the time how many times you've done that, Gaku...

 

**BDSM**

 

Sorry Ryuu...

I would have done it with you already if Tenn didn't sleep under the same roof.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Mitsuki-san, Nagi-kun and Yamato-san do not care...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Go get a motel when you feel like it.

I would rather not wake up in the middle of the night when Ryuu is shouting your name.

 

**BDSM**

 

I'd like you to stop sleeping with Nanase every time you invite him.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I haven't done anything yet.

Maybe I have kissed him a little but I haven't done any of that yet...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I thought we agreed we wouldn't do anything if the other one wasn't present.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

And I've stayed true to my word.

 

**BDSM**

 

DuDaBlE

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Shut up, Yaotomeme.

 

**BDSM**

 

CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Nah

It's fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


	26. Parental Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of today. UwU

**BDSM has left the chat**

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Should I be worried?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Probably not.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I knew it.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

We didn't do him enough bullying yesterday to get him out on his own so it's another thing.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Maybe he fought with his father and he's upset...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

But he's upset most of the time.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Not all the time

He just seems upset, but he's not.

 

**Brocon only**

 

Really?

It does not seem so, knowing what Gaku is like is not important.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

What if it is? QnQ

 

**Just Brocon**

 

He'll tell us.

Well, you, because I'll probably laugh.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

How good a friend you are, Kujou

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I'm having trouble empathizing.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

It would be good if you tried to empathize with Yaotome-san,

Because Nanase-san will be upset if he realizes you're still a terrible person.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Ichi, you hurt others too when you open your mouth, so you're not the best to talk here.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I'm sorry...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I think we should try to ask him what happened to make him leave...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I hope Gakkun's okay.

I don't like my friends to be sad UnU.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

That was very sweet of you, Tama.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

And extremely childish.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Says the person who was hugging his boyfriend yesterday and didn't want to let him go when he had a job.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I'm sorry for feeling lonely, Nikaidou-san.

And in my defense, I was half asleep.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Ah

My dear kōhai Iori-kun is so cute~

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

It's just like Yuki in the mornings <3

He hugs you and won't let you go until it's 12 <3.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

It's just that you're very comfortable, honey.

I'd like to hug you forever <3

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I'd like to wake up in your arms every day <3

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but I'm worried about Yaotome.

And I'll never admit it again.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Oh

Yamato-kun is the real tsundere?

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

That looks like OwO.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I am not tsundere, my name is not Izumi Iori

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

That offended me in many ways.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

And coming back to the subject, we have to know what happened with Yaotome.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Everything would be easier if you admitted that you like APGNALSIN

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Yuki, no ÒnÓ

Yamato-kun is dating Nagi-kun and Mitsuki-kun. Did you forget?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

What happens is that instead of having RyuuGaku there have only been a lot of GakuYama scenes...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Very friendly

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Actually, they did look like couple scenes...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

With all due respect but Gaku is mine

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

We're not denying it, Tsunashi-san.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

It's the first time I've seen Ryuu be possessive...

I'm so proud.

 

Alcoholic Roomba

 

I won't get involved in TRIGGER's business.

 

**Roomba Alcoholic has added Gaku to the chat**

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Love Why did you leave the chat?

 

**Gaku**

 

My father discovered the chat and inside there are a lot of ways to destroy Re:vale and IDOLiSH7, I was just doing them all a favor...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I know you're lying. Tell us the real reason.

 

**Gaku**

 

My father said I couldn't be friends with other idols...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

And then what?

 

**Gaku**

 

He ordered me to leave the chat and change my number...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Why the hell don't you just refuse?!

 

**Gaku**

 

My father's order is absolute.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

This is the first time I've seen you write something like this.

Are you Gaku in the first place?

 

**Gaku**

 

Obviously I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't know that you're going out with Nanase and you stored all the merchandising in your room because now you have him.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

It's him...

 

**Gaku**

 

He told me:

"Get out of that chat if you don't want me to make you break up with Ryuunosuke."

And I don't want to lose Ryuu...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Oww, that's very sweet of you, Gaku.

But you don't have to worry about that, as long as you don't let him check your cell.

 

**Gaku**

 

He put parental control on my cell phone.

What's stupid when I'm an adult...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I see what you meant by "My father's order is absolute."

 

**Gaku**

 

I'll change my cell phone and number so the next time I see Nanase I'll give him my new number...

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

:C

 

**Gaku has left the chat**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Now we have to wait for him to come back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye.


	27. Couple Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku comes back  
> The problem is that he is welcomed by a couple fight.

**Kawaii♥Riku has added Gaku**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba has changed the nickname of Gaku to BDSM**

 

**BDSM**

 

Are you gonna keep going?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Yes

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I hate you, Yuki!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I said I'm sorry, Momo!

What do you want me to do?

Anything...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I want you to go to hell.

We broke up Yuki

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You're kidding, right?

There is no way in this life that I can live without you!

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

I'm not interested

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

What's going on here?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Momo-san, Yuki nii-sama, it was my fault, I'm sorry...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Riku-chan, don't try to take the blame off that idiot.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

But it was really my fault!

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

No, it wasn't.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Stop trying to help me, Riku-kun.

it was really my fault...

 

**BDSM**

 

erm...

Why are you fighting, senpais?

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Nothing you care about, my dear kōhai

The fight's over.

Just like our UwU relationship.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

May I know why?

I'm a little confused that after 5 years you are now breaking up...

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Not now, Banri-san.

Seriously it was my fault Momo-san, don't break up with Yuki nii-sama...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Yuki has to learn to face his problems alone

Stop blaming yourself.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

What you really saw wasn't what you thought!

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

You think I'm stupid?

You were obviously kissing Riku-kun against the floor

 

**Just Brocon**

 

What?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nanase-san?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

It was an accident...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

You didn't even let me explain the situation to you.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

What I saw was enough for me.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I want an explanation, Riku.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Same here.

 

**BDSM**

 

Do you realize the last thing we need right now is another couple fight?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

They have a right to be angry at me, Yaotome-san...

 

**BDSM**

 

Do you admit you kissed Yuki-san?!

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Yaotome, our center would never do something so horrible.

There must be an explanation for this.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Riku-chan, you can't lie. What happened?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

When I finished my photo shoot I went to visit Yuki nii-sama and Momo-san...

Momo-san was not there so I stayed to wait for him, Iori knows I'm very clumsy and I fell to the floor

Yuki nii-sama came to help me but ended up falling too and we kissed by accident,

that's when Momo-san came and saw us...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

So what I saw was just a misunderstanding?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Yes...

I didn't mean to kiss my kōhai, Momo...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

…

I'm still upset anyway, Nanase-san.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

It was just an accident, Izumi Iori.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Perhaps I can be persuaded in some way...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

It's just an excuse to make him wear that skirt, isn't it, Ichi?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DIGGING THROUGH MY BELONGINGS?!

 

**Just Brocon**

 

…

I want to see that too...

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

I don't have a problem with that, UwU.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

This is going to end badly...

 

**BDSM**

 

You mean they're gonna sleep with Nanase?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Nah

I bet I'm gonna have to wipe a nosebleed off the carpet.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

With all due respect, Yamato-san

But you don't even clean your own room.

It's only clean by Musashi-san.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

…

Sorry Sou...


	28. A talk between two best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato needs someone to talk to and Gaku's is there to help.

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Yaotome

Yaotome

Yaotome

Yaotome

Yaotome

Yaotome

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Gaku?

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

What?

Can't you see I'm working?

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I want to die...

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

What happened?!

Who do I have to punch in the face?!

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

No one

I finally did.

I broke up with Mitsu and Nagi

And I want to die

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I can't hit them...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I told you you didn't have to hit someone.

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

That doesn't take away the fact that I'm upset.

Nobody hurts my best friend.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Yeah, yeah.

I get it.

I'm just depressed.

I will be better later

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

Feel like a beer?

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Tomorrow I don't have a day off.

I have a photo shoot, interviews, I'll model for a brand with Sou.

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I understand you're busy.

I really wanted to go for vodka...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

You know I don't really like vodka.

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I know.

It's just fun to watch you get drunk fast because you don't know how much vodka you have to pour into a glass.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

It's fun for me to see you drunk and how you admit your sexual fantasies with Tsunashi-san.

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

Shut up.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Exactly

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

Anyway.

If it makes you feel any better

Izumi-ani and Rokuya's relationship is based solely on sex.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I hate to admit it, but you're right.

I don't like to speak badly of my partners but...

Mitsu and Nagi have more sex than couple moments

I don't blame Nagi because he's pretty romantic.

But Mitsu is always jealous and you know...

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I'd get tired fast in a relationship like that.

Being jealous all the time is never something I'd like to do.

Ryuu is understanding and even when he gets jealous he tells me and we talk about it.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I'd like to have a relationship like that.

But I'm lonely and sad

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

You're a great man, someday you'll find someone

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I can't help but think that day will never come.

It just makes me worse to see how everyone has a partner.

Except Tama and Sou, but Sou is friendzoned and Tama is... Tama

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I can't say I understand, but... it's sad.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I just think I wish it had worked out between us.

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

I can’t lie. Me too

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

How about we get together tonight to play a game?

We won't be able to drink alcohol but it's better than nothing

 

**Sobaman and flexible**

 

Of course!

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Let it be clear

I'll win this time.


	29. Dirty minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a misunderstanding.

**RTI**

 

**Roomba Alcoholic has removed Kawaii♥Riku from the chat**

 

**BDSM**

 

Oh?

 

Now what happened?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I'm going to talk about the subject that everyone's been away from all morning.

 

**BDSM**

 

I don't live with you to know what happened.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Yamato-san

 

No

 

Just don't

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Mitsu

 

If we talk about this faster, we can forget what happened.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

_Oh_

 

I'm not ready to talk about this...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

It was a very long night, Yamato-san

 

I just want to forget that this ever happened...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

...

 

Did something happen at night?

 

**BDSM**

 

By the way, do you know where Tenn is?

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

He said he'd be back in the morning but he didn't...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

That's the problem.

 

What Kujou and Ichi did

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I'm still confused...

 

**BDSM**

 

And I

 

that I'm the only person who can understand Nikaidou and his bullshit 100%.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Isn't that because you're part of almost all of them?

 

**BDSM**

 

Yes

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Listen to this.

 

Except you, Tama.

 

You're too young for that sort of thing.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Okay...?

 

I still don't know what's going on...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

With time you get used to it Q-Q

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Returning to the topic

 

Listen to this.

 

**Roomba Alcoholic has sent an audio**

 

_\- I-iori... Te-tenn-nii...-_

 

_\- Don't move Riku, I promise we'll help you... –_

 

_\- Don't worry Nanase-san, it will be quick -_

 

_\- B-but aah!_

 

**BDSM**

 

No...

 

this can't be...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I can't believe it...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Were they really... were they having sex?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Yamato-san, I told you I wanted to forget it!

 

I want to forget that I heard my younger brother having sex...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

When you were doing it, he wanted to forget it, too.

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _Touche_ , Mitsuki

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I can't describe in words how furious I feel...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Sou-chan

 

Calm down

 

I don't want to see YanSou-chan...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

After that it makes sense that I'm not home yet...

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

**Yuki-san**

 

Good morning Iori-kun

 

How's your morning?

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

A little tired.

 

**Yuki-san**

 

Did you have a long night?

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

I'm not sure...

 

**Yuki-san**

 

What's the reason?

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

I really don't know what time it was when I fell asleep.

 

With everything I did I lost my sense of time.

 

**Yuki-san**

 

I see...

 

Maybe, just maybe...

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

Can you say it quickly?

 

I'm really tired and would like to go back to sleep

 

**Yuki-san**

 

Well, Iori-kun

 

I'll make it quick.

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

It doesn't look like it...

 

**Yuki-san**

 

Iori-kun

 

Read my message carefully

 

If it's true you had sex with Riku-kun, I'll make you see hell on land.

 

Nobody touches my favorite kōhai and goes free

 

**My kōhai tsundere**

 

I'm confused.

 

Why do you think I had sex with Nanase-san?

 

And one more thing,

 

Why just me? If anything, Kujou-san would have had sex with Nanase-san as well.

 

**Yuki-san**

 

Maybe you should go check out the group chat, my kōhai

 

**RTI**

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nikaidou-san,

 

I never had sex with Nanase-san and Kujou-san, you are wrong...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Iori

 

Our ears do not deceive us

 

You were having sex

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nii-san, this time you' re being deceived.

 

And I can prove it.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Will you shut up?

 

I was asleep when your notifications woke me up.

 

And that Izumi Iori does not stop moving in bed.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Kujou-san

 

Please read the conversation

 

**Just Brocon**

 

...

 

I didn't have sex with Riku and him.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

It wasn't hard to write my name.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

It's hard for me.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

And then how do you justify those noises?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi has sent an audio**

 

_Iori: Nanase-san, that box looks heavy, you should wait until the three of us can carry it together._

 

_Riku: It's not that heavy, look--_

 

_Riku: I-iori... Te-tenn-nii..._

 

_Tenn: Don't move Riku, I promise we'll help you..._

 

_Iori: Don't worry Nanase-san, it will be quick_

 

_Riku: B-but ah!_

 

_Riku: it fell..._

 

_Iori: Hopefully things are intact_

 

_Tenn: I have money to replace the damages..._

 

**Just Brocon**

 

You see?

 

We weren't doing anything sexual.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

But... Why do we only hear the badly thinkable part?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Because you have dirty minds.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Aren't you talking about yourself?

 

**BDSM**

 

Now I'm curious what was in the box

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

There was Nanase-san's giant, untouchable collection of books.

 

We were going to swap books and then he was going to teach us how to play that weird racing game.

 

I want to complain about its unrealism, but it was fun and we went to bed late.

 

I think so...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I think it was 2 or 3 in the morning.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I don't want to go back to bed so late for the rest of my life...

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

Now I'm sorry to think you were going to have sex in the dorms.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nii-san, unlike you I do have decency.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

I'm offended.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

And I am that you thought I'd touch Nanase-san inappropriately.

 

Nanase-san is so pure that I feel sorry for even thinking of him in such a way...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

What he said.

 

**BDSM**

 

Now I'll forget you all thought you three had sex.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

And I'll fall unconscious again.


	30. Yuki wants to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki notices something wrong with Yamato and wants to help.  
> The thing is that he also needs to clean his name.

**My favorite kōhai**

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

Yamato-kun

 

I noticed you looked sad on your show.

 

Would you mind telling me why?

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

Yes

 

It bothers me to tell you.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

I'm going to take it for granted that you already told Gaku-kun.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

...

 

How did you know?

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

You tell him everything

 

And I know everything

 

It's that simple.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

Okay...?

 

I thought you were still having sex with Momo-san.

 

Yuki-senpai

 

You think I have sex with Momo every day?

 

My libido is not so high

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

No

 

What happens is that you have marks on your neck that only multiply with each passing day.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

I don't want to talk about my private life...

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

Perfect

 

Neither do I.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

Can you stop being tsundere for a minute and tell your favorite senpai what's wrong with you?

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

When did I say you were my favorite senpai?

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

I know everything

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

If that makes you stop bugging me.

 

I ended my relationship with Mitsu and Nagi

 

And I want to die

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

Oh

 

Don't worry Yamato-kun

 

Even though I don't like to talk bad about my kōhais...

 

Mitsuki-kun and Nagi-kun's relationship is only based on sex

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

The second person to say that

 

And I know

 

But that doesn't make me feel any better.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

Yamato-kun

 

I can't say that someday you'll find your right person because it may or may not happen.

 

I can only tell you to get over them because you won't do anything by feeling bad about it.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

Besides that, I'm scared.

 

Because I also realized that I still have feelings for Yaotome and he's with Tsunashi-san.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

This is more complicated than I thought...

 

Does he know?

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

Of course he does.

 

I'm afraid to say this but he also has feelings for me.

 

But what he feels for Tsunashi-san is much stronger and I sincerely prefer that they stay together.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

What I don't understand is why you say still.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

It was for a few months before Yaotome started dating Tsunashi-san.

 

We were together for two months but it didn't work out and we ended up

 

I didn't get over him at all, it seems...

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

Yamato-kun

 

You're fucked.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

You think I don't know?

 

The only thing that matters to me now is to see that Yaotome is happy.

 

That's all I need.

 

**Yuki-senpai**

 

You're a very good friend, Yamato-kun.

 

**My favorite kōhai**

 

I know.

 

**RTI**

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Good morning bitches UwU

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

...

 

**Ikemen**

 

...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

...

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

¿:0?

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Did you just say 'bitches'?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Yes UwU

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nanase-san

 

Who taught you to say that?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Yuki nii-sama said it yesterday UwU

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

...

 

I didn't say anything!

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

=)

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

...

 

**BDSM**

 

Yuki-senpai

 

You corrupted the only decent human in this world...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

My Riku isn't just decent.

 

He is perfect.

 

And nothing will change my mind.

 

**BDSM**

 

Ignoring this brocon for a moment.

 

Yuki-san, why did you do it?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I swear by Momo I never said 'bitches' in front of him...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

He's swearing enough...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Who taught him that is not the problem.

 

The problem is getting that word out of Nanase-san's vocabulary.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

The one who taught him is the problem.

 

We can't be sure that he won't teach him another bad word or

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

No offense but it looks like we're talking about a little child...

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

All my kōhais are my children (UwU)/

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

In any case

 

What do you intend to do about it?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

To kill the one who taught him that word and to lie =)

 

BDSM

 

Rest in peace unfortunate person

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Yuki, don't kill anyone.

 

Momo-kun. No, just no.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

How did you know I was planning something sinister? >:c

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I just knew.

 

Now, who was it that taught my son bad words?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Oh?

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

 _Son_?

 

**Manager’s Boyfriend**

 

All IDOLiSH7 are my children

 

Now don't ask and answer me

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Riku-kun said it was Yuki-san...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

And Yuki-san swore by Momo-san that it was not him...

 

**Manager’s Boyfriend**

 

It wasn't him.

 

When we were in high school he used to swear by me that he had never done anything wrong...

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Don't underestimate the love I had for you.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I'm not.

 

But that does not answer my question.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

You fell in my trap.

 

I am Yamato

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

...

 

Yamato-kun why?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

First

 

Because you keep going where they don't call you.

 

And second

 

Because I saw Riku's phone in the kitchen and I had to take advantage of the fact that he's asleep on the couch.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

...

 

Nikaidou-san

 

I hope you enjoy a month without alcohol.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

We will never buy beer again :)

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

...

 

You want to kill me?

 

**BDSM**

 

You want to kill him?

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

So much alcohol is not good for health, Gaku

 

**BDSM**

 

But look at Nikaidou, he can't bear to be more than two weeks completely sober...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Take it like we're helping him with his alcohol problems.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Ja

 

I no longer need alcohol to survive.

 

I discovered that soda is just as bad for my health.

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

...

 

Damn it

 

**BDSM**

 

Ah.

 

Oh well, that means there won't be any more beer nights for a month...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

You can go have a drink with me, OwO.

 

**BDSM**

 

I don't want to end up doing it in the kitchen.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

...

 

**BDSM**

 

Because Tenn lives here and I don't want to wake up the cracken.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

But we could go to Deep River...


	31. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku enters in a life-or-death situation and Yamato can't help.

**Bottom Roomba**

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Nikaidou

 

Nikaidou

 

Nikaidou

 

Nikaidou

 

Nikaidou

 

Nikaidou

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I DON’T WANT TO DIE NIKAIDOU

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Oh?

 

Now what did you do?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Maybe I pissed Nanase off...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

IDIOT

 

YOU NO LONGER HAVE SALVATION

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?

 

Ryuu is gone, Tenn and Izumi-otouto are asleep

 

There's no one to help me.

 

I don't want to die...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Where are you?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

In the kitchen, I'm hiding inside one of the cabinets...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

What was in his hand?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

A spoon...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Oh...

 

Yaotome, stay there until he finds you and accept your destiny

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I never thought all my life I'd be afraid of a spoon...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

It's not your fault.

 

Sou will be one thing but Riku can even turn a carrot into a deadly weapon.

 

Just say the last thing you wanted and die with honor.

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Thank you Nikaidou, completely useful

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Think of Riku as Erin of HoshiMegu

 

You can't escape

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Tell Ryuu that I love him

 

Tell Tenn I took his box of yaoi Manga and haven't returned them yet.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Wait what?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

And finally

 

Nikaidou, I'm still gay for you.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

...

 

STOP GIVING ME HOPES

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I’m soAOPNGOWPENGJ

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Yaotome?!

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Don't worry Yamato-san, he's just unconscious =)

 

Good night :)

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

...

 

rIKU DON’T KILL HIM


	32. BDSM and Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is full of perversion.

**Yamato has created the chat: NSFW**

 

**Yamato has added:**

 

**Iori**

 

**Mitsuki**

 

**Sougo**

 

**Nagi**

 

**Gaku**

 

**Tenn**

 

**Ryuu**

 

**Yuki**

 

**Momo**

 

**Banri**

 

**Gaku**

 

Oh?

 

**Yamato has changed the name to: BDSM and others**

 

**Gaku**

 

Oooh.

 

**Mitsuki**

 

Really?

 

**Ryuu**

 

I'm not comfortable with this...

 

**Yuki**

 

I thought you guys stayed on the basics.

 

**Yamato**

 

Except Nagi and Mitsu

 

**Yuki**

 

Do I have to talk about that occasion?

 

**Yamato**

 

You should be more specific.

 

I've slept with several people in this chat.

 

**Tenn**

 

And Gaku is one.

 

**Ryuu**

 

:)

 

**Iori**

 

Like Rokuya-san

 

**Mitsuki**

 

:)

 

**Banri**

 

And Yuki...

 

**Momo**

 

:)

 

**Yamato**

 

I get it.

 

And I want to say I don't regret any of those.

 

**Nagi**

 

Oh

 

I think you forgot to mention Mitsuki.

 

And Riku

 

**Yamato**

 

I haven't had sex with Riku.

 

That time it was only because I was drunk...

 

**Nagi**

 

You left him without his clothes anyway O-O

 

**Yamato**

 

I'm sure he still had his underwear on...

 

**Iori**

 

Nikaidou-san,

 

Stay away from my boy.

 

And Kujou-san's...

 

**Tenn**

 

Don't worry, Izumi Iori.

 

I am disgusted to share with you as well.

 

**Iori**

 

I'm glad we're in the same situation.

 

**Momo**

 

But let's face it, you' re very good friends now! Ow

 

**Tenn**

 

Friends?

 

**Iori**

 

We?

 

**Tenn**

 

No way.

 

**Iori**

 

There's nothing more distant from reality than this.

 

**Yuki**

 

That's because you guys are tsunderes.

 

**Iori**

 

I don't even want to deny this anymore.

 

It's a waste of time.

 

**Tenn**

 

That's a new one.

 

**Yamato**

 

Returning to the topic

 

**Gaku**

 

I'm pretty sure we all want to get away from this subject.

 

**Yamato**

 

Who wants to talk first?

 

**Momo**

 

I (OwO)/

 

**Yuki**

 

mOMO NO

 

**Momo**

 

My darling's punishment for betraying me is to be my passive for a year UwU.

 

**Banri**

 

I didn't need to know anyone's privacy...

 

**Yamato**

 

Oh, that explains the marks on Yuki-senpai's neck.

 

**Ryuu**

 

And why he said he couldn't walk yesterday...

 

**Yuki**

 

My dignity...

 

**Gaku**

 

What dignity?

 

**Banri**

 

That's a good question.

 

**Yamato**

 

So...

 

Do you stay with the basics or not?

 

**Mitsuki**

 

I really feel uncomfortable in this situation...

 

**Gaku**

 

We'd better bullying Nikaidou.

 

He's a bottom

 

**Yamato**

 

Yaotome

 

Then you'd like to know that you're horrible at dirty talk.

 

**Gaku**

 

NIKAIDOU WHY?!

 

**Yamato**

 

Touche

 

And you can't talk

 

When you're drunk, you're more passive than I am.

 

**Ryuu**

 

Gaku can be the bottom?

 

**Tenn**

 

The question is

 

Can you be top?

 

**Ryuu**

 

Probably not...

 

**Iori**

 

I thought Nikaidou-san could be top.

 

**Gaku**

 

Can be with very few people

 

**Tenn**

 

And you drunk are one of them.

 

**Gaku**

 

Why don't you tell us how your box of yaoi Manga are all R18?

 

**Tenn**

 

I don't have to say anything about it.

 

**Yuki**

 

So you admit it, Tenn-kun?

 

**Tenn**

 

I have no experience...

 

Izumi Iori also reads from them.

 

**Yamato**

 

You're right

 

A student shouldn't have porn in his bag.

 

**Iori**

 

WHY DO YOU KEEP GOING THROUGH MY STUFF?!

 

KUJOU-SAN, WAS IT NECESSARY!?

 

**Tenn**

 

If my dignity falls, yours falls with it.

 

**Yamato**

 

Speaking of these things.

 

You haven't had sex with Riku yet?

 

It's been 7 months now

 

**Iori**

 

We're still... planning...

 

**Yuki**

 

Do you have to plan how to have sex?

 

**Iori**

 

Your first time was a threesome?

 

**Yuki**

 

No

 

**Iori**

 

Exactly.

 

**Ryuu**

 

I am still uncomfortable...

 

**Yamato**

 

I know.

 

Let's talk about how Mitsu loves to see Nagi in a maid suit.

 

Or police

 

**Momo**

 

We already understood that suits in general O-O

 

**Mitsuki**

 

That's a lie.

 

Never heANVG9ANGFPA

 

**Nagi**

 

Don't say anything Mitsuki

 

Everything is better if you just don't say anything...

 

**Yamato**

 

I remember one day I came back from drinking with Yaotome.

 

And fuck him, too.

 

**Gaku**

 

UNNECESSARY DETAILS

 

**Yamato**

 

and I entered a very bad time

 

The thing is, I saw Nagi in the Ainana Police suit against the wall and Mitsu.

 

I'd better stop there.

 

**Iori**

 

I'd like to stop learning things about my brother's private life.

 

Please leave me at least with a little innocence.

 

**Yuki**

 

Iori-kun

 

If you're with us, it's because you don't have any innocence left.

 

Except Riku-kun, he's a national treasure.

 

**Sougo**

 

I just grabbed my cell phone and found this...

 

Yamato-san, was there a need to expose the private lives of others?

 

**Ryuu**

 

In any case Momo-san began...

 

**Momo**

 

I'm not gonna deny that, UwU.

 

**Yamato**

 

No

 

But be thankful I didn't add Tama

 

**Sougo**

 

If you had, I would have stamped your phone against the wall, Yamato-san.

 

**Yamato**

 

Sorry Sou...

 

**Yuki**

 

So...

 

Are you done with exhibitionism?

 

**Gaku**

 

No, I'm still curious about that occasion.

 

**Yuki**

 

It's nothing so surprising

 

When Momo gave me permission to sleep with Yamato-kun we had only done BDSM.

 

That's all there is to it.

 

**Gaku**

 

And then you complain about me, Nikaidou.

 

**Yamato**

 

In my defense, Yuki-senpai was the one who pulled the whip out of nowhere.

 

**Yuki**

 

You're the one who gave me permission to proceed with the BDSM.

 

**Yamato**

 

Anyway you were the one who pulled all that stuff, Yuki-san.

 

**Ryuu**

 

Please stop.

 

I really, really feel very uncomfortable

 

**Tenn**

 

You think you're the only one?

 

**Gaku**

 

AnYwAy

 

I think that's enough humiliation for today.

 

**Yamato**

 

I'm going to agree with you.

 

**Tenn**

 

Now, Izumi Iori,

 

Give me back my Manga **.**


	33. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fly Away + Tenn has some Issues, ZOOL makes its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm busy with school and translating takes a lot of time, so, updates are going to be slow.

**Fly Away + Tenn OwO**

 

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Everything would be easier if you admitted that you like each other Ò-Ó

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

NO.

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

NEVER.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Really, everything would be easier if you admitted that you like each other ÒnÓ

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

I ALREADY SAID NO.

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

I REFUSE.

 

**ŹOOL**

 

**Touma**

 

There’s a way to get out of this meeting?

I want to die…

 

**Minami**

 

Inumaru-san,

The only thing you can do is wait patiently until Ryou-san stops talking about his plans of kidnapping.

 

**Touma**

 

It doesn’t look like he’ll stop soon,

I’m worried about Riku, he doesn’t stop talking about him and then he puts his plans of kidnapping in between…

 

**Torao**

 

Poor Nanase

Ryou-san probably got tired of licking the screen of his computer.

 

**Haruka**

 

I feel pity for Nanase Riku

But it still affects Kujou Tenn so there’s a good side to it after all

 

**Touma**

 

Can we stop talking about Ryou-san and his obsession?

 

**Minami**

 

Its the only thing we can talk about without ending fighting or bullying you Inumaru-san.

 

**Touma**

 

I know and I don’t like it…

Tora

Can you give me a call?

That way I can fool Ryou-san and get out here

Now he is talking about lingerie for some reason…

 

**Torao**

 

Nah

Its funny to see you suffer

 

**Haruka**

 

Look at the bright side Touma

Now you know how Ryou-san plans to kidnap Nanase Riku and you can kidnap him instead

 

**Touma**

 

Ah!?

 

**Minami**

 

Inumaru-san,

Everyone knows how in love you’re with him, it’s so obvious that it hurts.

 

**Touma**

 

That’s not true

I don’t like him

I don’t love him and of course I don’t want to marry him

 

**Torao**

 

Touma, you look like that Izumi Iori with your tsunderism

 

**Touma**

 

I’M NOT TSUNDERE

AND IN ANY CASE EVERYONE IN ZOOL ARE PROFESSIONAL TSUNDERES

 

**Haruka**

 

WHO ARE YOU CALLING TSUNDERE?

 

**Torao**

 

I’m far away from being tsundere

 

**Minami**

 

A tsundere deny that is a tsundere, so everyone of you it’s a tsundere.

You’re welcome.

 

**Torao**

 

And what about you?

 

**Minami**

 

I can easily accept I’m a tsundere, what doesn’t make me a tsundere.

 

**Haruka**

 

I’M NOT TSUNDERE

 

**Touma**

 

Everyone is tsundere and case closed

Now, help me get out of here

I don’t wanna keep hearing Ryou-san’s sexual fantasies…

 

**Haruka**

 

Help stupid Touma

The recess it’s going to end soon and finally I’ll be able to stop hearing that Izumi Iori talking about his boyfriends

 

**Torao**

 

Boyfriend?

He?

A tsundere?

 

**Haruka**

 

Not just one

But two

 

**Torao**

 

WHY CAN HE HAVE TWO BOYFRIEND AND NOT ME?

 

**Minami**

 

Because you treat women like trash

You’re attitude is despicable

You easily discard them

If I was a girl I wouldn't hesitate to hit you on the face

 

**Haruka**

 

Minami is right

I would also beat your face to death

 

**Touma**

 

No offense Tora but I’m with them in this

 

**Torao**

 

No one has never insulted me like this…

Except that Ryuunosuke

But he insulted me less than all of you…

 

**Minami**

 

Midou-san,

Tsunashi-san already has a boyfriend took your eyes off him.

 

**Torao**

 

What makes you believe I like him?

 

**Touma**

 

How you look at him when he is in front of you

 

**Minami**

 

How you treat him better than the others even thought you ruined his life.

 

**Haruka**

 

And maybe how you look at his ass every time he passes beside you

 

**Torao**

 

…

I have nothing to say about this No tengo que decir nada al respecto

I don’t like Ryuunosuke and of course I don’t want to shoot myself

 

**Minami**

 

Professional tsunderes.

 

**Touma**

 

So you’ll help my get out of here?

 

**Minami**

 

I guess, no one should be such a long time with Ryou-san.

it’s poisonous.

 

**Touma**

 

Thanks Mina, you’re my savior…

 

**Minami**

 

It’s because you give me pity.

 

**Torao**

 

Professional Tsunderes

 

**Haruka**

 

You can’t talk

Person that looks at his rivals ass every time he has a chance

 

**Torao**

 

HE HAS A GOOD ASS, OKAY?

I CAN’T HELP IT, ITS REFLEX ACTION

 

**Touma**

 

I’m worried about those reflex actions you have Tora

 

**Minami**

 

Midou-san, Stop it, get help, please.

 

**Haruka**

 

Obey Mina, it’ll do you good to leave those reflex actions

As soon as he notices he’ll hit you

 

**Touma**

 

But I thought that Yaotome also looks at his ass all the time

 

**Minami**

 

Inumaru-san, Yaotome-san is Tsunashi-san’s boyfriend.

Obviously he can look at his ass as he pleases.

 

**Touma**

 

That’s explains lot of things…

 

**Torao**

 

Stop pointing out to me that Ryuunosuke has a boyfriend, it’s all I ask…

 

**Haruka**

 

TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE DATES YAOTOME GAKU

 

**Minami**

 

Tsunashi-san goes out with Yaotome-san.

And they probably have a lot of sex.

 

**Touma**

 

I won’t say anything about it

But they are right

 

**Torao**

 

STOP NOW

 

 

 


	34. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku tortures Iori, and Touma is traumatized.

**Fly Away + Tenn OwO**

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san

I don’t know what are you planning to say now but I want to say that whatever things you’re thinking are incorrect.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I was thinking about a new book OnO

And I was also thinking about how you should admit that you like each other already ÒnÓ

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

Riku

In what part of ‘we don’t’ you stopped understanding?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

When you kissed when you thought I was asleep

Or when you thought I wasn’t looking

Or when I looked away just for 5 seconds UwU

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

THAT WAS YOU’RE IMAGINATION.

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

STOP SAYING THINGS THAT AREN’T

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Stop being tsunderes and admit it!

You really thing I would feel sad if is that way?

I actually like that we're getting more and more closer UwU

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san, your pureness isn’t going to convince me

Nor your puppy-dog eyes

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

And a pink dress with everything else would work? OwO

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Maybe…

WAIT, DON’T YOU DARE.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Maybe a normal white skirt would work OwO

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

STOP.

I DON’T WANT TO BLEED NOW.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I wonder if the cat ears will come for the occasion UwU

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

…

Mercy…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

The thing is that I’m already getting tired of seeing you kiss and then get tsundere >:C

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

Riku, That were just accidents

We still hate and want to kill each other.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I’m more than sure that they weren’t >:CEstoy más que seguro que no lo fueron >:C

No one kiss someone that much by accident

It’s impossible

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Do I have to remind you that you're living proof that it's possible?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

No, I already know that I kissed by accident most of my friends

But that’s simply too much coincidence

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

No offense but…

Since when you are that smart?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I do feel offended

I’ve always had been

I think…

Don’t change the subject!

You’ll sleep on the floor till you admit that you like each other

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

I have my own room.

That we share bed if for pure comfort…

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

I live in another house.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I can easily make you Iori

And Tenn-nii, you sleep here everyday

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

I hope that at least we’ll have futons…

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

Same…

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

You are so stubborn ÒnÓ

 

**ZOOL**

 

 

**Torao**

 

Why is Touma crying on the floor?

 

**Minami**

 

Ryou-san started talking about orgies and Inumaru-san got traumatized.

 

**Haruka**

 

Get up Touma

You are dirtying the carpet

 

**Touma**

 

Wow

How much you care about me

 

**Torao**

 

Of course

 

**Haruka**

 

Professional tsunderes

 

**Torao**

 

And what about you

When you’re going to admit you like Aya?

 

**Haruka**

 

SHE IS A KUJOU SO SHE IS STRAIGHT AWAY DEATH FOR ME

 

**Touma**

 

Professional tsunderes

 

**Haruka**

 

When are you going to be reject by Nanase Riku?

 

**Touma**

 

I DON’T LIKE HIM

 

**Minami**

 

Professional tsunderes.

 

**Torao**

 

I’m already annoyed with this ‘professional tsunderes’

 

**Haruka**

 

The faster you admit you're tsundere the faster you'll stop seeing Tsunashi Ryuunosuke's ass.

Who has boyfriend

 

**Torao**

 

STOP

 

**Minami**

 

And of course they have a lot of sex.

 

**Torao**

 

Why are you bullying me when you can go to bully Touma?

 

**Haruka**

 

The stupid Touma still has done nothing to humiliate himself other than to dirty the carpet just because Ryou-san started talking about orgies

 

**Touma**

 

IT WAS INFORMATION THAT I DIDN’T WANTED

THEN HE SAID THAT WE SHOULD MAKE ONE A THEN I COULDN’T ANYMORE

 

**Haruka**

 

RYOU-SAN IS DISGUSTING

 

**Torao**

 

I PREFER TO ADMIT THAT I LIKE RYUUNOSUKE BEFORE DOING AN ORGY WITH ALL OF YOU

 

**Minami**

 

I'm not surprised coming from Ryou-san.

 

**Touma**

 

And then he started talking about Riku again…

 

**Torao**

 

Perhaps he wants to have sex with him?

 

**Haruka**

 

Ja

If not because he has Izumi Iori and Kujou Tenn by his side all the time Ryou-san would have already kidnapped him.

They're both potential killers.

 

**Touma**

 

Didn't Kujou hate Izumi and Kujou also hate Riku?

 

**Haruka**

 

Are you stupid?

The three are dating

 

**Minami**

 

Did you hear that?

That’s Inumaru-san’s heart being destroyed brutally

 

**Torao**

 

Haruka

You killed him

 

**Haruka**

 

I don’t care

It’s not my fault that he fell in love with the master of inverse harems

Did you look at him? He has a lot of men and women behind him than you

 

**Torao**

 

He is cute and a good person

That’s all you need to have a girlfriend

 

**Minami**

 

And treat them with love.

Love them sincerely.

Value them.

 

**Torao**

 

I ALREADY UNDERSTAND

 

**Haruka**

 

And anyway

You also fell in love with someone who has boyfriend

 

**Minami**

 

And has a lot of sex with him.

 

**Haruka**

 

And probably he’ll never look up at you

 

**Minami**

 

Isumi-san, Looks like you killed him.

 

**Haruka**

 

It’s not my problem

 

 


	35. Tamaki is in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki is in love, Iori gives romance advising and ZOOL keeps fighting

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

Iorin

Iorin

Iorin

Iorin

Iorin

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

Iorin :(

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

What?

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

I want to talk about something

I think…

But now I think that I don’t want to…

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

Yotsuba-san, decide.

Everything is better than to try to get Nanase-san to understand something

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

The skirt and the cat ears again?

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

It’s Rikkun’s number one convincing strategy UwU

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

I didn’t know that…

Now what? He can use a spoon like a weapon?

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

Rikkun can make everything into a weapon

Just like Sou-chan…

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

Anyway,

What happened that you need my help?

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

I think I like someone…

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

Yotsuba-san, I am the worst at giving romantic advising

If we count that I almost killed someone more than twice...

I can't help you with this anyway.

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

I knew that you wouldn’t help Iorin UwU

Is just that I think I like Yama-san

And I’m confuse…

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

NIKAIDOU-SAN!?

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

Is that wrong?

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

Yotsuba-san,

You’re underage, Nikaidou-san is already an adult, you have five years of age difference, I don't think you should feel something for him.

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

But Iorin

Yama-san would never harm me

Or treat me bad

And is really little age difference…

 

**Psycho-Iorin UwU/**

 

Yotsuba-san, Do as you please, I just want to tell you that you need to be careful.

Nikaidou-san may be a good person but he is still older than us by a fair amount of years, this type of relationships are uneven in who has more power.

I wouldn’t like if something bad happened to you, Yotsuba-san.

 

**Yotsuba-san**

 

Al right Iorin

I’ll be careful, even though is Yama-san UwU/

 

**ZOOL**

 

**Haruka**

 

Touma

I'm sorry for making fun of your suffering

 

**Torao**

 

…

Isumi Haruka regretting something?

 

**Haruka**

 

Now is me that has to hear Ryou-san…

 

**Minami**

 

That explains it.

 

**Haruka**

 

I want to get out of here!

I just wanted to ask for more payment…

 

**Torao**

 

To enter Ryou-san's office means to stay and talk about his sexual fantasies.

 

**Touma**

 

Poor Haru

You want me to help you?

 

**Haruka**

 

Get me out of here!

I didn't want to know about 69!

Nor other sexual poses!

 

**Torao**

 

Want me to tell you more?

There is AIOGHNLIAWNKGA

 

**Minami**

 

You shouldn’t traumatized the youngest of the group, Midou-san.

 

**Touma**

 

Tora is alright?

 

**Minami**

 

I just hit him with a pen

 

**Touma**

 

Oh…

 


	36. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku needs glasses

**RTI**

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Yamato-san

Have you seen my glasses?

I can’t find them anywhere… :c

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Why Nikaidou-san should know where are your glasses?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Iori, I honestly want you to shup up UwU

You are not forgiven yet UwU

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Ha.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

And you too

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Riku

You had them in your bag

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

But I just checked and they weren't there. ;-;

The doctor was right, I’m getting blind ;-;

 

**Ikemen**

 

Riku-san

I think that we should worry now of your bad sight.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

I don’t want to go to the docto

I don’t wanna use glasses the rest of my life ;-;

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Onii-san didn’t wanted to end blind too

But what happened happened

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nanase-san has vision problems?

 

**Ikemen**

 

The problems just started last week…

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Looks like we’ll visit the eye doctor this weekend

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

I don’t want to! ;-;

 

**Ikemen**

 

It’s just going to be some exams Riku-san, then they’ll decide if you need glasses or not.

 

**BDSM**

 

Obey Takanashi-san, Nananse

Don’t fight against getting blind as Nikaidou

 

**Ikemen**

 

No offense Yaotome-san but you aren’t helping.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Don’t worry Riku

Our father said it’ll happen

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

I’ll prefer if it were you that got blind! >:’C

 

**Just Brocon**

 

As you can see my vision its perfectly fine.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Even though yesterday you had to stick your face to the script of our new drama to be able to read it?

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I need reading glasses…

 

**BDSM**

 

And you forgot them?

Are you Tenn in the first place?

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

¡Gaku!

Respect Tenn!

 

**BDSM**

 

I’m sorry love…

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I was worried about certain things…

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Spying my friendly-date with Touma-san?

I can’t put in words how disappointed I am

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

In his defense, all ZOOL is dangerous.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

We just wanted to know if he wasn’t going to hurt you!

We are talking about the guys that kidnapped us!

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

You worry too much

I can defend myself perfectly fine

 

**BDSM**

 

We are talking about he boy that almost killed me with a spoon…

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I’m not going to ask.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Riku-kun, If you want I can accompany you to the eye doctor

I have the day off together with you and is better if we do it as fast as posible.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Ousaka-san, stay away from my boyfriend.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Don’t you dare.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

…

Of course Sougo-san, Let’s go UwU

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I feel that you are doing it on purpose to annoy us.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Good that you know it Iori UwU

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Can you stop being mad at us?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

When I can have friends without being afraid that they will suddenly disappear and be found dead weeks later at a river side >:C

 

**BDSM**

 

That’s too concrete…

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I don’t threat people anymore, Nanase-san.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

You shouldn’t be scared for something like that.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

All three of us better go, I also have the day off.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

If I need glasses I hope they’ll be nice :C


	37. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOL is just being ZOOL, and Sougo talks about his feelings.

**ZOOL**

 

**Torao**

 

I’m disappointed of you, Touma

You could have kinapped him but you didn’t

That was a golden opportunity

 

**Touma**

 

I’M NOT A CRIMINAL

AND EVEN IF I HAD WANTEND YOUNGER IZUMI AND KUJOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME

 

**Minami**

 

What a shame Inumaru-san,

I thought you would let me organize the kidnapping room.

 

**Touma**

 

MINA YOU TOO!?

 

**Haruka**

 

You are weak Touma

If I was in your place I would have kidnapped him

 

**Minami**

 

But we can’t be that disappointed.

Ryou-san would probably kidnap Nanase-san of Inumaru-san’s kidnapping

 

**Touma**

 

Can you stop saying ‘kidnapping’?

I don’t want to do anymore illegal things that what we had done the last few months…

 

**Torao**

 

If it was Ryuunosuke I could kidnap I would had done it

 

**Haruka**

 

Is a shame that he doesn’t want you close and he stopped answering your calls

Isn’t it, Torao?

 

**Minami**

 

Probably he is having sex while you try to call him.

 

**Touma**

 

I mean, if it was me I personally had hit you and called the police.

 

**Torao**

 

…

CAN YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF MY PAIN?

 

**Haruka**

 

Nah

It’s funny

 

**Minami**

 

It’s the most entertaining thing I have to do.

 

**Touma**

 

The bullying slips away by accident…

 

**Torao**

 

I hate all of you.

 

**Minami**

 

You know yo don’t.

But anyway you’re a professional tsundere.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Nikaidou

How can I break a forced matrimony?

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Eh?

Want to be clearer?

And fast, right now I’m at the eye doctor with Sou and Riku

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

My father saw me kiss Ryuu and one thing led to another and now I am engaged to him...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

…

really?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I'm more confused than you are.

First of all, I don't even want to get married.

And second of all, I thought my father would get disgusted and we'd be fighting for hours.

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Didn't you tell him you didn't want to get married?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I tried.

This is the most unreal situation I've ever been in...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Yaotome

You're fucked.

Get married and ask for a divorce

I can't offer any more help

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

How useful

It's not that I don't want to get married someday, but I'm still very young...

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

Then just refuse marriage.

Tsunashi-san won't want to get married either now I suppose...

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

How do I always end up in situations like this?

 

**Fly Away + Tenn OwO**

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Will you stop being mad at us?

I'm tired of doing seiza...

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Iori-kun, Riku-kun is doing an eye exam right now, if you can wait...

And he said you can stop doing seiza now.

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

Why the hell do you have his phone?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

He left it to me?

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

Ousaka Sougo,

Don't you think you're taking a little advantage of the situation?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Of course not, there's no other way Riku-kun will notice me when he's only thinking of you.

I'm jealous, of course, I think you don't deserve him and I don't either but his happiness is more important now than your stupid jealousy.

Riku-kun can't have any more friends because you threaten them.

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

It's the habit...

But it doesn't change the fact that you're doing this to get closer to our Nanase-san.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

You will understand it if someday you have someone who no matter how much you love and try to overcome it you will not be able to, that no matter how much you fall in love with someone else your feelings return to the same place.

So it is with me, Riku-kun is special and I want him for myself but I can prioritize his feelings before mine.

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

You could always could have confessed before he confessed to us.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Even if I had, he would have turned me down.

He loves you after all.

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Are you sorry you didn't say anything?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Always, sometimes I think I might have had a chance but now...

I think it's okay that he doesn't love me

I just want you to learn that if Riku-kun is with you it's because he only loves _you_ and no one else.

That there's no need to be jealous

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

…

You're right Ousaka-san, I'm sorry about before...

 

♥ **Tenn-nii♥**

 

I guess I have to apologize...

Thank you for telling us this, Ousaka Sougo.

 

**You have eliminated the conversations**

 

 

 

 


	38. Fights, Gaku messing everything up, PhytaghTrio and a nice MEZZO" bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOL fights, not a surprise tho.  
> Ryuu gets mad but everything ends well.  
> PhytaghTrio talks things out.  
> Sougo and Tamaki have a nice bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been taking me a long time to translate, however, I'm a high school student and that means homework drowns me.
> 
> I barely have time to rest, and it's not easy when I know I'll use it to finish homework. Last week I was going to translate and bring at least 5 chapters to reach with the Spanish version, there is still a long way to go since the first season has 53 chapters.
> 
> Anything to talk about has a plot (really, it has) and I want everyone reading to be able to enjoy it, and the new season too, but I'm too overwhelmed with school.
> 
> Yes, I know it's my only excuse, in fact, I was going to translate and post yesterday, but I fell asleep due to tiredness.
> 
> Please, be patient with me.

**ZOOL**

 

 

**Haruka**

 

Touma, Torao ¿Where the fuck are you?

Minami and I have been wainting for long now

 

**Touma**

 

WE ARE FUCKING

GETTING [Not send]

DRINKS [Not send]

 

**Haruka**

 

Ah!?

 

**Minami**

 

Oh god.

 

**Touma**

 

Wait! [Not send]

 

**Haruka**

 

I think I’ll go to visit Yotsuba Tamaki…

 

**Minami**

 

I will be with Ryou-san if you need me…

 

**Touma**

 

No, that wasn’t! [Not send]

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Nikaidou

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

What do you need now?

Don’t you see I’m still at the eye doctor?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

What the fuck is taking you so long?

Anyway

Ryuu’s mad at me and I don’t even know what I did…

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

What was the last thing you did?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

We were lying together in bed

And that’s all, I went to the bathroom for a while but I came back

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

You left your cell phone?

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

You’re saying that Ryuu checked my phone?

He would never do that!

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

I didn’t say that he did

I was just thinking that maybe he did

With a lot of guilt

But did

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

In that moment I was talking with you about how my father wanted to marry us…

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

What if you check your phone?

Maybe he found something that bothered him

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

I’m just realizing that your help if as useless as always…

 

**Bottom Roomba**

 

If is like that then talk to him

And my help is always useless

 

**Soba, soba and more soba**

 

Thanks anyway Nikaidou

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

Ryuu

Did I do anything to upset you

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

I don’t believe you did…

Why do you think I’m upset?

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

Maybe because you left me alone without saying anything and threw your book on the bed...

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

IpickedupyourphoneandbyaccidentIsawyourconversationswithYamato-kunandIgotjealousI'msosorrydon'thateme!

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

…

can you separate the words?

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

I’m sorry…

I picked up your phone and by accident I saw your conversations with Yamato-kun and I got jealous I'm so sorry don't hate me!

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

It’s my fault…

I shouldn’t talk that affectionate with him…

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

It just bothers me a little bit that you still love him and you can't be with him because you're with me...

If I’m bothering you, you could have just said it Gaku…

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

You're wrong!

Ryuu, you are the only one for me and always will be.

Nikaidou and I just had a relationship that didn't work out, that's all.

I would never trade you for anything.

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

Gaku…

I’m so sorry!

I love you and I promise I’ll never grab your cell phone again without your permission…

 

♥ **Gaku♥**

 

I also love you sweetie

But you needn’t to promise that…

 

♥ **My Ryuu♥**

 

You know?

If you still have feelings for Yamato-kun I think you shouldn’t let him go

I know we are together but I don’t mind sharing you Gaku, if you are happy UwU

 

**\\(OwO)/ Phythagoras Trio \\(OwO)/**

 

**Mitsu**

 

I just realized that the three of us haven't spoken in months...

So let's solve this problem

 

**Yamato**

 

If I didn’t wanted to talk with you two before is because I’m still feeling bad and angry

 

**Nagi**

 

_Oh_ Yamato

I’m so sorry to have hurt your feelings

What we did was _horrible_

 

**Mitsu**

 

Ossan, even if you don't believe it we're sorry.

 

**Yamato**

 

If that were the case then we would have solved this by months ago.

 

**Nagi**

 

_I can’t deny that_ Mitsuki

 

**Mitsu** **has send an audio**

 

– _I know that what we did was terrible, Just listen to me for a moment.–_

– _Nagi is not to blame, everything is my fault, I was so jealous of the idea of thinking to share him that I didn’t think that you also loved him, so I didn’t leave you alone even though you respected our time together. –_

– _I am selfish, Yamato-san. Can you try forgiving me? Let’s still be friends… please. –_

 

**Yamato-san**

 

Mitsu, I can’t forgive both of you that easily

You hurt me

I felt so bad for so many months

Maybe I can started forgiving your little by little

But right now, I can’t

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

Sou-chan

Can you sleep with me today?

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

Of course Tamaki-kun

But, can I know why?

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

Rikkun said that there’s a ghost in the house and I’m scared…

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

I’m sure the ghost is a kind one

But if you are that scared then I have no problems

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

Thanks Sou-chan!

You are the best! >w<

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

I don’t believe so…

But whatever makes you happy Tamaki-kun

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

You know, Sou-chan?

I like someone but I don’t know what to do

I asked Iori help but he didn’t say nothing :C

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

Oh, and who’s that fortunate person?

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

Yama-san UwU

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

Oh

Tamaki-kun, I hope you can get him to love you back

Yamato-san is lucky that someone as cool as you likes him.

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

Won't you say anything, Sou-chan?

Iorin said that Yama-san was too old for me

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

That's a lie, in love age doesn't matter so much.

Unless it's 10 years difference...

But age doesn't matter that much

 

**Tamaki-kun**

 

How can I confess to Yama-san?

 

**Sou-chan UwU**

 

Well, I not sure, maybe with a letter or telling him directly

Only you can find the way

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my heart, Nagi is a bottom.


	39. ToraTouma, Fly Away and GakuYama, yes, this is a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma and Torao had sex and Touma gets bullied.  
> Fly Away make up.  
> Gaku makes a move on Yamato.

**ZOOL**

 

**Minami**

 

So…

How was sex?

 

**Touma**

 

Is it necessary to ask that?

We weren't even doing anything

Why doesn't Rabbit Chat work when you need it?

 

**Haruka**

 

Even Rabbit Chat makes you bullying Touma

 

**Torao**

 

I took advantage of the message and put it in him.

I don't regret anything.

 

**Touma**

 

I wanted to dance this morning...

 

**Minami**

 

Whoa, Midou-san,

Were you gentle with Inumaru-san?

 

**Touma**

 

I don’t want to talk about this…

 

**Haruka**

 

But we do

Torao, speak

 

**Torao**

 

No

I didn’t

 

**Minami**

 

Poor Inumaru-san,

We'll bullying him with this until he dies.

 

**Touma**

 

Why don't we talk about how he went to leave some flowers for Tsunashi and when he came out he closed the door in his face?

 

**Haruka**

 

Ohh

Tora, why don't you just give up?

He is obviously happy to have sex every day with Yaotome Gaku.

 

**Touma**

 

I'm sure their relationship is more than just about sex...

 

**Minami**

 

I want to tell you this as a friend Midou-san,

Stop wasting your time being rejected 24/7 with a man who hates you.

 

**Torao**

 

THAT JUST MADE FEEL WORST

 

**Haruka**

 

Where did your professional tsunderism go?

 

**Minami**

 

You’re pathetic Midou-san.

But I don’t blame you, no one loves you.

 

**Torao**

 

PLEASE STOP

 

**Touma**

 

Now I feel pity…

Nah, you deserve it for humiliating me

 

**Fly Away + Tenn OwO**

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san.

Are you still mad at us?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Not so much now UwU

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

What can we do to stop you being mad at us?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I don't know...

Maybe sleep with me UwU

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

We do that all the time.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Yes but...

I want to feel like you' re never gonna leave my side :C

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

Why do you think we'd do something like that?

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san, I promised I'd never leave you, didn't I? You should not fear.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I'm scared...

I know I said it didn't bother me but I'm scared you'll realize that you love each other more than you love me and leave me alone...

It’s very selfish, I know! So if you ever want to leave me...

I promise I won't get mad.

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

It's my fault, isn't it?

If only I had told you why you might not have that fear, wouldn't you?

Riku, every day I blamed myself for what happened, and I promised myself that I would never let you go again or leave your reach.

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san...

Riku, I promise I will never, ever abandon you, can you understand that I love you? Even if you have this fear I will prove to you that I will always be by your side, Kujou-san and I will always be.

It does not matter if anything happens between him and me.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Y-You idiots!

If you tell me something like that I can't feel angry anymore!

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

You look cute when you cry but you look much better if you smile, Riku.

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

And I'd like to see your smile now.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Stop making me cry…

 

**Bottom Roomba and the person I love but I’m not thinking about admitting it know**

 

**He loves soba more than me**

 

Nikaidou

WouldyouliketogooutwithmetothebartonightIneedtotellyousomething?

 

**Bottom Roomba and the person I love but I’m not thinking about admitting it know**

 

Do you think I'll really make the effort of understanding your message?

 

**He loves soba more than me**

 

Would you like to go out with me to the bar tonight I need to tell you something?

 

**Bottom Roomba and the person I love but I’m not thinking about admitting it know**

 

Of course.

Mitsu won't stop trying to talk to me and if I can avoid that tonight then I accept your invitation.

 

**He loves soba more than me**

 

Thank you Nikaidou

Deep River at the usual time

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this wasn't the usual 5 chapters...


	40. Pain pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku asks for pain pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had free time (Yes, finally) I and used it to translate.  
> I'll try to post in weekends, but I won't promise I'll do it without fail.

**RTI**

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Yamato-san, where are the pain pills?. I think I need one :’C

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Maybe in the cabinete?

I told you to wear the glasses, it's only for a few months until your eyesight gets better.

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Thank you UwU

I don wanna, they make me look stupid >:C

 

♥ **Mi durazno♥**

 

Cute* UwU

You look cute with the glasses Riku-chan :D

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

>:’C

My body hurts a lot, I think Iori, Tenn-nii and I exceeded a little :C

 

**BDSM**

 

EXCEED IN WHAT?!

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Yaotome?

 

**BDSM**

 

I KNOW NANASE IS FROM ANOTHER GROUP BUT I ALREADY THINK OF HIM AS MY SON

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YESTERDAY?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I think it's an usual Yaotome thing

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Yes

That must be it.

But anyway...

AS YOUR FATHER YOU MUST TELL ME

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

We were just doing something UwU

It was fun, UwU

But it hurt a little :C

I had never seen Tenn-nii and Iori get along so well in anything UwU

 

**BDSM**

 

…

Why the hell do I feel like I have every right to misunderstand it?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Because maybe you have it...

Anyway.

Which part of your body hurts the most?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

My hips :l

Why? :0

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

My worst nightmare has been confirmed...

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Anyway, it was fun, UwU

We were learning a choreography from a Korean group that I like :D

But I fell :C

Iori was right, it was going to hurt when I woke up :C

 

**BDSM**

 

ALL THIS WORRY FOR NOTHING?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

ANYWAY, I'M RELIEVED

AND I NEED THOSE PILLS, TOO

 

**BDSM**

 

…

I won't say anything about it.

And by the way, Ryuu needs them, too

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I'm aware of that

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

…

I won't ask anything why my kōhais are more disturbing than me...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like to learn coreographies, mostly, BTS', and sometimes it hurts...


	41. Ex lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that.
> 
> Ex lovers.

**RTI**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Now that I have nothing to do…

Why don’t we talk about our exes?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Doesn’t bring me good memories

 

**BDSM**

 

Everytime I remember it I want to kill myself

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

My only ex hasn’t forgiven me

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

And won’t do it soon

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I don’t have any more lovers.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I never has exes.

 

**Ikemen**

 

My first lover is Banri-san UwU

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

I have a lot of regrets I don't want to talk about.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

Yuki is the only one I care about OwO

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

…

I don’t have anything to say about that…

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

I don't mind talking about my ex-boyfriend UwU.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Wait what?

 

**BDSM**

 

DID YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND BEFORE IZUMI-OTOUTO AND YOUR BROTHER?

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

It was at High School UwU

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I'm intrigued.

 

♥ **My Peach♥**

 

These are one-time events in life :0

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I feel bad in a lot of ways.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

And to think I couldn't protect Riku from the bad people of this world...

I have failed as a brother...

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Don't get depressed, Tenn!

Surely he was a good person OwO

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Ryuu. Do you think you make me feel better?

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

I’m sorry…

 

**BDSM**

 

YOU RESPECT MY MAN.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Now I feel jealous…

 

**BDSM**

 

Don't worry, Nikaidou.

As soon as someone messes with you, I'll beat the crap out of them.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

And now I feel better

Thank you Yaotome

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

_Oh_

I feel like my _heart_ is drowning...

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

And now I feel even more miserable…

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Tell me more about your ex Riku-kun

I'm really curious

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

His name was Kaito UwU.

We met at the hospital and were together for 3 years UwU

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Well, a long relationship...

I have more exes than I have of life

 

**BDSM**

 

Isn't that because you sleep with everyone?

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I don't regret anything.

And anyway, you're doing it with me, too.

 

**BDSM**

 

I can’t deny that…

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Yamato-san

Are you dating Yaotome-san?

I thought Tsunashi-san and Yaotome-san were something :l

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

You know how you have two boyfriends?

I also go out with those two

 

**Kawaii♥Riku**

 

Oh :0

Congratulations UwU

 

**BDSM**

 

Thanks Nanase

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Now go back to bed.

I feel lonely

 

**BDSM**

 

I didn't remember you being so bossy...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is a reference of the Vocaloid KAITO.


	42. Riku&Tsukumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the beginning of the plot I was talking about.
> 
> Expect angst, pain, humor and a bunch of crazy things!

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Yo, Riku-kun

You got the day off today?

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I think so...

Why, Tsukumo-san?

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Didn't I tell you to call me by my name, Riku-kun?

It is so unfair that I do it and you do not!

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I’M SO SORRY RYOU-SAN

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Much better UwU

Returning to the subject my dear Riku-kun

Do you want to go out to a Café with me?

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I guess….

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

You should feel grateful, You know?

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INVITING ME RYOU-SAN

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

No need to be so nervous Riku-kun

My eyes are just for you UwU

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Thanks Ryou-san...

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

And make sure no one is following you because otherwise you know the consequences, my dear angel. UwU

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Of course Ryou-san...

 

**Fly Away + Tenn OwO**

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san,

I've got work to do after school and will arrive late at the dorms

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

Same here.

Won't you feel lonely?

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

OF COURSE NOT OwO

I’LL BE PERFECTLY FINE OwO

 

♥ **Tenn♥**

 

Are you sure?

I wouldn't want you not to be able to sleep tonight.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

I’M SURE TENN-NII OwO

 

♥ **Iori♥**

 

Nanase-san, deactivate the capital letters.

 

♥ **Our Riku♥**

 

Sorry Iori, I hope you have a good day OwO

 

**Kujou-san**

 

**Izumi Iori**

 

There's definitely something weird going on.

 

**Kujou-san**

 

Yes.

But I can't skip work.

 

**Izumi Iori**

 

Let's hope he'll be all right.

 

**Kujou-san**

 

I wonder what makes him act so weird.

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

And remember to stop by my office, my angel.

Because I won't have time to pick you up UwU

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Of course Ryou-san

I'll be there without fail OwO


	43. The reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku just needs answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got free time and I decided to translate a bit.

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Ryou-san…

Can I ask you something?

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Are you already missing me my angel? UwU

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I won’t say anything…

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Oh~ Why are you so shy my angel?

But of course you can ask me whatever you want UwU

The thing is whether I decide to answer you or not~

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

How long do you intend to blackmail me? …

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Until you break up with those boyfriends of yours, move on to my agency and marry me

Isn’t it obvious?~

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I’m really scared of you Ryou-san…

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Just keep being obedient and nothing will happen to your friends and your dear big brother~

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

…

Okay Ryou-san…

 

**RTI**

 

**Alcoholic Roomb has removed Kawaii♥Riku from the chat**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Something is obviously happening with Riku

Ichi, Kujou, what did you do this time?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Why it needs to be automatically our fault?

 

**Just Brocon**

 

The only thing we did was arrive late at the dorms.

And we told him, so it’s not our fault.

 

**BDSM**

 

Why I don’t believe you?

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Because you lack of neurons and you look like a meme.

Yaotomeme Gayku.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Tenn, respect your father!

I didn’t raise you like this ;-;

 

**BDSM**

 

I’m sure his bad manners are since birth… .

I remember last week when he told me I was awful but he liked me.

It was the most beautiful thing he ever said to me...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Don't start with that.

I was delirious with fever, anything I could have said surely didn't even make sense.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Actually, you said several things about bondage and Riku-kun...

And for some reason you said that Iori-kun seemed cute in his school uniform...

**Just Brocon**

 

I WAS DYING.

I WAS PROBABLY SAYING THINGS THAT I DON'T REALLY FEEL.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I thank you for the compliment Kujou-san.

I think you're cute when you're wearing clothes, too.

Personally you should wear them more often...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

IS TRIGGER'S THEME.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I'm going to ignore that this ever happened and continue the conversation.

There's something wrong with Riku and we need to know what before it's too late.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

A few months ago Riku-kun told me that an unknown number had begun to speak to him and occasionally harassed him

I tried to get him to tell me who them was but when he was going to do it he ended up saying that he had already taken care of it...

Maybe it has something to do with this

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

You think that that unknown person is dangerous?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

They probably are

He also told me something like that a few months ago

He left me in the clear when I asked him who they were

 

**Just Brocon**

 

I’m really worried now…

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Kujou

Check his phone as soon as he falls asleep.

I respect his privacy but as a parent I reaffirm my authority to check his phone anyway.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I don't approve of your method, but I can't do anything about it.

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

When you have another day off my angel?

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Next week

I think, if there’s work then maybe I won’t have…

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Perfect!

You’ll come to my office and we’ll have a good time

I bought a new videogame that I think you’d like~

 

**My Sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Okay…

 

 


	44. Yuki-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something it's definitely wrong

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Ryou-san…

Why you want to marry me so much? ;-;

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Oh~

I've been waiting for you to ask that question a long time ago my love~

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

Can you please answer me? ;-;

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Of course~

I hate all idols except you, that’s all~

You my love, you are an angel and I will never get tired of saying it~

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I see…

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

I insist you should feel grateful, you know?

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH RYOU-SAN

YOUR WORDS MEAN MUCH TO ME ;-;

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

You’re welcome Riku-kun~

 

**My second favorite kōhai**

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Riku-kun

I've noticed you've been weird lately. You want to tell me why?

I promise I won't tell anyone

 

**My second favorite kōhai**

 

NOTHING IS HAPPENING YUKI-SAN, I’M PERFECTLY FINE OwO

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

It's been a long time since you last told me 'Yuki-san'

I'm sure something's up

 

**My second favorite kōhai**

 

I can't say anything about that;

I really want to but I can't ;-;

 

**Yuki nii-sama**

 

Riku-kun

Tell me what’s happening! I’ll help you!

 

**My second favorite kōhai**

 

I’m sorry Yuki-san ;-;

 

**This contact had blocked you.**

 

**RTI**

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

He blocked me…

 

**Just Brocon**

 

He changed his password.

Try everything I could think of but I couldn't unlock his cell phone.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Damn

What the fuck can we do now?

 

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I don’t know

And to think I couldn't protect my kōhai Q-Q

 

**BDSM**

 

You think that Nanase we’ll be fine?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Well…

Probably he’ll be

We are talking about the person who broke the nose of Yotsuba-san and Rokuya-san with the handle of a knife.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Maybe I could try talking to him when I got home from work.

I don't think he's going to tell me anything, but...

I can try

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Thanks Sou

I’ll think about another way to get info out of him too

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I will soon arrive at your office Ryou-san...

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Perfect Riku-kun <3

As soon as you get here, we can start talking about your new contract.

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

I didn't say I'd sign it! Q-q

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

I know.

You'll read it and then you'll tell me whether or not you will.

Remember I have the information I need to sink TRIGGER again~

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

But...

How will you not sink IDOLiSH7 too?

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

It's as easy as saying he abused you and was a terrible boyfriend and falsifying evidence Riku-kun~

You think I do things without thinking hmm?

 

**My sweet Riku-kun <3**

 

…

I think I might consider it…

 

**Tsukumo-san ;-;**

 

Excellent choice my angel!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet again next time!


	45. Kidnap me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnap.

**Touma-san**

 

**Riku**

 

Touma-san ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

Riku, what happened!?

 

**Riku**

 

Ryou-san…

 

**Touma-san**

 

…

HE DIDN'T ABUSE YOU, DID HE?!

 

**Riku**

 

NO

Why would he do that? ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

Sorry…

What Ryou-san did?

 

**Riku**

 

He's blackmailing me with destroying Tenn-nii's life ;-;

Help me Touma-san, I'm very scared and I don't know what to do anymore ;-;

I'm obliged to move to his agency and I don't want to ;-;

And then I have to marry him ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

Don't worry Riku

I'll help you with anything

Tell me what the hell I can do

 

**Riku**

 

Kidnap me ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

AH???

 

**Riku**

 

Help me get out of the country ;-;

Anywhere but Japan </3

 

**Touma-san**

 

I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ILLEGAL AGAIN

 

**Riku**

 

Have you done illegal things Touma-san? ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

IT'S NOT BECAUSE I WANTED

RYOU-SAN FORCED ME

FORCED ALL ZOOL IN FACT

BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ILLEGAL

 

**Riku**

 

HELP ME TOUMA-SAN ;-;

 

**Touma-san**

 

Okay, okay!

I’ll kidnap you!

Jamaica!?

 

**Riku**

 

It doesn't matter where ;-;

I just want to get out of here ;-;

 

**RTI**

 

**Just Brocon**

 

RIKU IS NOT HERE.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?

 

**Just Brocon**

 

HIS STUFF WASN'T THERE.

NOT EVEN HIS SPARE INHALER.

 

**BDSM**

 

HOW DID WE LET THIS HAPPEN?

WE SPENT THE WHOLE WEEK WATCHING OVER HIM

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

OH GOD MY KŌHAI

WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

El mundo se cae…

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

DON'T WORRY, SOU-CHAN

RIKKUN WILL BE FINE

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

YOU'RE WORRIED, TOO

NOW WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

STOP WORRYING ME

MY HANDS ARE SHAKING

I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT NII-SAN

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

_Oh_

This is a nightmare…

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Idiots, stop being in crisis ;-;

I'm sure Riku-kun will be fine

We just have to think about who he might be with or where he might be ;-;

 

**ZOOL**

 

**Minami**

 

Inumaru-san,

Why are you leaving the country at this time of night?

 

**Touma**

 

I GOT SOMETHING URGENT

 

**Haruka**

 

What the hell are you doing in Jamaica?

Stupid Touma

You don't even know English or Spanish

 

**Torao**

 

Leave him alone.

Midou hotels are at your service Touma

 

**Touma**

 

THANK YOU TORA

SEE YOU IN 4 MONTHS

 

**Minami**

 

Bring us a souvenir from Jamaica, I guess.

 

**Haruka**

 

And cookies!

 

 


	46. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has he gone!?

**ZOOL**

 

**Haruka**

 

Touma

How long will you be in Jamaica?

I need help with math

 

**Touma**

 

For another three months?

I bought the first tickets I found...

 

**Minami**

 

Seriously, why Jamaica?

 

**Touma**

 

If I tell you, you'll bully me and be proud at the same time

I don't want to take any chances

 

**Torao**

 

It’s not like you kidnapped Nanase and you took him with you

 

**Touma**

 

…

 

**Haruka**

 

YOU REALLY KIDNAPPED HIM?

 

**Touma**

 

I DIDN’T

HE TOLD ME TO KIDNAP HIM AND THAT’S WHAT I DID

 

**Minami**

 

Then it’s not a kidnapping.

You escaped with Nanase-san to Jamaica.

How romantic Inumaru-san.

 

**Touma**

 

Ryou-san is blackmailing him and he asked me to get him out of Japan...

 

**Haruka**

 

And then Jamaica?

**Touma**

 

WAS THE FIRST THING THAT FIRST CAME TO MY MIND

 

**Torao**

 

Well, Ryuunosuke told me they're looking for Nanase everywhere

You should give him back to them

 

**Touma**

 

Does Ryou-san know he' s here with me?

 

**Minami**

 

Not yet, in fact, he's trying to find him too

Who knew, you found a good place to hide

 

**Touma**

 

The problem is, I don't know what I'm gonna do when we have to get back

There's nothing more I can do to rid him of Ryou-san's obsession

 

**Haruka**

 

And Ryou-san even does the illegal things

It is safest to follow his orders

 

**Touma**

 

Even when that's marrying him and moving on to his agency?

 

**Haruka**

 

There I'd shoot myself

 

**Minami**

 

Understandable.

I would rather die than have Ryou-san as my husband.

 

**Torao**

 

Being near Ryou-san is torture in itsel.

 

**Touma**

 

Completely

 

**RTI**

 

**Just Brocon**

 

He's not here yet and it's been a month...

He was definitely kidnapped.

I couldn't protect my brother...

I'm a terrible boyfriend...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

We couldn't know all the time if he was going to be kidnapped or not

We don't have any information right now

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

It's as if Riku-kun had left with his kidnapper ;-;

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I've been digging through heaven and earth and found a clue

I don't know how reliable it is...

 

**BDSM**

 

T alk now Ousaka!

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

ZOOL

Someone of ZOOL

Or Tsukumo-san

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

That bastard…

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I should have known!

First TRIGGER and now Riku-kun!

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I'm not sure!

The chances of it being Tsukumo-san is very high but I found that Touma-kun bought two plane tickets to Jamaica the same day that Riku-kun disappeared.

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

¿Jamaica?

Of all places Jamaica?

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Maybe he's a tourist...

I could ask Torao-kun if he could give me Touma-kun's phone number.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Thank you for seeking information Ousaka Sougo.

We're going to Jamaica!

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

¡Jamás dijimos que iríamos a Jamaica!

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Take it as a date and a rescue.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

I STILL DON’T WANT TO GO.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Doesn’t matter

You don't care about Riku?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Nanase-san is the light of my life, I obviously care about him but we cannot travel to Jamaica without an explanation.

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

I was actually thinking about going to Jamaica too...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

It's been decided

We're going to Jamaica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the cliffhangers aren't intentional...


	47. In Jamaica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER goes to Jamaica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated all the chapters left, so now there's a masive update going on here UwU

"So we're in Jamaica," said Yamato looking at the airport, the truth was that they had arrived 5 minutes ago and were already in hot weather, and Nagi was melting and they needed him for his English skills.

 

"That last part whispered, he had to preserve the fourth wall a little bit (?) "I feel like we should have told the manager that we were going to Jamaica for a week," Sougo said.

 

"Well... I got permission from Torao-kun to use the Midou hotels for free, we don't have to worry about the money..." To be honest, Ryuu was surprised that Torao told him he would pay for the expenses. But, well, he'll accept the gift anyway.

 

"Oh, if Riku is not in Jamaica it will be a deception." They had bought the plane ticket without thinking and Nagi couldn't pack his things. He still lamented that he couldn't put his Kokona fan in his suitcase "If Riku isn't here I'll get to Tsukumo's office and kill him”

 

Oh, yandere Tenn, that brings back good memories that are not pretty for others (?). Iori nodded, it is the first time he is in places like these so he felt disoriented, but well, the rescue is more important. (?)

 

"Let's not lose time and go to the hotel, let's leave our things and look for Riku-kun." Everyone agreed with Sougo's idea.

 

**ZOOL**

 

**Torao**

 

Touma, IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER are in Jamaica

 

**Touma**

 

What are the chances of getting arrested?

 

**Torao**

 

Many

 

**Minami**

 

Did you give them use of the hotel?

 

**Torao**

 

…

 

**Touma**

 

TORA, YOU JUST SENTENCED ME TO 20 YEARS IN PRISON.

 

**Torao**

 

I COULDN'T HELP IT!

WHEN RYUUNOSUKE SPOKE TO ME I GOT STUPID AND DIDN'T THINK STRAIGHT

 

**Touma**

 

YOU ARE ALWAYS STUPID

 

**Minami**

 

Calm down Inumaru-san.

There must be another Midou hotel in Jamaica you can go to.

Or go to another country, I hear Portugal is nice.

 

**Touma**

 

I don't want to spend my whole life travelling around the world...

 

**Haruka**

 

All to protect the boy who friendzoned you.

 

**Touma**

 

I’M TOO WEAK AGAINST HIM SOY MUY DÉBIL CONTRA ÉL

 

**Minami**

 

Everyone is weak against him.

Did you tell him his friends are in Jamaica, too?

 

**Touma**

 

Yes

He's really scared and in the corner.

I feel bad about not being able to do anything but wait for them not to find him and return to Japan but we can not be locked in the hotel forever.

  
**Minami**

 

Someday he'll have to come back, he's an idol and he has obligations.

You too

 

**Touma**

 

How I wish Ryou-san wasn't a sociopath...

 

 


	48. Torao is really gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma suffers

Touma sighed, he felt a migraine coming and he didn't think he could stand it.

 

Seriously, why was Torao so gay? If it were not for that they would be at ease thinking what Riku should do to get Ryou off his back.

 

And no plan had been worth it.

 

Now, Riku had to make a decision in a few minutes, and those options were to go back to Japan with his friends or go to Miami with Touma.

 

Touma liked the latter but well, he wasn't there to be selfish, he was there to help his 'friend' (cofcofRomanticInterestcofcof) calm down and relax a bit. Plan that was failing.

 

"Riku, we don't have much time until they come into our room, what do you want to do? We can escape again or you can go confront them" the youngest simply nodded and hugged himself stronger, lowering his head "I think I've decided...".

 

"Excellent, tell me what it is and I'll do it right away!"

 

"I'll marry Ryou-san." Oh, wow, that was the worst option and one that Touma hadn't considered "Wait what!?”

 

"There is no other way, Touma-san! I already spoke to Ryou-san, he sent the new contract!" Riku looked at him with tears in his eyes, clearly frightened but it was too late to change the decision, too, too late.

 

"What will happen to IDOLiSH7!? What will happen to your boyfriends!?" Touma grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him, he wanted him to come to his senses even when nothing could be done. "I don't know! I have to protect TRIGGER! I can't do anything else Touma-san!"

 

**My slaves <3**

 

**Ryou**

 

Well my dear workers

I have good news for me~

 

**Minami**

 

I think I already lost interest.

If I had one in the first place.

 

**Haruka**

 

I’ll ignore it

I have more important things like studying math

 

**Torao**

 

I have nothing to do but I’m not interested

 

**Ryou**

 

Oh~

Not interested in knowing about your new member?~

 

**Haruka**

 

New member?

 

**Minami**

 

Now I have to write for 5 people?

 

**Torao**

 

I have another person to bang?

 

**Ryou**

 

Yes

Yes

No, Torao-kun, As soon as you touch him, I'll cut your hand.~

 

**Minami**

 

Who is he?

 

**Ryou**

 

Nanase Riku-kun, IDOLiSH7’s center y ZOOL’s new center~

Too bad they're IDOLiSH6 now, right?

 

**Haruka**

 

What did you do, Ryou-san?

What other illegal thing did you use?

 

**Ryou**

 

Blackmail!

 

**Minami**

 

Ryou-san, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR HEAD?

THIS CAN DAMAGE ZOOL.

 

**Ryou**

 

I'll make sure the media don't do bad news, with a little money you can do anything~

 

**Torao**

 

THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM RYOU-SAN

IDOLISH7 WILL OBVIOUSLY GO OUT TO DECLARE THE TRUTH

THEY'LL FINALLY ARREST YOU

 

**Ryou**

 

Nah

I'm sure with a little warning they'll let me do as I please Torao-kun.

Riku-kun saw how futile it was to reject me or fight against it.

Even when he left the country with Touma-kun~

 

**Haruka**

 

I don't think it's the wisest thing, Ryou-san...

Nor the most legal or good.

 

**Ryou**

 

Doesn't matter~

Riku-kun is finally mine.

Finally an idol that is not false like the others

Riku-kun was always afraid and said it to my face

Not empty, false promises.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"According to the receptionist is this room..."

 

 


	49. Riku?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is too confused.

Yamato with all the care of the world began to knock on the door as if his intention was to destroy it "Yamato-kun, don't break the door, we won't be able to pay for it!" The one with glasses nodded and stopped knocking on the door as if it were the culprit of all his misery, Sougo covered his face with his hand in cringe.

 

"Nikaidou-san, private property must be respected, Midou hotels are prestigious and I don't think Midou-san will pay for a broken door." Iori said. Seriously, poor door. :(

 

"I get it! why of all the people who would come with us Yaotome didn't come!?" Yamato received surprised looks from everyone and as good tsundere he adjusted his glasses and covered his face, he would be tsundere but not Iori. (?)

 

"Oh Yamato, you really miss Yaotome-shi" Nagi gave Yamato a suggestive face that made him blush more "Don't start with the bullying, we are not ZOOL.” Tenn looked at the door again and touched it more carefully.

 

"Inumaru Touma! Get out of there before I rip your organs apart!" Good job Tenn, that's why you're being treated like a murderer. Ryuu sighed at the incompetence of his companions and he himself approached the door "Don't mind him Touma-kun, just open the door and let us through."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"Damn it, they're already here..." Touma muttered.

 

He glanced at Riku and watched as he got up, "Are you sure you want me to open the door for them? We can ask that they be taken out of the hotel." The younger denied “I'll open the door, I think it's better if It’s me...".

 

"You don't have to go out if you don't want to, I can take care of it myself, I grew up with a lot of dogs, I know how to defend myself." Riku laughed at the joke, Touma felt more relieved "I'm fine Touma-san."

 

The redhead opened the door and found the surprised glances of his friends and was immediately wrapped in a huge, warm family embrace. However, Riku did not feel happy, in fact even more nervous.

 

"Riku!" Tenn immediately grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him in front of everyone. Obviously feeling happy to know that his brother was well. Of course, everyone where surprised. "Kujou-san, don't be so unfair," and Iori set aside his tsunderism to do the same (Yamato thought the world was coming to an end).

 

"I... I'm sorry to worry you... but..."

 

"I can't go back, from today onwards I'm part of Tsukumo Productions.”


	50. I won't let it end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori will not accept it.

"You're lying, aren't you? Nanase-san, you’re really not--" Iori was cut off when he saw his boyfriend turn around to go back to the room "It is, Iori, besides, I will soon marry Ryou-san so... our relationship is over." and closed the door.

 

"I thought the previous thing was a nightmare but this is even worse..." murmured Sougo. "Oh, the world is falling, IDOLiSH7 is over..."

 

"I won't let it end, Nanase-san will not escape from me." Iori raised his head. The truth was that he would show Riku that he was not going to give up so easily, he did not care if Tenn gave up or not, his priority was to fix the situation "Ichi. Do you realize there is nothing we can do now? I mean, Manager hasn't shown us a contract but... I doubt there's a solution now."

 

"Nikaidou-san, there have always been difficult things in our path. We just need to see how to solve it as usual." Tenn lowered his head "What if we can't do anything? What if I lost Riku forever?"

 

"Then we'll have to find a way to solve it, Tenn.” Ryuu placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and smiled reassuringly "I think I know what to do.”

 

“We have to ask our Senpais for help."

 

**RTI**

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

We have news!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Say it now Ryuunosuke-kun!

I need to know what’s happening with my kōhai!

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

But this aren’t good news…

Riku will move to Tsukumo’s agency…

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

And the worst thing is that he’ll marry Tsukumo-shi…

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

RIKU WHAT!?

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

OH MY GOD, HOW HORRIBLE!

YUKI WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

All we can do is try to negotiate with Tsukumo-san or play the same game as him

Although I don't know how viable it will be to use blackmail...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Not much for sure.

I really don't know where to start but I will make him pay.

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

We should not do anything of blackmail, we are not Tsukumo to get away with this...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I hate to deny it but you're right...

 

**BDSM**

 

We have to give Tsukumo some of his own medicine.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

Gaku, what are you going to do? Q-Q

 

**BDSM**

 

Easy

He kidnapped us.

And we to him

 

**Just Brocon**

 

ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!

HE CAN DENOUNCE US AND WILL DESTROY US AGAIN

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Open your eyes Kujou-san.

This is not about our groups or our fame

This is about making sure Riku-san is all right.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Even I’m willing to destroy Re:vale to save my little Kōhai.

Even if that means start over.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

We just need to plan better our attack

 

**Ikemen**

 

Emergency guys!

Some papers just arrived from Riku-san and Tsukumo-san!

He will change agencies and if we refuse we will have to go to court! ;-;

 

**Mánager’s Boyfriend**

 

And the worst thing is that the president accepted...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

So Rikkun is not well? ...

Sou-chan, I don't want Rikkun to leave ;-;

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Me neither Tamaki-kun...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I f Rikkun goes …

IDOLiSH7 ended…

I don’t wanna loose all of you ;-;

 

 


	51. Tsumugi feels incompetent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi thinks is her fault.

**My Darling**

 

**My sweet peach**

 

Yuki...

About destroying Re:vale...

 

**My Darling**

 

Did it bother you?

I shouldn't have said something so extremist...

 

**My sweet peach**

 

That's not it!

I just thought I was willing to lose Re:vale, too!

It's just that...

I'm afraid that if that happened...

You would leave me Yuki...

 

**My Darling ha enviado un audio**

 

_-Of course not Momo! -_

_-In fact, if it happened, I'd ask you to marry me and move to Hawaii!-_

_-You're the most important thing to me Momo-_

_-Even more than fame and Re:vale-_

 

**My sweet peach**

 

Don't make me cry Yuki ;-;

Now the makeup artist will have to make me up again ;-;

I love you too Yuki!

If Re:v ale ends, let's get married and buy an island!

 

**My Darling**

 

Of course Darling

Everything for you

 

**RTI**

 

**Ikemen**

 

I'm sorry to tell you that as of today Riku-san is no longer part of Takanashi Productions. ;-;

So IDOLiSH7 has two options, to split into 3 groups or become a group of 6 members...

I am so sorry, if I had realized what was going on with Riku-san perhaps we could have avoided it altogether...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

¡It's not your fault Manekko-chan!

Tsukumo is a sociopath manipulator who would have done even the most illegal thing to get what he wanted.

In fact, the situation could have been worse.

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Much worse

Tsukumo once sent a band of hit men to kill Momo.

 

**BDSM**

 

TRIGGER was kidnapped

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

He threatened me many times...

 

**Ikemen**

 

¡That doesn't mean it's the best result!

IDOLiSH7 is finished because I didn't do anything about it!

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Tsumugi-san, the president reviewed the contract...

Riku-kun hasn't signed it yet.

If he has not done so then he is not yet part of Tsukumo Pro although he is no longer part of Takanashi Pro.

And I managed to speak to him even though he did not tell me much...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

YOU DID!?

WHAT DID HE SAID!?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

SPEAK NOW OOGAMI-SAN

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

He mostly apologized for leaving us...

He also said he had left something in the dorm for you, Iori-kun, Kujou-san.

And besides... he mentioned that Ryou-san was planning their wedding for December...

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Then Riku-kun will really marry that sociopath...

I can't believe it...

IDOLiSH7 is over...

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I don't want Rikkun to go and marry that bastard.

I want Rikkun to come back and be 7 again...

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

Riku was our center...

He was our friend and our family.

And now that it's all over...

How are we gonna fix it?

 

**Nagi’s Dominant**

 

It looks so impossible now.

First Yamato-san, then Nagi and now Riku...

He's definitely not coming back.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Mikki…

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

I didn't think the end would come so _fast_.

I'm sorry we won't get out of this...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

I know I've refused to talk about this for the last few days but...

I definitely won't let it end.

I want us to keep singing together.

It's hard for me to say, but...

You' re my family, and I'd do anything to stay together.

I thought these last few days and looked for a solution...

Let's blackmail Tsukumo

 

**Ikemen**

 

Are you crazy, Yamato-san!?

He can denounce us and everything will end badly!

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Actually, it won't be blackmail Manager

Let's gather people who were victims of Tsukumo and make a denounce that sends him to jail.

I can think of a lot of people

For example, Hanamaki Sumire-san, although I do not know if she would dare testify for us.

 

**BDSM**

 

A makeup artist he hired!

Surely she was also a victim of Tsukumo!

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

All ZOOL must be being blackmailed in one way or another...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Yuki and I were already gathering people to defeat Tsukumo.

We know a lot of people who will be delighted to participate!

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

I'm sure Yaotome papa wants his revenge.

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

Wait!

Are you sure this is a good idea?

We don't know how it will end...

 

**Ikemen**

 

We may lose many things but Riku-san will not be one of them!

Let us do the Banri-san!

 

**Manager's Boyfriend**

 

…

There's no point.

Let's start with our investigation.


	52. ZOOL makes its decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma wants to help.

**ZOOL**

 

**Torao ha enviado un audio**

 

_-Tora, don't! My ass hurts already! -_

_-But I'm still not satisfied-_

_-I don't care!_

 

**Torao**

 

Oops

I think I stomped on the cell phone...

 

**Minami**

 

…

…

I don't even feel anything about it.

 

**Haruka**

 

…

…

MY INNOCENCE!

 

**Minami**

 

What innocence?

 

**Haruka**

 

The one I still had…

 

**Touma**

 

I feel more humiliated than usual...

 

**Minami**

 

Don't worry Inumaru-san.

I understand that you want to have sex with Midou-san.

After all he has a lot of experience.

 

**Touma**

 

STOP

YOU MAKE ME FEEL WORSE

 

**Torao**

 

…

He enjoys it anyway

 

**Haruka**

 

STOP TALKING ABOUT THESE THINGS

I DON'T LIKE IT.

 

**Minami**

 

That’s because you’re still a virgin Isumi-san.

 

**Haruka**

 

¿YOU EVEN HAD SEX WITH ANYONE?

 

**Minami**

 

Yes.

With Midou-san, just once.

 

**Haruka**

 

DIDN'T YOU HATE TORAO?

 

**Minami**

 

I don't hate him.

I dislike him.

 

**Torao**

 

One wanting to be kind...

 

**Minami**

 

You started it.

Not me.

 

**Haruka**

 

STOP IT, I SAID

 

**Touma**

 

Before we continue to upset Haru,

I just got a message from our senpais

It's about Ryou-san

 

**Torao**

 

Ah?

Why?

 

**Touma**

 

They want us to testify against him and send him to prison...

 

**Minami**

 

I refuse.

I will not risk my life just to try to put Ryou-san in jail.

 

**Haruka**

 

What Minami said, I won't do anything

 

**Torao**

 

I am with them in this Touma

It's very dangerous to try anything against Ryou-san

 

**Touma**

 

I didn't say we were gonna do it.

I don't want to either, but honestly they are sacrificing their careers for this and if we do something too we won't actually lose almost anything.

Think about it, Riku had to leave his group to avoid Ryou destroying his brother, boyfriend, whatever.

He's obligated to be our member and I think we agree that no one wants it.

 

**Haruka**

 

…

I don't like it, but I think it's cruel...

 

**Minami**

 

I think it's immoral...

 

**Torao**

 

And very unfair...

 

**Touma**

 

I'm going to testify, I don't know about you.

We all have a common enemy anyway...

 

**Haruka**

 

I guess I could do it.

No one deserves to be a victim of Ryou-san.

 

**Minami**

 

No one should be blackmailed by Ryou-san

 

**Torao**

 

No one should suffer for Ryou-san...

 

**Touma**

 

So you'll do it?

 

**Torao**

 

Yes

I have nothing to lose

 

**Haruka**

 

ZOOL just formed anyway...

 

**Minami**

 

I guess a little justice doesn't hurt anyone...

ZOOL just formed anyway...

 

**Touma**

 

Thanks…

 

 


	53. Everything is coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to get better.

**RTI**

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

BAN!

Do you know if Riku-kun has already signed the contract?!

 

**Manager’s boyfriend**

 

I don't know...

I haven't been able to speak to Riku-kun and he seems to have changed his number...

 

**Ikemen**

 

I haven't been able to talk to him on his Twitter either. ;-;

But IDOLiSH7...6 cannot be on stand-by forever. ;-;

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Although we have tried everything to not worry the fans it has been a long time since the last time we appeared somewhere...

Soon they will realize that something is wrong...

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

Not to mention how the press has been trying to get information out of our sudden break.

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

It's hard to walk down the street without being asked why we left the public eye…

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

I miss Rikkun ;-;

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

It doesn't matter if MEZZO" keeps singing, they keep asking us...

 

**Submissive Otaku**

 

It seems that soon we will have to announce that IDOLiSH7 will separate...

 

**BDSM**

 

I've got good news!

The stylist Tsukumo hired is willing to testify against Tsukumo.

Like my father, they have quite a few samples of what Tsukumo did to him.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

I spoke to Hanamaki-chan but she still refuses no matter what I do...

She's very afraid of Tsukumo, maybe if we get more people she'll try to help us...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I got several actors and producers to join our cause.

Although they are not half of the people who would help Re:vale against Tsukumo...

 

**Nagi's Dominant**

 

Remember Mr. Shimooka is part of Tsukumo?

He will help us if he sees that there are several people involved in this.

 

**Just Brocon**

 

TRIGGER is willing to testify about the kidnapping.

 

**BDSM**

 

and Ryuu will talk about Tsukumo's threats.

 

**Sexy Thunder Dry**

 

I want him to know that I'm not afraid of him anymore.

 

**BDSM**

 

That’s my boyfriend!

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

…

I contacted several people from Chiba Salon...

Only 2 want to help

 

**Ikemen**

 

It doesn't matter if they're few!

Even if the more the better I think we will be enough people.

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

I'm sorry to say this Manekko-chan but...

We're gonna need more people than you are.

Tsukumo can still get away free, with so many people will be undoubted for the judge what we say is true

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

And missing the most important person and the one who is being blackmailed by Tsukumo more

Riku-kun has to testify...

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Does he really have to?

We already know that he will refuse...

He didn't even give us reasons to do this so it must be serious and he will refuse for sure...

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

It wouldn't cost anything to try to talk to him.

We just have to pass on our message to him through the person who is taking care of him.

And that would be Inumaru-san.

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

Perhaps you could ask Isumin for Toumacchi's number...

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Yuki and I have already asked Touma-kun for several favors so talking to him would be your mission Tamaki-kun

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

THEN I'LL TALK TO TOUMACCHI AND I'LL TALK TO RIKKUN!

 

† **CrazyOfTabasco†**

 

Go Tamaki-kun!

I trust you!

 

**Isumin**

 

**Acchans's Brother…**

 

Isumin...

Can I ask a favor?

 

**Isumin**

 

Didn't I give you gacha tickets earlier?

 

**Acchans's Brother…**

 

It's something else...

Can you give me Toumacchi's number?

 

**Isumin**

 

I guess?

 

**Isumin has shared a contact: Stupid Touma**

 

**Acchans's Brother…**

 

¡Thanks Isumin! :D


	54. It's time to act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to act.

**Toumacchi**

 

**Unknown Number**

 

Toumacchi?

 

**Toumacchi**

 

Who are you?

 

**Unknown Number**

 

Tamaki?

 

**Toumacchi**

 

Ah

I thought it was Ryou-san stalking me with another number...

 

**Yotsuba**

 

Oh…

Toumacchi

Can I talk with Rikkun? ;-;

 

**Toumacchi**

 

I don't know...

I could ask him if he wants to talk to you...

Is this about _that_?

 

**Yotsuba**

 

The others said we need Rikkun for that.

Because Rikkun has been more... blackmailed than we...

 

**Toumacchi**

 

I doubt he'd want to do anything to help

He didn't tell you?

He's protecting TRIGGER

 

**Yotsuba**

 

He is?

 

**Toumacchi**

 

Ryou-san has information and evidence of the relationship he had with Kujou.

He planned to sell it to the press by tarnishing Kujou's name and selling Riku's image as that of an abuse victim

Do you understand? It is natural that things have ended this way...

 

**Yotsuba**

 

That fucker...

TENTEN WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD TO RIKKUN!

 

**Toumacchi**

 

I know...

He planned to use the fact that no one knows the private life of the idols....

 

**Yotsuba**

 

Then Rikkun won't do it ;-;

 

**Toumacchi**

 

He just told me he'll try to help you with everything he can...

However it is not so easy, Ryou-san is watching him all the time without stopping...

I became his bodyguard, in fact.

 

**Yotsuba**

 

IS RIKKUN OKAY?!

 

**Toumacchi**

 

He says yes.

Anything else?

Ryou-san will be here soon...

 

**Yotsuba**

 

TELL RIKKUN WE MISS HIM!

 

**Toumacchi**

 

I WILL

 

**RTI**

 

**Alcoholic Roomba**

 

HOW'D IT GO, TAMA?

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

HE SAID HE WILL HELP YAMA-SAN

JUST TO TALK

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

MY KOUHAI IS OKAY?

 

**Puddin Assassin**

 

YES

 

♥ **My peach♥**

 

Thank God ;-;

Well guys, news

If we kept postponing it, Tsukumo would realize so that Yuki and I have already filed the demand with everyone else, Touma-kun already knows and will tell Riku-kun soon.

The trial will be for next month and according to the police they will put him in preventive imprisonment, we have enough time to talk to our kōhai ;-;

 

**BDSM**

 

Can we say we've already beaten him?

 

♥ **Darling♥**

 

Not at all

Even if Tsukumo is locked up he can still threaten our participants, so don't talk about it outside the chat and change the passwords of your Rabbit Chats. Understood?

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

It was many months of this...

Nanase-san will come back to us!

 

**Just Brocon**

 

Yes!

And when he does, I'll give him a big hug.

 

**Ex tsundere Ichi**

 

Let Nanase-san wait!

We will save him!

 

 


	55. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Anything to talk about!

**ZOOL**

 

**Haruka**

 

Import news!

Ryou-san was arrested, the police said is preventive….

 

**Torao**

 

And that meant?…

 

**Minami**

 

Stop seeing Inumaru-san's ass and let's reunite IDOLiSH7 with his center.

 

**Touma**

 

Was Tora looking at my ass?

 

**Torao**

 

IT'S VERY PLAIN AND NOT INTERESTING AT ALL

 

**Touma**

 

I feel insulted in some way...

But Mina is right, Riku and I are already on our way to the I7 dorms

While you're going with TRIGGER

 

**Haruka**

 

…

I'm gonna feel uncomfortable and upset

 

**Torao**

 

I don't want to end up ignoring them because I'll be concentrating on looking at Ryuunosuke's ass...

 

**Minami**

 

I don’t want to deal with this idiots.

 

**Touma**

 

You have no choice

Now, Riku sends regards and says that he is sorry to put us in this situation

 

**Haruka**

 

Is not his fault!

Is Ryou-san’s!

 

**Minami**

 

…

Tell him I accept his apologies…

 

**Torao**

 

Tell him that his exes are scary and everything is fine…

 

**Touma**

 

Done

NOW MOVE

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

 

“Touma-san… Shouldn't you be looking straight ahead?!” Our brilliant protagonist Touma because of being giving orders like a good lieder has forgotten about driving and well…

 

Our another protagonist was afraid because they almost crashed into a ferrari. Touma’s car being an ugly caravan wasn’t valuable enough for us too care, no sir.

 

But coming back to what the fic is about because this isn’t about Fast and Furious, Touma let off his cellphone to look back at the road. Please, don’t drive while talking in Rabbit Chat.

 

“I’m sorry, I was organizing this… are you sure you want to see them now? It’s not necessary”

 

“I’ll be fine.. it’s just that I don’t want to see Iori nor Tenn-nii yet… when I kissed Ryou-san and sit in his lap…” He grimaced when he remembered, enough to enter offices without warning, because he didn't want the next thing he found to be Re:vale having sex in one.

 

“You don’t need to remember that Riku… You just were protecing your friends, and that’s really noble.”

 

“Even when I don't think so...”

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"Oh, we're close for Riku to come back..." Nagi and Tamaki were looking at the clock on the wall as if it were the savior, soon after they were joined by Sougo "Shush, Nagi-kun, that way we won't hear the beep of the car...".

 

"But Sou-chan..." while MEZZO" + Nagi were arguing, the mature members of the group (with the exception of our tabasco madman) were looking at them confused. "I think this is a little extreme, Sou, Tama, Nagi..."

 

"Not to mention that seeing so much the clock is bad for the eyes..." the magic of digital watches UwU, Mitsuki thought. Iori was half-dead at the table, just to mention.

 

" Homework... Nanase-san... revenge... coffee... more revenge..." That''s how tired our other protagonist is UwU.

 

The fact is that Iori had not been able to sleep well with the lack of his boyfriend, that our brocon was a tsundere who did not want to accept moral support, and that with the testimony and results was all altered.

 

"Ichi, so much worry is not good for your soul..."

 

"Iori, we talked about this, no more revenge."

 

"I'll kill them all... coffee..."

 

Basically that.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

"Ryuu, I think Tenn is dead..." Our meme, I mean Gaku, had tirelessly shaken Tenn to wake him up but the brocon I mean Tenn did not move, not to mention that his forehead was literally glued to the table.

 

"Don't say that! I'm sure he's just sleepy!"

 

"...despair... death..." murmured our sensual angel UwU. Obviously both companions were very frightened and almost escaped from the house, but apparently he was only asleep.

 

"We have to get him away from the meeting Gaku..."

 

"You didn't even have to say it..."

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

A month had already passed since the planning of the trial, however, Fly Away + Tenn had not been able to meet yet, as, Riku ended up accompanying Touma to his meeting with TRIGGER, leaving everyone very disappointed but understanding, however, stayed waiting in the car until ZOOL returned and left all together.

 

All the people who helped showed up that day with the desire to defeat Tsukumo, as well as I7, TGR, Re:vale and ZOOL.

 

The trial lasted for several months, and finally, the verdict came.

 

Tsukumo was convicted and sentenced to 30 years in prison for all his crimes.

 

♫♪♫♪♫

 

Our adorable redhead came out of court with a great sigh. The nightmare was finally over, he felt a strange emptiness in his chest but a great relief, it was a strange combination.

 

Where would he go now? He himself did not know it, he was no longer part of Takanashi Pro, his contract like that of all those who presented themselves of Tsukumo Pro had been revoked, right now one could say that they were independent artists.

 

Those who had it worse were ZOOL, with nowhere to belong in the world of entertainment...

 

Not counting that the trial had become national news, details and participants well hidden, the only thing known being that Tsukumo Pro had closed.

 

The future was interesting, don't you think? While Riku decided what he would do now, he could simply stay at home until then.

 

"I’m back."

 

To the dorms of I7 and with his friends.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I want to thank all the people that read this till the end.
> 
> This was a super fun project I had. At first, I didn't thought about writing so many chapters, but, now, this was the longest fic I've ever had.
> 
> Your comments and kudos gave me motivation to keep writing, even tho I had to enter hiatus for personal reasons and then forgot about this. It was so fun to read all your comments, really.
> 
> I know this a really open-ending, but that's because Anything to talk about has a part 2!
> 
> I'll come back someday, I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
